Of Years Gone By
by yaruna
Summary: Snippets/one-shots of the years spanning from Legolas' youth, and eventually to the trip to the Undying Lands. Legolas is main character. Estel/Aragorn is introduced in chapter 5, so jump directly there if you cannot live without him ;) Latest chapter: Legolas is saved from the orcs and learns how much his family cares.
1. Of Elflings and Perceived Mischief

You will notice that Legolas is my hero. He will come across as such in most chapters, and I am very partial to our elven archer. He is the only character that I promise will at least be mentioned in every chapter. Do not flame me for this, for I have now given you fair warning.

This will not be slash. Here, my main intention is friendship. Bromance if you wish. Will you interpret it as more than that is your choice, and I shall take no responsibility for what happens, shall this belief be dissuaded by any of the chapters. Although the females will take no prominent part, as this is not a story of them, they may appear once in a while.

And finally, because I am a bit of a sadist, someone will, more than likely, get hurt. More than once. More than likely, this someone will be Legolas. Or Aragorn. Or everyone. In the rare occurrence that everyone shall go without physical harm; I will be sure to inflict some mental hurt in their tortured minds. If this does not please you, search elsewhere for your story. Much enjoyment to you, my friends.

Obviously, I do not own any of these characters, nor would I want to, as I could never do them justice.

In "Of Years Gone By", every chapter is a separate story/snippet (length varies greatly) in itself. It will be possible to read any chapter, at any time (even if some are related to each other). That is also how I have written them, although I will try to publish them in a somewhat chronological order. Every chapter is written in first-person.

Please, read and review ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Of Elflings and Perceived Mischief<strong>

Elladan POV

Wherein Legolas is 13, and drives the sons of Elrond to madness.

* * *

><p>'Elladan! Elrohir!' the shout went through the walls and into the room where my brother and I were hiding from the elfling. We gave each other a quick look of terror.<p>

I had not known what I had promised when I had said that I would take care of the young prince of Mirkwood while our fathers conferred. My brother definitely had not known, when he had said he would help me.

We have a smaller sister! And we have taken care of Isildur's heirs for a long while. We thought a thirteen-year-old elfling would be no difficulties for us, who had such experience. More experience than Thranduil himself, in fact, for he had never taken care of siblings or children.

It meant little, we noticed. This elfling was spawned from the depths of Mordor for certain. So far during his visit in Imladris, which had only been two days long, he had managed to flood the kitchens, let loose all horses, interfered with the council (chasing one of the aforementioned horses), stopped the waterfall (do not ask), and nearly drowned in the river.

'I cannot do this anymore.' Elrohir said silently, looking at me with wide eyes.

'We were hasty in our promise, brother. But it is done, we much face the consequences.' I swallowed, and he shook his head.

'Please no.'

'If something befalls him when we are hiding, we are certain to be chastised.'

'Something will befall him whether we are hiding or not, and we shall be chastised either way. Is it not better to stay, brother?'

'Be not weak of heart.' I took a deep breath, and winced when I heard a plate shatter and fall down the stairs. 'We must go.' I put my hand or Elrohir's shoulder. 'Should not all go well, brother, know that I love you, and would not leave you willingly.'

'And the same from me.' He said, squeezing my hand, and I opened the door.

'Elladan! There you are!' Legolas said, a deceptively beautiful smile upon his face.

'What was the crash that we heard?'

He looked up at me innocently.

'The servant stumbled on that poor root.' He pointed at the root of a tree. I squinted at it. Did it not look slightly higher than it had during the last century?

'So you had nothing to do with it?'

'I could not control where the tree grows any more than you, Elladan.' He smiled. Having handled the heirs of Isildur during the last centuries, I had almost forgotten how elflings grew, for there are not many elflings in this age of War and Turmoil. If I were to see him as a Man, I would think him no older than five or six, but his mind is much advanced to that of Men.

'Very well.' I nodded.

'What are we doing today?' He asked. 'Can we go to the waterfall again?'

'They just managed to remove all the boulders you sent its way, I think we shall leave it in peace for today.' Elrohir said.

'Oh,' Legolas muttered, slightly miffed. 'Then I want to climb the oak-tree.'

We looked at each other wearily; my brother and I. How much trouble could a wood-elf be in a tree? He would not fall, which was certain, but he would without a doubt find some way to make our life miserable.

'Why do we not just… go for a ride?' Elrohir said and I turned to him in horror. He realized what he had said, closed his eyes and sighed, surrendering himself to the inevitable.

'Yes!'

'He rides with you.' I growled, and we went to the stables, where the gray Celephind and the golden Malen where waiting for us, as always. Except for yesterday, when a stray elven boy had _told_ them all to run off. And they had listened!

Malen pushed at me with his head, feeling that I was not entirely happy with him, so I spoke with him softly to ease his worries before vaulting onto his back.

'Where to, young prince?' Elrohir asked the boy in front of him, and he spoke with Celephind who turned his ears towards the boy.

'Trollshaws!' he said, and Elrohir's horse immediately set off at a canter, mine happily following.

'Nay!' Elrohir cried, confusing the horse. Sometimes I cursed that Elves are in fact much more persuasive with beasts than us, the sons of Elrond, and this was one of those times. 'We go not further than the border of Imladris, it is too dangerous.' The horse snorted, agreeing when it thought about it.

Legolas huffed, but was soon again smiling at the wind in his face and the whisperings of the trees, greeting him during his passage. What made them like him I would never know, for sure, but it mattered little. I would be only too happy when the spawn returned unto Mirkwood, and my brother and I could go back to hunting orcs again.

'Let us stop a while.' Legolas said. 'I would speak with the trees, they are so different from the ones at home.'

'Very well.' I nodded. Without a doubt the elfling had a strong connection with the woods. This was not so strange, since he is a wood-elf. What _was_ strange was rather how the trees appeared to stretch to reach him. That, I had not seen before, and I have lived long time, and met many wood-elves before.

As Legolas sat down by one of the trees, he looked to be embraced by its bark, but when I blinked, everything was normal yet again.

'Did you see that?' Elrohir asked, doubt plain in his voice.

'Yes indeed I did.' I muttered. 'What is it with this elfling? This spawn from the dark side.'

I was smacked by my brother on my head, and I had to chuckle.

'However true that may seem, I would advice you never let Thranduil hear his. And with how the trees appear to love him, I would not put it past them to tattle on you.'

'I did not think.' I chuckled.

'Obviously not.' He muttered, but we froze when we heard the horses galloping away.

'No! Cerephin! Malen!' We cried.

'Worry not.' Legolas said behind us and we looked at him. 'They merely heard voices unexpected.'

'How do you know?'

'For I hear them also. And they make my head hurt.' He muttered the last part silently.

'I hear nothing.' I said, after straining my ears.

'Neither do I, but Elladan, if it hurts him… do you think it might be…?'

I knew what my brother was about to say, and nodded solemnly.

'Orcs, yes! But our horses have never run from it before.'

'I…' a small voice said and we turned to Legolas. 'I told them to run, for they were frightened. Had I not said it, they would have stayed.'

'You stupid, evil...' I began angrily but Elrohir shushed me and we could finally hear what Legolas had already. It was not many orcs; mayhap a company of four or five, but what they were doing here was impossible to say.

'Let us fight!' Elrohir said rashly, but I looked to Legolas. His eyes shone with hurt and fear and insecurity.

'I truly wish to agree, Elrohir, but…' I glanced pointedly at Legolas and my brother nodded, understanding immediately.

'We hide, then. Up in the tree.' He said and we hurried upwards, the branches seemingly closing beneath us, providing us with protection.

We sat there a long time before the orcs were directly below us, where they stopped. We all held our breaths, and I hoped desperately that Legolas would not somehow give our position away.

'We rest here.' One orc said in their horrid language, and Legolas shook in pain. It did not affect my brother and I in quite the same way as it did the full-blooded Elf, though we still felt it, deep in our minds. I pulled Legolas to me.

'Worry not. The pain will pass.' I said, silently, so the orcs would not hear me. But alas, the orcs continued their awful speech, and Legolas was growing ever paler.

'I'm sorry.' He whispered and I urged him on with an eyebrow raised in question. 'For telling the horses to leave.'

'You did not know.' I said, and realized that he truly did not know. His father had never let him leave Mirkwood before. The biggest danger in Legolas' life had always been the spiders of Mirkwood, and he had probably not even seen them, being kept inside the gates. He knew little of what existed in the outside world.

'Elladan.' Elrohir demanded my attention. 'They are climbing. We must fight.'

I listened to hear the truth of his words, and then heard, and felt, the tree rustling. Although we just barely felt it on our perch, the orcs definitely did, and they fell to the ground.

'Stay here, Legolas!' Elrohir said and jumped down, drawing his sword. I could only follow his lead and left Legolas in the tree.

The first four orcs went down easily, but the last one proved to be more of a challenge. Both Elrohir and I fought it valiantly, and I was starting to deliver a fatal blow when a flash of gold fell in front of me. I could not stay my hand, the force put behind too great. The sword went straight through the heart of the orc, though if orcs truly had hearts was debatable, but it also skewered Legolas' side.

He had been falling with speed, obviously unconscious, and some bad stroke of luck had placed the end of his side in the path of my strike. He fell to the ground, motionless even as the orc fell backwards.

'Legolas!' I cried in despair, consumed with guilt, both from myself and from the tree, which had been unable to stop his fall.

Elrohir had already sat down next to the fallen elfling and was tying his sword belt twice around the waist, applying pressure automatically.

'Make haste,' he said and rose with the elfling in his arms. 'We must make haste.'

We ran as fast as our legs could carry us, occasionally switching the small burden between us.

If was too long before we were by the Houses of Healing, although we had gone at the fastest pace possible. We crashed through the doors, immediately gaining the attention of all Healers.

'What happened?' Glorfindel asked, having made his way to the front and showed me where to lay my burden.

'Orcs.' Elrohir said before I had time to open my mouth.

Glorfindel undid the tourniquet made by my brother and narrowed his eyes when he noticed the wound. He immediately saw it was not the wound of an orc blade. But he said nothing, and stitched the prince together, before asking one of the other Healers to send word to Thranduil.

He had stormed in, not moments later, raging. His eyes immediately searched for his son and he went to feel the warmth of his skin before he turned on us.

'How can I again place my trust in the sons of Elrond?'

'Thranduil.' Elrond began in a slightly muted voice behind the king. Muted because he knew not why Legolas was at the Houses of Healing, but still speaking for he wished to hear no ill words of us.

'It is my fault.' I said. 'We went for a ride, and Legolas wished to stop by the trees, so we did. But before long, orcs came. Our horses had fled, and we hid in the tree. After a while, one of them began climbing, and we jumped down to fight. When all but one laid slain, Legolas fell from the tree just as I threw my final blow.' My voice hitched, but I forced myself to continue. 'It pierced Legolas as well as the orc.'

I saw Elrond close his eyes in sorrow, and Thranduil shouted in anger.

'Leave! Leave my son at once!' He cried.

'Ada.' A voice said, and we all turned to Legolas. He was pale from loss of blood, but in general, he seemed to be faring well.

'Ion-nîn.' Thranduil breathed and sat down by the bed of his son. The quick change in his demeanor surprised me greatly.

'Do not blame Elladan, father. I told the horses to run, for they were frightened of the orcs, making us unable to flee before they were upon us. Then, when they were fighting, I was climbing down, even though they had told me to stay. Their voices, ada, they hurt my head, and I think I fell.'

'Worry not, son.' He said and pulled an escaped tress of his son's hair behind his ear.

'Then do not blame Elladan or Elrohir. I was not being very nice to them.' He said, voice filled with such regret that Elrohir and I looked at each other in surprise.

Thranduil sighed.

'What have you been up to while we have been in meetings? I have heard whisperings, but only seen you chasing a horse in the council-room.'

Elrohir barely managed to keep his chuckles in, having to practically shove his fist into his mouth.

'Well… I guess we have the kitchen first. I found some ducklings outside, and they wanted to swim. But they thought the pond was too deep.'

'So… you flooded the kitchen?' Thranduil asked with remarkable patience that never previously would have been a word I would have used to describe the king.

'Yes. They thanked me.' Legolas chuckled and I could not avoid rolling my eyes.

'And where were Elladan and Elrohir during this?' He asked, making me frown.

'Well… they were going to the cellar to get me pastries. I promised to stay in the kitchen.' He muttered. Then, 'I kept my promise,' was added sullenly.

I could not avoid laughing, and was given a glare by my father, which only served to make me hold my laughter in.

'Then there was the horses…' he muttered. 'The foals wanted to play outside, so I let them out of the stables and told them it was okay. I _did_ ask them to be back before dark.'

'And Elladan and Elrohir?'

'Were brushing Celephind and Malen.' He grinned.

I shook my head. The horses had just left us standing there with the brushes in the air. We had immediately known who the culprit was, but I had not heard his reasoning before. I guess that, in the mind of a thirteen-year-old elf, it made perfect sense to let all the horses go.

'And you were chasing one because…?' Thranduil asked, apparently starting to be quite amused by his son's stories.

'It wanted to play…' Legolas looked at his father innocently.

'I won't even ask.' Thranduil shook his head.

'They were trying to convince the horses to return.' Legolas chuckled. 'Then, it was the waterfall.'

'Ah, we noticed the lack of its regular sound yesterday. I had not thought it had anything to do with you.' He fixed his son with a stern gaze.

'Well…' Legolas took a deep breath. I really wanted to hear this one as well. I had thought he had merely done everything to cause trouble, but it seemed to be something deeper behind every story. 'There was a lizard…'

'A lizard?' Thranduil asked when it seemed that Legolas would not say anything more.

'It was trapped by the stone.' He muttered, looking into his hands in shame. 'So I removed the smallest stone, but then everything shifted, so I just grabbed the lizard and moved him out of the way. I didn't _know_ the stones would fall into the waterfall.'

'Of course son, of course.' The king sighed.

'Elladan and Elrohir were standing just behind me.' He nodded proudly. 'They were watching the waterfall.'

Then he grew silent. He had not told his father the entire story, and it was apparent he did not want to.

'Legolas.' His father chided, knowing something was being withheld.

'I fell in. But Elladan pulled me up real quickly!' He hurried to explain the last part.

'He did save the lizard in fact.' I snorted. 'I just now realized he had had something in his hand. I believe he put it to the side when he felt the stones shift beneath him, also making it too late for him to jump away.' I shook my head. 'He was trapped with his leg under the rocks.'

'Elladaaan.' Legolas groaned, making me laugh again.

'You should always tell the truth, Legolas.' I chided, with a smile.

'I _did_.'

'A half-truth can also be considered a lie, Legolas.' Thranduil said and the boy pouted.

'Very well… any other adventures you have had that I have missed?'

'Nay.' Legolas smiled tiredly, concerning us all when his eyes fell closed in rest. But he had lost a lot of blood, and would need some time to recover.

The king turned towards us, and I cowed under his gaze. Even after two and a half millennia, the king was still entirely capable of intimidating me. It might have to do with the fact that he is taller than I. Or that he is a king. Or that he is still that twice my age. Or that he is a father. Possibly all combined.

'Elladan, Elrohir.' He said, with a surprisingly gentle voice. 'Do forgive my son his antics. He has not quite realized the reality of consequences yet, though he is kind of heart.'

I looked to my brother and we blinked at each other in shock as Thranduil and Elrond left the Houses of Healing, again leaving us to watch over Legolas.

'Spawn of darkness indeed.' I laughed.


	2. Of Elves and Bows

**Of Elves and Bows**

Legolas POV

Wherein Legolas is 15, and sets out for an adventure.

* * *

><p>I knew they had arrived in Mirkwood. I had seen them arriving from my room, so I had ran to my father to tell him, but he had been busy, so he had just waved me away. I wanted to see them, I had had so much fun the last time I had met them. They had shown me how to fight orcs! Although I doubted they were altogether happy about that fact.<p>

I tried to hide my excitement when I walked, very quickly, to the gates where they would certainly ride through. As soon as I got there, I stood completely still, as I imagined my father would have, had he been there with me, and looked intensely at the gate.

I realized I had started moving my feet impatiently, and forced myself to stop. But then they came around the bend and I could not quite stop the grin that crept forward.

They all jumped off their horses, and lord Elrond took a step forward.

'Prince Legolas.' He said and gave a small bow.

'Lord Elrond.' I answered, quite gracefully if I could say so myself, but then I just could not do it anymore and flew forwards into his arms. He hugged me tightly, laughing merrily.

'I'm so glad you came!' I said and moved on to the twins whose hands I grabbed. 'Come, I will show you my tree!' They resisted only for a moment before I was able to pull them away from their father.

'Oh, sorry, lord Elrond. May I borrow your sons?' I turned to look over my shoulder, and saw Elrond's eyes full with mirth.

'You may. I shall go and find king Thranduil.'

'He's in his study. He was too busy for me, but maybe you have more luck.' I grinned, and took off at a run, not waiting for Elrond to reply.

'Legolas.' Elrohir said after a while and I stopped to look at him.

'Where are we going?'

'To my tree! I told you!'

'You did.' Elladan nodded thoughtfully. 'Though you neglected to tell us it was outside of the caverns.'

'That's trivial.' I said, feeling myself start to blush slightly. I had kind of tricked them, but I really wanted them to see my tree. 'It's not much further.'

They both gave a long-suffering sigh, but let me drag them along again.

'Here she is!' I said and held my arms out to highlight the most beautiful tree in the forest.

'She?' I heard Elladan mutter, but I ignored it, in favor of touching the leaves of my tree. She sent out waves of joy and welcome.

'I met her when we were going to Imladris.' I explained and climbed up onto the branch she held out for me.

'Legolas.' Elrohir said with a hint of both exasperation and amusement, but he climbed up after me, as did Elladan.

'She loves you very much.'

'She says she's my mother.' I chuckled, but felt a small displeasure coming from the tree. 'Well, second mother.' I grinned.

'Wood-elves.' Elladan rolled his eyes, thanked my tree for letting him climb her, and jumped down. 'It's about time to leave.'

'So soon?'

'We do realize you're not allowed here without anyone, little princeling.' Elrohir chuckled. 'But we truly do need to get some food.'

'Yes! I've been waiting for it the last week! _Someone,_' he said, looking pointedly at his brother, 'lost our food. Curse your forest for not having anything to hunt!'

'Someone already _did_ curse it.' I pouted. 'Father has told me of when it was called Greenwood.' I smiled, and joined Elladan and Elrohir on the ground, sending a small farewell to my tree.

'It was beautiful.' Elladan sighed, eyes looking into the distance.

'Do you remember it?' I asked, hoping to hear more, while we walked back towards the caverns.

'We do,' Elrohir said, 'though not as well as I am sure our fathers does. There were no huge spider webs.' He said, looking in disgust at the webs that span through large parts of Mirkwood.

'All trees were green.' Elladan added and I looked at the many poisoned trees in sadness. I touched a few of them and shivered at the cold and darkness that I could feel from them.

'I would have liked to see it.' I smiled, and moved away quickly when I felt Elladan put his knuckles on my head, about to rub my hair.

'Careful!' I growled. I had spent a _lot_ of time fixing up that braid, and father had not even seen it yet!

'I am sorry, princeling.' Elladan chuckled. 'I did not realize you had become vain.'

I pouted, and carefully flattened the hair on my head.

'I am not!'

'No?' Elrohir grinned evilly. 'Then you don't mind us doing this?' He grabbed me around my chest, and lifted me up. I kicked, trying to get down, but had a hard time keeping from laughing. Then Elladan started to tickle me! I thought I would die. My stomach hurt so much from all the laughing. I think even Elrohir had trouble holding on to me due to all the twitching I was doing.

'Stop! Stop!' I cried between laughs.

'Yes, stop.' I heard, and all of us froze solid. Elrohir put me back on the ground and we all turned as one to see my father and lord Elrond looking at us. The icy eyes of my father looked at us disappointedly.

'Adar!' I said in surprise and bowed at the same time as trying to fix my hair. I heard Elladan and Elrohir chuckle beside me and I glared at them.

'Legolas, do get ready for dinner. You are dirty.' He said, and I looked up at him uncertainly. He had spat the words as though he was angry, but the small smile he had belied the serenity of them. So I gave him a wide grin and ran off to wash myself. I looked at my braid a long time before I sighed and unbraided it. I would get them for this!

...

Two days later I was bored. Elladan and Elrohir were with Elrond and the Mirkwood healers in the healing halls, teaching them some new techniques. I did not understand why all of them were needed.

So, I walked around without anything particular in mind, until I found the rooms the twins were staying in.

'Sorry for intruding.' I whispered before stepping inside. I knew I should not, of course, but I wanted to see their swords. And besides, I still had to pay them back for messing up my hair.

I should have known that there would be no swords to find. They always kept them on their person. But looking under their beds I found their bows. I chuckled a bit at both of them having hidden them at the same place, even though they were not in the same room.

I took them both, although they were very big for me. Being unstrung, they were probably almost as tall as the Elladan and Elrohir, but I knew I had someone that could help me string them.

So I snuck to the gates, and waited until the guards looked away to sneak through, and I ran to my tree. Well, she is very much her own, but I like calling her mine. It's like saying my father, or my mother.

'_I'm back!'_I grinned and got a wave in welcome, but also it was slightly hesitant.

'_You're alone, penneth.'_ She said, displeased.

'_Not for long._' I chuckled. I never was, someone always came for me. '_I need your help.'_

'_What can I do for you?'_ I heard amusement.

'_Could you press together this stick?'_

'_I could, penneth. But I would not.'_

'_Why not?'_ I pouted.

'_For it is a weapon, penneth. You are much too young.'_

'_But…'_ I pouted and stroked my hand against the wooden bow, and jumped in surprise as I felt it shiver. Could it be? Could it still be alive?

'_Hello.' _I tried, stroking it again. It was but a little, but I felt it send a small wave of acknowledgement.

'_Would you help me? Would you bend to your most powerful form?' _I asked, and I felt it struggle a bit, it wanted to, but it had been slumbering for so long, so I thought to give it some rest as I spoke similarly to the other bow. When I had asked it also, I was able to attach the string properly on the other end of the first.

'_Penneth,'_ my tree said in reproach, '_what are you doing?'_

'_I'm being Elladan!'_ I chuckled as I strung the other bow as well. I took the first one, Elladan's bow, and jumped into the tree, and pretended to be shooting at orcs. Then I jumped down and took Elrohir's bow instead as I ran lightly across the spider webs. I heard every tree I passed call out to me, but I kept going. I shot at imaginary orc after orc, hitting them all.

'_Legolas! You come back NOW!'_ I heard a loud voice in my head and I froze. She had never done _that_ before. She had only ever spoken to me when I touched her. Actually, my father had always told me that was the only way for trees to actually speak to us.

But I skipped back across the webs, just a bit slower than I had gone, appropriately bashful.

'_You take those bows, and go home to your father.'_ She said when I was back with her.

'_I'm sorry.'_ I muttered in my mind. I looked on my feet.

'_It's all right, penneth, but you will make him worry if you stay away any longer.'_

So I took both bows and began walking back normally, kicking small rocks as I went. I had had _fun_. It was going to be boring back at the caverns. I was so engrossed in my own thoughts that I did not even hear when it came, and only looked up when a loud hiss pierced through my ears.

There was a large spider, even larger than I had heard. Father always said they were at least as high as his waist, but I would bet anything this would reach his head.

It jumped towards me and I got my senses back together and started running, keeping great care to hold on to the bows. It would not do if I lost them. I was faster than the spider, and I would have outrun it, had not another blocked the way.

I looked around in panic. Suddenly there were spiders _everywhere_. I would not be able to get away in the trees!'

'ADA!' I cried then, and started hitting around myself with the bows wildly. 'Don't come closer, stupid spiders!' I shouted, and I thought I heard the spiders laugh. Then one spider bit onto Elladan's bow and I screamed at it, hitting it on the leg with Elrohir's. It just hissed at me and stepped onto the bow. I felt so sorry for them. But then I kind of forgot about the bows, because the spider leaned down and put its head level with mine, staring into my eyes. I backed up until I came in contact with one of the poisoned trees, and I knew I would find no rescue there. I turned my head away and clenched my eyes shut as the spider opened its jaws.

_Thwack_. I heard then, and something large fell to the ground. After I had not been bitten in what I thought to be a reasonable time, I opened my eyes again, and saw the spider lying dead before my feet. Looking a bit farther, I saw my father with his sword. He was shining brightly as he fought the foul beasts, and I was deeply impressed. He was even better than Elladan and Elrohir. He had been right, also. The spiders only reached to his waist, and I thought I saw my father grow before my eyes.

Other elves were fighting as well, but none was as elegant and rapid as my father. When the spiders were all gone, my father walked up towards me angrily.

'Are you hurt?' He asked, coldly, and I shook my head, cowed.

'Good! We go home!' He said and I started to follow him before I remembered the bows. I could not leave them there, so I bent to pick them up.

'Legolas! Now!' my father called loudly, and I leaned my head down a little as I followed him, bows now in hand.

When we came back to the caverns, Elladan, Elrohir and Elrond stood waiting for us, obviously worried.

'Elrond, please look him over, he says he is fine, but I want to be safe.' The king said lowly to the lord.

'Of course, old friend.' Elrond smiled.

'Legolas, you are confined to your rooms for a week!' the king said, turned to me. His icy eyes were truly filled with anger this time.

'Yes, my lord.' I whispered, and gave a small bow as he left with the patrol he had gone out to save me with.

'Come on, Legolas.' Elrond said then, and I followed him to my rooms. I heard Elladan and Elrohir walk behind us.

'Those are our bows, are they not?' Elladan whispered.

'They are. And they are strung. I'm pretty sure I left mine unstrung.'

'As am I.'

'There is something weird with that elfling.' Elrohir said suspiciously, and I hung my head further.

We arrived in my rooms and I handed the bows back to the twins with an apologetic look.

'I'm sorry for taking your bows. I just wanted to be like you.' I muttered, as they took their bows. They flinched when they closed their hands around the wood and almost dropped them.

'What did you do?' Elladan asked, with wide eyes, and I felt my lip tremble. He was angry. I had destroyed his bow.

'It's… _alive_.' Elrohir muttered as he turned the bow to gaze at it from all angles, amazed, and I became confused. Amazed and angry did not match. Did they?

'If you are going to cause such ruckus, please leave me and Legolas alone.' Elrond said, giving the twins a curious look as they left.

'That spawn of the dark _awakened_ our bows?' I heard Elladan mumble to his brother and I sighed, but then heard the unmistakable sound of a hand hitting flesh. No doubt it was Elrohir hitting Elladan.

'I've _told_ you, he's no such thing.' He defended me, and their glittering laughter ran through the corridor, into my room. Elrond just shook his head, before he turned to me.

'Now then, where are you hurt?'

I denied it loudly, but he still had to poke and prod me before he declared me just fine, with only a few bruises.

'Why did you do that, Legolas?'

'I… was playing.'

'Playing? In the woods your father has forbidden you to traverse alone?' He said and I looked down. I did not have to respond to that. He knew that.

'I wanted to be Elladan and Elrohir. They are so brave! And my father! You should have seen him! He was even better than Elladan and Elrohir!' I said, slowly at first, but building up speed as I became more excited. But then I stopped, thinking about his look.

'But he was so angry.' I sighed.

'He was frightened, Legolas.' Elrond said and I looked into his eyes. He held my gaze for a long while, telling me that he was not lying. Then again, elves can't really lie, so I should not have needed the reassurance. So I finally nodded.

'Rest well, little one.' Elrond smiled and left me alone.

I lay down on my bed and snuggled my blanket close to me, but let it go again. I did not need it. My father would always protect me; he was my hero. I smiled as I fell into a calm rest.


	3. Of Enchanted Rivers and Terrified Father

**Of Enchanted Rivers and Terrified Fathers**

Thranduil POV

Wherein Legolas goes exploring by the river

* * *

><p>Legolas was going to be the death of me! He had come to my throne room that morning, asking to be allowed to go on a hunting trip in the woods. <em>Alone<em>. Nothing would have made me concede, he was not even 50 years old yet! So he had left, angry, and I had given him unto noon to cool off.

I first checked his rooms and when I did not find him there, I was still not worried. I went out into the gardens to check the trees, and when I did not find him there either, I did start to feel worried. What had he done, that idiot son of mine?

'Find Tauriel!' I called from the gardens, and it was not many moments before she stood before me.

'My son has escaped into Mirkwood.' I growled and saw a small flash of surprise in her eyes. We would handle the punishment for the guards that had let him out later. 'Find him! Use everyone at your command.'

She pressed her fist against her heart and bowed.

'My lord.' She said before she ran off to fulfill my command.

Now I only wished I had spent more time telling Legolas about the dangers of Mirkwood. I felt as though I was in knots, something told me that not everything was right. I could not wait here!

I did not believe that my son had taken the regular path, no, he would go through the trees. So that was where I would need to follow him. I was almost glad I had already sent away all Elves. Even I could not climb trees in my royal gowns, so I changed into something more… fitting for the task.

I know not why, but I chose to follow the river. It proved to be the best decision I had made that day. My son was lying, with his eyes closed, against a tree. My heart nearly stopped, so reminded of how my wife had looked when I found her in much the same position.

'No!' I cried, and jumped down from the tree, sprinting the way to my son. 'Ion-nîn, wake.'

I put my fingers against his wrist. I just breathed in relief, and sagged a little. He was alive.

'Wake, son.' I muttered and touched his cheek, but nothing I did would raise him from his sleep, and I soon realized he had somehow managed to fall into enchanted sleep. I could only thank his lucky star that no spiders had found him.

I gathered him into my arms, and went to the Elf-path, where immediately Elves met me.

'Tauriel!' I growled as I saw her come up. She gave a bow, and I saw some relief in her eyes. 'Set up patrol as normally, and wait for me in the throne room when finished.'

'My lord. I will have one patrol escort you back.' She said, and I gave a small nod of my head, only slightly surprised that she had not asked if someone else should take my burden. She had always been a smart Elf.

...

It was more than a week before Legolas opened his eyes. He was confused, and had completely forgotten everything that had happened. It frustrated me, because I wanted to scold him for so blatantly disobeying my word, but knew it would not carry much weight if he did not even realize what he had done.

'Ada?' He said from his bed. 'I honestly feel fine. I just seem to have missed some time.'

'I have a good mind to keep you in the bed for another week.' I smirked. 'Maybe it would keep you out of trouble.'

'Nay.' Legolas answered. 'I can surely come up with something even here.' He smiled, and I laughed.

'I do not doubt you could. But before I let you up, ion-nîn, I shall tell you of Mirkwood, and after I let you up, we shall travel it together.'

I saw a light of excitement go into his eyes, and I knew I had made the right decision. Anything that could make my son so happy was more than worth it. Even if I would have to discard my royal robes once more.


	4. Of Elves and Trees

**Of Elves and Trees**

Elrohir POV

Wherein Elrohir contemplates Legolas' connection with nature

* * *

><p>I had always been fascinated with Legolas' connection to the trees. Many things during his growth had made me think that there was something special with the elfling. He was more in tune with the nature than any other wood-elf. Somehow, nature itself seemed to want to protect him. We'd seen this the first time a long while ago, when the branches of the tree had closed below us to hide us from orcs. This was but the first of many times, but the latest occurrence, it had me filled with worry.<p>

We had been hunting for food. Having scouted the areas a day before, we were not worried when Legolas had asked to join. He was not yet of age, but had been on many hunting trips with us. He had become quite prominent with a bow, and was a real asset.

That however, did not matter, when an orc had gotten a drop on him. Actually, I was not sure it had taken him completely unawares, for he had fired two arrows already, at orcs that were closing up on Elladan and I. Being full Elf, he has better hearing than we, so the ones caught of guard was us. There had been no time for Legolas to turn and shoot the last one before its arrow flew into his back.

I shivered when I remember how he had stumbled a few steps forward from the force, and how I had seen his eyes glaze over as he fell. I had ran towards him.

'No!' Elladan cried when he saw Legolas fall, and let an arrow of his own fly, but he was too far away, and it could not reach.

The orc was moving towards Legolas, apparently intent on finishing what he started. A small groan from Legolas was the only indication that he was still alive. It was almost by him when a thick branch moved and hit it in its detestable face.

I had thought naught of it at the time, but considering it once again, the wind had been calm, definitely not enough to cause the entire tree to move quite like such. And no other trees had moved. This type of interference from the trees was just not normal. Although, I could not help but be a little perturbed at the fact that, if they now were so protective, they should have never let him be shot, although it is possible that the arrow never travelled in their path.

'Elrohir?' I heard Elladan ask from the door. 'How is he?'

I looked down at the pale face of Legolas. The arrow had penetrated his lung, and it had been coated with poison. Even with his Elven healing abilities, it could have been fatal. Had it gone but an inch higher, it would have penetrated his heart.

'No change.' I said, and Elladan sat down on the other side of the bed.

'Of what are you thinking?'

I sighed, and smiled.

'Have you ever considered how nature appears to love Legolas?'

'He _is_ a wood-elf.' Elladan said, but he sounded unsure of himself. He had noticed the same.

'But it is more than that. The tree today that pushed the orc to the ground, it did it with meaning.'

'Thank the Valar it did, or we would not have been able to slay it in time.' He smiled.

'No indeed.' I said, knowing him to be correct, but I still could not shake the feeling that something about this Elf was special.

'Did you notice, when we leaned him against the tree to treat the wound, it seemed to wrap around him, almost…'

'…as though it wanted to consume him.' Elladan nodded. 'I thought I'd dreamt it.'

'Nay, for I saw it too.'

'He is a child of nature.' Elrond said from the door, making both of us jump. 'More so than others.' He walked through the room and put the back of his hand against Legolas' forehead.

'The poison is finally leaving.' He said, relieved. 'I feared for him.'

'Are not all wood-elves children of nature?'

'That is the general belief, and it's not entirely wrong. Legolas, however, was born into it. His mother had been walking the woods of Mirkwood when the spiders attacked her. She managed to kill all, but knew she would succumb to her wounds if help did not arrive soon. All she could think of was her son, still in her belly, and in some miraculous way, she stayed alive during the delivery. She asked the tree that she was resting against to care for her son until Thranduil would arrive, thus she passed to the Halls of Mandos. The tree wrapped the newborn in the warmth of its leaves, and lifted it up high, out of sight from any passing foe.'

'I found my wife, dead by the tree, dead spiders surrounding her.' Thranduil joined the conversation and snorted in memory. 'The tree tapped me on my shoulder. I had never before had a tree do that, so I turned to it in anger. But it held out its charge to me and I was grateful, for it had saved me from succumbing to grief.'

'Since then, the trees think of Legolas as a child of their own.' Thranduil smiled. 'May I have some time alone with my son?' he asked then and we all cleared out.

Elladan wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close as we walked.

'I wonder how the trees handled all his mischief.' He grinned and I chuckled.

'With more grace than us, I am sure.' I grinned before toning it town to a much gentler smile. 'He is lucky, our brother, to have so many families.'


	5. Of Men and Trees

**Of Men and Trees**

Legolas POV

Wherein Estel is 8, and Legolas tries to figure out how to care for a man-child.

* * *

><p>I have not known many men… actually; I have not known any men. Which is why it was such a surprise to me when my father asked me to care for the young child that was the adopted son of Elrond. The fact that the king even allowed a man into Mirkwood was a bit of a surprise, but I suspected he did not wish to risk Elrond's arrival with a… somewhat pitiful reason.<p>

I knocked on the door to my father's study and entered at his approval.

'Father.' I said, gaining his attention after a few moments.

'Legolas.' He nodded, looking up at me. 'What bothers you, son?'

'I am concerned, father, that I am not the most… appropriate elf to take care of the man-child.' I said, and saw a slightly raised eyebrow, and, if I wasn't mistaken, an amused expression.

'And why is this?'

'You know I have never spoken to a man before.'

'There is always a time to start.' He answered.

'Yes, but father, do you not think he will bring his own attendants?'

'Elrond is arriving only with his sons. We are in dire need of their healing knowledge, so none else will be able to spare time for this child. Besides,' he said with a small smirk, 'you are young yourself, I'm sure you'll find something to fill the time with.'

'My lord.' I nodded, realizing I was being dismissed, and left him to his own. He never liked it when I called him lord, but I always did when he commanded anything from me.

I took perch in one of my favorite trees, listening to its delightful song as the leaves rustled in the wind for a while, but I am not really a patient elf. My father had assured me it would come when I grew older, but still I was not there. I never did know what he meant by older anyways. Elladan and Elrohir still seemed to miss patience, and they were well over two thousand.

So I jumped out of the tree and sprinted for the paddocks where Andúnë was grazing.

'_With your permission?'_ I asked the horse and he snorted and gave a nod. I easily vaulted onto his back and rode towards the path that I expected Lord Elrond and his sons to travel.

It was not long before I heard them, and I jumped into the trees, telling Andúnë to travel home. He did seem a little miffed at the short ride, but trotted away, and I snuck further in the trees, before settling down to wait.

Before long, I saw them coming. Elladan was in the front, leading the way, and Elrohir in the back. Lord Elrond and the man-child were in the middle, sharing the same horse. I guessed the child did look a bit too small to be riding such a large horse on his own.

'Adar, something is observing us.' Elladan murmured, and I tried to avoid chuckling.

'I am well aware.' He answered.

'Ada?' the small being asked, turning his head up and back to gaze at Lord Elrond.

'Do not worry, Estel. It is the patrols of Mirkwood, no doubt.'

Yes.' Elrohir nodded. 'It is impossible to pass through Mirkwood without being noticed. I am certain King Thranduil has gotten word of our timely arrival already.'

I chose to leave them there, for they were indeed right, on all accounts. The patrol had been following them ever since they entered Mirkwood, keeping any potential spiders at bay.

Once again, I was at my father's study, knocking on his door.

'They are arriving, my lord.' I said through the door. The "my lord" was thrown in in case anyone was to hear me.

'Yes.' He said and came out. We walked together to greet them, me a step behind my father. I had to resist the urge to give a small wave to Elladan and Elrohir. It had been much too long since we last met.

'Lord Elrond.' My father greeted with a nod of his head and got a nod in return.

'Thranduil. I wish we had met again under more joyful circumstances.'

'As do I, my friend. We have rooms at the ready. Please freshen up, and then I would request your company in the healing halls. Legolas has promised to care for the child.'

I looked at the man-child while my father said this, and saw a defiant look enter his eyes. This was not going to be easy. The somewhat amused looks the twins gave only enforced that impression.

Half a candle-mark later, I stood outside Lord Elrond's room and knocked.

'Lord Elrond?'

'Enter, Legolas.' Elrond answered and I opened the door.

'How fare you, my lord?' I asked, making Elrond smile softly.

'Why the formality, son?' he asked, closed the distance between us and pulled me into a hug, making me chuckle like a small elfling. 'It has been much too long since you came to visit.'

'I feel the same, but we have had much happening in the woods.'

'So I hear, and I think, in fact, that Thranduil will be expecting the twins and me rather soon. Are you sure you wish to keep Estel company?' He asked with a quick glance to the child. I only hesitated a moment before I answered affirmatively, but you could always trust Elrond to notice.

'You will do fine, Legolas. Estel, I trust you will be on your best behavior with the prince?' He directed at the child who then got an intrigued look into his eyes. I did not normally appreciate being called prince, it had no real bearing; after all, my father is immortal. In this case, I would concede, however, it might help when trying to befriend the mortal, which is why, I'm sure, Elrond had mentioned it.

Before I was really ready, Elrond left the room, thus leaving me and… Estel, staring at each other.

'Prince?' The child asked.

Yes,' I answered, reluctantly. 'I am the son of King Thranduil. I am also,' and more importantly, I figured, ' a hunter, and an amazing archer.' I said.

'Archer? Elladan and Elrohir shoot with bows sometimes.' He muttered and I smiled. How to proceed now? My normal teasing with Elladan and Elrohir would be to give some jab at their less than stellar skills with the bow, but I did not know if that would put me in the child's good or bad graces. Either way, I had waited too long for such a quip by now, and the child's face was falling.

'They were in fact the first that… lent… me their full-size bows.' Lent… or to be more honest, I had kind of stolen them from them. And I had not actually shot any arrows with them.

'Really?' He smiled at me in a child's delight. I had at least made the right decision in not making fun of his brothers. But then his face fell. 'They still have not let me hold their bows.'

'To be fair, I was a bit older than you are right now. I do believe I was fifteen.' I did not tell him that that would actually have made me just a bit smaller than he was, although elves do mature in mind quicker than the humans, our bodies are quite slow to grow.

'But that's ages from now!' he said, making me chuckle.

Yes, it would seem so.' I nodded. 'At least seven of them.'

He looked up at me, his mind switching tracks.

'Should we play?'

'Play?'

'Yes. You _do_ remember how to play, right? You don't seem nearly as old as my brothers.'

'I think I can scratch up some memory of it.' I smirked. 'What would you like to play?'

'Hide and seek?' I laughed.

'No. Let us play something where I'm less likely to loose you.'

He shrugged. 'I tried.' He said mischievously.

'You did. I wonder… Let us go outside, young Estel.' I said and led the way, hearing him trotting along behind me.

'Wait here.' I said as we were by the tool shed and ran in to get the small bow I'd gotten after I had taken the twins'. It still had some spring to it, despite being centuries old, and it greeted me tiredly, but happily to once again be of service. Craftsmanship as such would never cease to amaze me, I was certain of this. I grabbed the training arrows that went along with the bow and, after thinking a moment; I grabbed a bow and arrows for myself as well, before rejoining Estel outside.

'Are we going hunting?' He asked with glittering eyes, making me laugh.

'Nono, we're going to practice archery.' I grinned.

'Really? But I don't have a bow.'

'You do now.' I smiled and handed him the smaller bow, which he took reverently. He looked it over carefully, running his small fingers along the length of the wood before he looked at me wide-eyed.

'Can I have this?'

'Only when you're here, with me. But yes, it is yours from now.'

'Oh, thank you! Can I try it? Please, Legolas?' He was truly eager.

'Yes, come.' I chuckled, and led him along to the training grounds. I got down on one knee next to him and showed him how to hold the bow.

'Remember this, Estel. Never, ever, ever,' I emphasized, 'point the bow at something you do not intend to shoot. It is a lethal weapon.'

'All right!' he answered, but I was unsure if he was really listening, or just going along with it because he really wanted to try it. Ah well, the training arrows weren't lethal in any form, because rather than sharpened tips, they merely had colored, blunt tips, made from tree sap.

I helped him slightly in fixing his aim and pressure for the first one and he released it, landing it right at the edge of the target.

'I hit it!' he shouted and I laughed.

'Well done!'

'Can I try myself?' he asked.

'Of course! Just do as I showed you.' I chuckled and settled down on the ground to watch. I gave him the occasional pointer, but for the main part, he was just practicing on his own, running to get the arrows and cleaning the target as he ran out.

I had heard the approaching footsteps and sighed slightly. I opened my mouth to tell Estel that we needed to finish up, but decided to wait until after he'd taken the shot he was preparing for. I had not expected that the one approaching would call out to him in such a criticizing voice.

'Estel!' Elladan called, making the child turn in surprise and let loose the arrow he had on the bow. It landed neatly on Elladan's forehead, making a nice red mark.

It took everything I had not to fall completely on the ground, laughing. Instead I just turned to Estel who honestly looked truly frightened.

'Oops.' We said to each other at exactly the same time and I couldn't hold it in.

'Legolas!' Elladan changed his target. 'It is no laughing matter! What were you thinking, giving a bow and arrows to an eight-year-old?'

'Oops?' I muttered, mirth disappearing slowly. I got to my feet, not wanting to be so obviously lower than the elf that was about to give me a piece of his mind.

'He did tell me not to aim at anything I didn't intend to shoot, brother!' Estel cut in, obviously trying to defend me. I smiled, but I knew Elladan well enough to see that it would not deter him in his chastising. At least it would be aimed at me and not at Estel, for he had truly done nothing wrong.

'And you intended to shoot me?' He asked, with one eyebrow raised. Had he not been so obviously miffed, I would have started laughing again.

'Well… no…' he said, dejected.

'Worry not, Estel. It is I who is at fault.' I said and Elladan nodded.

'True that. You obviously have no experience at caring for a child!' He said, making me look at the ground and mutter.

'Well, I thought that much was obvious from the beginning.' It was too low for the human to hear, but Elladan just narrowed his eyes in a glare at me.

'Estel, give me the bow, please?' He said, but the child held it tight to his chest.

'Legolas gave it to me!' he said and I wanted to groan when I got the glare from the older elf directed at me. I got down on one knee.

'Estel, I shall need it back for safekeeping, until you may use it again.'

'Not gonna happen.' Elladan muttered, again to low for the human to hear.

'Promise?'

'I promise.' I said, entirely certain that Elladan was in fact overreacting. Estel had been doing really well until he came along.

'All right.' He handed me the bow as well as the remaining arrows that were not already by the target.

'Good. Now, I was to tell you that dinner is ready.' He said and took Estel by his shoulder, leading him away from me, where I stood with the bow and arrows.

'Oh, Elladan.' I said, making him turn around and glare at me. It might not have been the best of times, but I just had to. 'You might want to remember to wash your face.' I grinned and pointed at my forehead. He just rolled his eyes and kept walking, making me laugh loudly.

My father also had some well-chosen words to say to me about my apparently less than mature behavior, and then he had softened and given me some suggestions of safe things to play with the boy. Tag was one and I spy was another. What was there to spy except trees, clouds and stone here?

But I conceded, and the following day was a bit of a bore to be honest, and I was sure that Estel felt the same.

That is why I, on the third day that they were there, invited Estel to come with me as soon as we had finished breakfast. I grabbed an apple before leaving and shoved it into my tunic. Making sure Elrond and the twins had already gone to the healing halls, I grabbed my own bow and quiver as well, and Estel made big eyes when he saw me with it.

'Will you let me shoot?'

'I'm sorry Estel, I just thought I'd hold a small demonstration for you. Your brothers are good at archery indeed, but let me tell you a secret.' I said conspiringly and leaned down to his ears. 'I am better.' I finished in a mock whisper.

He turned to me with wide eyes, obviously not believing me.

''T'is true, I swear.' I chuckled, and took aim at the farthest target, just for a moment, before I let the arrow fly and saw it hit dead center.

Estel was reasonably impressed, which was a bit confusing to me, before I realized that he in fact could not properly see the bulls-eye of the target. So I chuckled and led him up to where he was able to see it, keeping a close look at his face the entire time, rejoicing at finding the awe in it.

'Wow.' He muttered. 'My brothers could not do that.' He chuckled and I threw him an apple, which he caught, looking at me in confusion.

'Throw it as far as you can.' I said, and he took my word for it, and threw it immediately, making me quickly pull an arrow and fix my grip on the bow before firing. It pierced the apple straight through the core, sending it flying just a bit further than it would have otherwise.

Estel immediately ran up to it and picked the apple up, staring at it. I smiled in pride. At least I could make someone think I was awesome.

'Will you teach me to do that?'

Yes, as soon as Lord Elrond thinks it prudent.' I smiled and he sighed.

'I want to learn _now_.' He said impatiently.

'I understand, but your father must make that decision.' As I was rather - forcefully told the other day. I had never actually seen them all so disappointed in me before then. It gave me great pains, for I admired them all, so I was doing my best to keep out of trouble.

We did in fact play some tag during the day, but obviously it was highly unfair without certain allowances on my part. So, he bound my eyes and tied one arm behind my back. He still did not catch me without my allowing it, which he was smart enough to get, so he resorted to having a tickle war instead. Which was in fact the worst, for I am highly ticklish, and without the use of my arm I was resorted to a slithering, bucking mess on the ground.

'Mercy! Mercy!' I cried, laughing, and he let up, sitting on my thighs. I reached up with my free hand to remove the blindfold, and saw his flushed, happy face. He did look tired though, and I sat up, untying my bound arm easily now that I was not being tortured anymore.

'Shall we go back inside, Estel? You do look tired.' I realized immediately that I had said the wrong thing for a look of defiance entered his eyes.

'No. I am fine. Can we play in the trees? Oh please?'

'_In_ the trees?' I asked incredulously, and he looked down, a bit uncertain suddenly.

'I like to climb them,' he muttered.

'I see.' I nodded. 'Very well, I have the most perfect tree for us to visit.'

He smiled at me and got off my thighs. I smiled back as we both stood up and gave him my hand to hold. He immediately grabbed it, making me blink. I had not really been aware that I had held it out; it had just been pure reflex.

I brought him to one of the easier trees to climb, it had sturdy branches the closest to each other, and I just had to give the man-child a boost up into the first branch. After that he climbed rather quickly upwards, making me laugh. I followed him happily.

'Ai, Estel. You are too quick for me, indeed.' I grinned and he looked down at me. I saw his then pale face and suddenly he was falling down.

'No!' I breathed and jumped to the other side of the tree, vaulted and kicked off from the tree to get a higher falling speed than the child. I grabbed him in my arms and twisted. There was no time to land gracefully on my feet, we were already too close to the ground. So I landed on my shoulder and back and heard something crack at the same time as I felt a sharp pain.

'Not my back, not my back.' I muttered and tried to move. To my relief, only my shoulder hurt me and I put Estel on the ground and sat on my knees beside him.

'Estel?' I called, but did not get any reaction from him. 'Estel?' I tried again, fear rising in my gut. When he still did not reply, I lifted him into my arms, wincing slightly, but choosing to ignore my own pain, I ran.

I slammed the door of the healing halls open and suddenly had several pair of eyes looking at me. It took only a moment before the child was taken from my arms and I was led to a chair.

'What happened?' Elrohir asked, anger apparent in his voice.

'I… He fell.' I said, feeling panicked. 'How is he?' I asked, trying to look around the angry elf, to where Elrond and Elladan were working on him.

'Fell? Where from?'

'The tree?' I muttered, stating it as a question. I was uncertain. Estel had said he liked to climb trees, insinuating that he did it often. I was not so sure anymore.

'What?' Elrohir cried. 'What was he doing in a tree? I know you have little sense, Legolas, but this surely takes the price!'

'There are no broken bones.' I heard Elrond's voice and I sighed in relief. I had not been sure he had not been jolted as well, when we fell on the ground.

'No thanks to you.' Elrohir muttered to me.

'Enough!' Elrond said in frustration. 'Help, or get out.'

Elrohir cast a final glare my way before he went to join his family and I could feel my heart break. I left them; I would be of no help there.

It took me longer than usual to climb the great oaken tree, and I could feel his concern for me.

'I am fine, friend.' I muttered as I skipped along on its branches. I finally got as high up as I wanted, it was a position where I could see into the healing hall, but it was too far away for me to hear anything.

The tree was happy that I was with it, but it wanted me to see the healers.

'I cannot.' I whispered, keeping my eyes fixed on Estel's lithe form. 'He was hurt because of me.'

I felt an immediate wave of objection and smiled crookedly.

'You're biased.' I smirked, gently stroking the branch that I was seated upon.

A wave of exasperation came across me then and I laughed. This was the oldest tree we had within Mirkwood, and it was also the one able to express the clearest feelings. It spoke, when it felt the need, but that was incredibly rare. Oftentimes the younger trees were a lot more talkative.

Silence did however suit me at this moment.

They were running around in the healing halls, dabbing the forehead of the boy with a wet towel, cooking tea, packing the boy in blankets. Then I saw something that made me hold my breath. He started shivering convulsively. Had he been poisoned somehow? How could I have missed it?

'_Ignorant elf._' The tree muttered and I jumped.

'_What?'_

'_I _said, _ignorant elf. Even I know the disease of mortals.'_

'_Disease?'_ I frowned. I thought I had heard of it before.

_Yes, they get runny noses and fever. It can cause shivering.'_

'_Truly?'_ I asked, feeling like a small elfling again.

'_Would I lie?'_ it said indignantly.

'_Of course not, I am sorry for suggesting such.'_

'_Worry not, elfling. You have much to learn still.' _It said and I sighed, curling my legs together and leaning my chin on my knees, wincing a little at the jab of pain from my shoulder.

'I do, don't I?' I muttered, aloud. The tree had obviously finished saying what it wanted to say and had fallen silent again. 'You did not see how disappointed they were in me. I fear they shall never forgive me for this, my friend.' I muttered, feeling tears fill my eyes, but I looked up, refusing to let them fall. The tree sent out no small waves of comfort, but they almost made me want to cry more.

It was not until long into the night that I saw Estel's eyes open. I wanted to cry out, to make sure someone would see to him, but no sooner had I thought it than Elrond and the twins had appeared at his bedside.

They spoke for a moment; he obviously said something that surprised the elves before Elrond made him drink some of his horrible concoctions. I made a face at the same time as Estel, knowing exactly how vile some of them could be.

It was not long before Estel fell asleep again, and Elrond turned towards the twins, obviously saying something to them that made them truly uncomfortable, but then they left from my sight and Elrond sank down into a chair on the child's side.

'Legolas!' I heard Elrohir's voice shout loudly after a while, and I curled up a bit more, again feeling exasperation from the tree.

'_Please, friend. Do not tell them that I am here.'_ I said, worriedly. He did not reply, but I knew he would acquiesce to my request.

'He still sounds angry.' I sighed as I heard his call again. 'I was correct; they will not forgive me this. Please, let me stay until they have left for Imladris again.'

It was near morning when I heard the voices of Elrond and Thranduil.

'He disappeared?'

'Yes, it would seem so. He dropped off Estel at the healing hall yesterday, and after this no one has seen him.'

Thranduil sighed.

'What happened?'

'They had been climbing a tree, he told us, and Estel fell. I thought it odd at the time, but Estel had no broken bones, but rather a high fever. He must have fallen ill during the day.'

'That idiot son.' Thranduil sighed and I flinched.

'I would not blame him too much. He has never before seen illness I would suspect.'

'He should not have been climbing trees with a child either way.'

'Well, Estel did wake up during the night, and told us he had tricked Legolas into believing he did it all the time. In fact, he probably does, but not when we are around.' I leaned my head against the tree; I had known it. 'I suspect it would take little to convince Legolas to go tree-climbing.' I could hear the humor in his voice and had to smile.

'Yes. It is indeed his favorite. Maybe I did wrong in entrusting him with the task of looking after Estel.' My father sighed and I closed my eyes in despair.

'Nay. He is but inexperienced. My sons did not fare much better themselves when they first looked after a human child.'

Thranduil chuckled at that.

'I best try to find my son. I fear he may have been rash in blaming himself.'

Yes. I have sent Elladan and Elrohir out for this purpose as well.'

'Tell me, how fares Estel?'

'The fever has broken, but he is very weak still. He will be fine in a day or so.' I sighed in relief.

'Legolas, please!' I heard then from below me and I jumped, unseating me from my perch. I reached out with my arm to grab the branch, but felt the pain from my shoulder and crashed through two branches before I got a hold of myself and reached out with my good arm to grab a branch and easily swung myself down to the lower branches.

Both Elladan and Elrohir were now looking up, matching grins on their faces.

'I'm glad I can amuse you.' I muttered. There was no use hiding anymore, I would go down and face their wrath, because, no matter what Elrond and father had said, it truly was my fault.

'You never fail to do so, Legolas.' Elrohir chuckled as I landed on the ground, but then his face turned stern.

'Now, I still wish to know what you were thinking, letting Estel climb that tree?'

'I am sorry.' I said, bowing my head to them in despair, when they both grabbed me around the neck and pressed their knuckles against my head, messing up my hair. Unfortunately, I was not able to hide the flinch; actually, to be honest, it was probably more than a flinch, it was more of a full out recoil and they let me go, making me fall on my butt. This time I flinched and closed my eyes in pain.

'Legolas, what is wrong?' Elladan asked and moved towards me but I jumped to my feet and backed away.

'You do not need to bother with me.' I said. 'Just go back to the healing halls and tend to Estel.' I muttered and turned my back on them, walking away.

'Oh, back to the healing halls we shall go.' Elrohir said, with a decidedly odd tone to his voice.

'And we are taking one obstinate little elf with us.' Elladan chucked and one of them grabbed my hair as the other took a hold of my ear.

'Ouch!' I cried out.

'There, there, little elfling.' Elladan teased. 'We only wish to poke and prod you a bit.'

'I will come.' I growled at them. 'Let me go!'

'Nay, I do not think we shall.' Elrohir grinned and I was led up the stairs, and into the healing halls, where Elrond sat.

'Ah, you found the lost prince?' He said, smirking.

Yes, and he is hurt.' Elrohir said, making Elrond narrow his eyes and rise from his chair, motioning for me to sit down instead.

I shrugged myself free from the twins, defiantly avoiding flinching from my shoulder as well, making me feel as though I'd won.

It was a short victory however, for they had not joked when they had said they wanted to poke and prod me. Elrond had immediately found the broken shoulder, and as soon as he did, he transferred me to one of the beds, where both Elladan and Elrohir joined him in his administrations.

'Broken finger.' Elladan muttered and gave the hand to Elrond. I had not felt that.

'Broken rib.' Elrohir frowned. 'I do not feel if it is straight, father.' He moved out of the way as Elrond took over the investigation of my ribcage. As they pressed on it I was truly wondering how I'd managed to avoid noticing it until now; until of course I realized that I'd gotten it from my impromptu fall from the tree merely moments earlier.

I sighed, or, I tried to sigh, but the pain it caused to my ribs was enough to make me gasp for air.

'Still, Legolas.' Elladan muttered and I saw him hold out a cup of tea. 'Adar, let me give it to him?'

'Yes. It will remove the pain, Legolas.' He said, and Elrohir helped me sit up to sip at the tea. I finished it, but as always, it was vile. I was laid on my back again and turned my head to find Estel's eyes open, and looking at me with fear.

'Eew.' I said, and grinned when the fear disappeared.

'Legolas?' he said and I just continued to look at him, urging him to continue. 'I am sorry.' He lowered his eyes.

'_You're _sorry?' I asked, completely and utterly surprised.

'Because you got those injuries when I fell, did you not?'

I shook my head.

'Nay, my rib I broke when your brothers decided to startle me out of my perfectly nice perch on a tree branch.' I muttered.

'But…'

'Think not of it, Estel.' I said. 'It is I who am sorry.'

'It is not your fault.' He said, vehemently shaking his head. At eight years old, he held an honor, and a loyalty that was greater than all men I'd heard of. Granted, I'd not heard of many, but what I had heard did not really put them in a good light.

'Hush now.' Elrond said. 'You may hash out whose fault it was, or wasn't, once you're healed. Right now, Legolas, we need to set your shoulder.'

I rolled my eyes, taking care not to sigh this time. I turned my head away from Estel and bit into a piece of my pillow. It would not do for the man-child to hear me scream. He was right now the only one in the room that admired me.

Then Elrond pushed at my shoulder, and I tensed, taking my breath in short gasps.

'Breathe, Legolas.' Elrohir whispered.

'I am.' I growled between gasps. 'In fact, that's all I'm doing.'

'That, and talking.' I heard a stern voice from the doors and I flinched.

'How may I disappoint you next, father?' I asked, joking, and yet not. I saw the pained look in his eyes, and immediately regretted my words.

'Adar, I am sorry.' I breathed, and he shook his head.

'What happened?' he asked and I blushed.

'I fell out of the tree.' I muttered, trying to make it as incoherent as possible.

'He jumped to save me!' Estel said directly after me, not having heard my embarrassing confession. 'When I fell, he jumped for me, grabbed me. I heard bone break when we landed, but then I forget what happened.'

'Estel.' I sighed. 'It was my fault you were up there. It was all I could do.' I closed my eyes, but opened them uncertainly when I felt Thranduil's hand on my good shoulder.

He looked at me with… pride?

'You did well, son.' He said. I smiled in thanks, closed my eyes, and drifted off into sleep.

'I should not have accused him so bad, brother,' I heard Elrohir's voice as I struggled my way to awareness. It should not have gone so slowly, had I not been drugged, of course. Curse them!

'Do not blame yourself. I am fairly certain Legolas will forgive us.' Elladan said, voice slightly more dejected than his words. For me, it took a load off my chest. Maybe I had not disappointed them quite as bad as I had feared. Perhaps not beyond repair at least.

'I shall hope so. I do not enjoy thinking what he must have felt when we went at him. He is young still.' Elrohir muttered.

'Yes. I would not have him think we hate him, especially if he…' his voice faded.

'You make it sound as though I am dying, Elladan.' I smirked as I opened my eyes.

They looked down at me in shock.

'Were you eavesdropping?' Elrohir scolded and I laughed.

'Ai, Elrohir! You begin with scolding me?' I grinned and he pouted.

'Fine, _elfling_! I shall wait until you are off your back to do such.

'You smother me with kindness.' I chuckled before turning my head to find Estel sleeping. 'How is he?'

'He's fine. He was merely ill.'

'Ill?'

Yes. An absolutely horrid condition the humans face. Normally not lethal, unless they start climbing trees.' Elladan said.

'Really?' I asked, feeling worse by the moment, before I realized they were joking with me.

'You jest.' I glared.

Yes. But humans tend to fall ill on occasion. It's just the way of their life. It's like poison to them, but normally it's over quite quickly.'

'Poor men.' I muttered and the twins chuckled.

'We're sorry, Legolas.' They said suddenly and I shook my head.

'No apologies are necessary. It was I who was in the wrong.' I muttered and used my good arm to push me up in a sitting position. Well, at least to something that resembled a sitting position.

'Mayhap,' Lord Elrond started as he went into the room, 'you all need to learn to find out the entire story, before you go blaming someone.' He ran his hands over my shoulder, my rib and lastly my finger, before he moved on to Estel.

'I'm sorry.' All three of us said, demurely, both to Elrond, and each other.

Elrond snorted, and it was such an unusual sound to hear from Elrond that we all turned to him in surprise.

'You are all young. You will learn.' He smiled, but got heated objections from the twins. He was at least twice their age, but they were almost three millennia old. If he was still calling them young, I did not even wish to think about the time still left before he considered me old.


	6. Of the Valor of Escapes

**Of the Valor of Escapes**

Legolas POV

Wherein Estel is 15, and the four friends are travelling to Imladris.

* * *

><p>We were on the last leg of our travel to Imladris, just about to start our crossing of the Misty Mountains, leaving Mirkwood behind us. The three brothers had joined us in Mirkwood during the entire winter, as well as the beginning of spring, before Estel began longing for home. They had happily invited me to come along on their journey, Estel wanting to continue learning archery once back in Imladris. He had long since outgrown the smaller bow that I had given him, and was now riding with a short bow.<p>

'What are you smiling about, Legolas?' Elladan asked and I chuckled.

'How fast Estel is growing. It seems as just yesterday that I gave him my old bow, and he was sitting in front of Lord Elrond on his steed. Now, he is in fact riding on his own, and quite capable of shooting an arrow at a target.'

'Legolas!' I heard Estel's shamed voice.

'What? It is true.'

'To be fair, he was capable of shooting a arrows at a target when he was eight as well.' Elrohir grinned.

'Yes, I seem to remember him hitting the forehead of a certain someone.' I smirked, eyeing Elladan pointedly.

'I did what?' Estel asked, slightly horrified.

'Oh yes, you shot _me_, your big brother, in the head.' Elladan lamented.

'That explains a lot.' Estel muttered and ducked from the swat he knew was coming.

'Do you not remember, Estel?' Elrohir chuckled. 'It was your first visit to Mirkwood.'

'Oh, I mainly remember getting Legolas a broken shoulder, rib and finger.' He laughed.

'Oh, no, you don't.' Elladan said. 'We claim the rib and the finger. Right Legolas?'

'We shall never know.' I grinned.

'Because he does not like being reminded that he fell out of a tree.' Elladan whispered conspiratorially with Estel.

'Two trees.' Elrohir helpfully supplied.

I cleared my throat pointedly, making everyone laugh. Then Estel sneezed loudly, making me crunch up my nose.

'That is disgusting.' I said.

'Sorry for not being an elf, elf.' Estel muttered.

'Though you are as close as one can come, without actually being one.' Elrohir pointed out, just as I heard something.

'Hush!' I said and everyone silenced immediately, stopping our horses. I strained my hearing, but could not hear anything else. So I had us keep moving, although I now felt uneasy. I was certain I had heard something.

By the time we were on the other side of the mountain, heading into the forest, I had almost managed to escape that dreaded feeling, but just then, it multiplied.

'Orcs!' I called when I finally caught their scent. Or, I'm not sure I should say _finally_, although I had expected something for quite a while. The smell of orcs was not something I enjoyed.

Everyone has stopped again. I took out my bow and settled an arrow against the string.

Then I heard it. There were too many.

'Go!' I shouted and urged Andúnë to run. 'There are too many. We must reach Imladris.' I cried behind me, for we had passed the others in their surprise. They were however hot on our tails.

Elrohir was the first to cry out, and we all stopped and turned towards him. An arrow was seated in his leg. It took only moments before we were surrounded, and I started firing my arrows, as did the other three.

We did quite quick work of them, but I could feel others approaching.

'We must hurry.' I said, keeping an eye out while Elladan carefully fixed Elrohir's wound.

'What do you think we're doing?' he snapped. He was worried; it did not take a genius to understand this.

'They are coming.' I muttered, and again drew my arrow. I let it shoot free and did not wait for it to find its target before I was aiming and shooting at a second orc.

We were out of arrows quickly, and switched to our close-range weapons. For me, it was the twin knives my father had gifted me with upon completion of sword training. I jumped off of my trusty horse, and ran onto the oncoming attack.

'Elladan!' Elrohir and Estel cried at the same time and I only took a chance to glance back, seeing Elladan crumble to the ground. Estel held his own nicely, but Elrohir was getting weary. I fought my way up to them, the three of us protecting the fallen.

'Is he alive?' I took the chance to ask, as there was another lull in the onslaught.

Yes. He got a blow to his head.' Elrohir slurred and I frowned.

'Elrohir?'

'It's poison!' Estel said just as Elrohir also fell. I just barely heard the muttered apology from his lips before he succumbed to unconsciousness.

Another wave of orcs were coming.

'Estel, help me; we must move them to a safer location. We cannot protect them from all sides.' I said and we lifted first Elrohir, then Elladan, to lie by a huge stone.

As the orcs were still closing in, I realized quickly that we would have no chance without help. But we had no way of escape, the horses had all ran.

No matter, I had to try. I whistled for Andúnë and was surprised to hear hoof beats coming our way. He stopped by me and I spoke to him gently, thanking him.

'Estel. Get on, ride to Imladris and get help!' I said.

'What?' He growled. That defiance in his eyes could have been cute, but this time I did not need his objections.

'You must go! We have no chance on our own.'

'I will not leave you!'

'You must! If you do not, we shall all die!' I said, with a pointed look towards his brothers. 'If not for me, then for them! Estel, please, go!' I begged just as the orcs came again.

I vaguely noted that Estel got on my horse, and rode off.

I could focus then, focus on my dance with the orcs. Thankfully, they are rather single-minded, and did not follow Estel, it also appeared they did not try to go for the twins, but were happy fighting me.

I twisted to avoid a cut and stabbed backwards with my right knife, killing one orc. Forwards with the left, another dead. Sidestep to the right, twirl and put my right knife in a creature's neck. A club swung from the right and I jumped back, and upwards. I kicked off the stone and landed on top of the orc, burying my left knife in his skull as I hit another with the right. And so it continued for a very long time.

I was getting more and more scratches as I grew wearier, though I did not think any of them cause for worry just yet. Not until I sidestepped one orc, only to land on the sword of another through my waist. I twirled my left dagger and shoved it into the creature stabbing me. It immediately fell away and I withdrew the sword, I would not be able to fight with it in me.

I looked again at the two still twins, but could not take the time to verify that they still lived. "I strayed!" I thought, and returned my thoughts to the battle in front of me. Only five orcs left.

Twist and duck. Stab, and we're down to four. Jump over, turn and backstab. Only three now. Kick and stumble. No, that wasn't right. I felt how a dagger embedded itself in my chest and I fell to my knees. No! Elladan! Elrohir! Estel! Get up! Duck and twist upwards, stab orc in groin. Two left. Turn, turn, turn, kick. Keep it away, keep it away. Duck, thrust and stab in stomach. One.

It turned to me with an ugly grin. My awareness was fading, but I could not abandon them. Not yet, not now. I spared a glance towards the unconscious… hopefully not dead… twins, and sent a quick thought to Estel.

It laughed then, an evil, booming laughter.

'No!' I cried and ran at it. Sidestep, jump, sidestep. I was hit by its club across my left ear and I fell down. I wanted to shake my head to clear it, but knew it would not help the ringing, and only increase the dizziness. I jumped up onto the club as another blow came, vaulted and stabbed it in its skull. It was done.

I landed on one knee and crawled to the twins, laying my fingers at their necks, feeling for a pulse. I found one on both, albeit weak on Elrohir, he was alive still.

I heard more then. I could not smell them, but there were many.

'Estel.' I groaned. 'Are you safe?' I muttered, hoping against hope that he had gotten away. To at least let the most important of us be safe. The future of middle-earth.

I pulled myself up to my feet as I heard the galloping hooves come closer. I would not be taken lying down.

Wait. Hooves? Orcs uses not horses.

They came into my vision at the same time. Elves and orcs, and it was a beautiful sight indeed. I breathed a sigh of relief.

'Thank Valar!' I breathed. 'They're safe. They will live.' I smiled and let myself fall as darkness took overhand.

...

It was a struggle, returning to consciousness. I could not identify all places where I hurt, but the wound in my side was demanding a lot of attention. My hearing returned first, but my eyes would not obey my command to open.

'I'm sorry, Ada.' I heard Estel's sad voice.

'Whatever for?' Elrond asked and I could feel his hand being put upon my shoulder, sending a wave of pain through me, making me tense up.

'Legolas?' Elrond asked, forgetting about his question to Estel. I tried to answer, I really did, but my body was not my own. It was succumbed to pain and weariness, and did not listen to what I wanted.

'Ada, is he awake?' I heard Elladan's voice, and would have breathed a sigh of relief, had I been able.

'Nay, but he is reacting to the pain.' He answered and Estel gave a small, distressed sound.

'It is my fault!' He said. 'Had I not left…'

'We would all be dead.' Elrohir's weary voice said and they all left my bedside in favor of Elrohir.

'Elrohir.' I heard Elrond's relief; just from the way he said the name of his son. 'How do you feel?'

'I am well, adar.'

'No, you are not.' He had a smirk on his face, I could tell from his voice. 'But you will be.'

It was silent for a while as tea was being brewed, and wounds gone over.

'What… happened?' Elladan asked after a long while. 'I fell, so early.' He sounded distraught.

'Many waves of orcs came. We do not know for what purpose, but it would seem we had entered right in their travelling path.' Elrohir began, I think for the benefit of Elrond, for Elladan had been awake for the first two waves.

'I know not much more than you, however, for I felt the darkness of the poison take overhand. How did you escape, Estel?'

I struggled to reach consciousness once again. I would not have Estel blame himself. A loud moan rang through the room, and I was afraid Elrohir was worse hurt than it had sounded. But then it was I who was surrounded and I realized I had somehow been the one to let out that noise.

'Legolas.' Estel said; fear and, above all, guilt coloring his voice. But I lost my fight before I could alleviate his fears, and fell back into darkness.

...

It was easier, the next time, to regain my bearings. Again, my hearing came first, but I was able to open my eyes this time.

'Legolas!' Estel breathed to my left and I turned to smile at him. What greeted me was a small, pale child with red eyes, and bags underneath. It made me frown.

'ADA!' he cried, making me flinch as a headache notified me of its less than welcome presence.

'Estel?' Elrohir asked from his bed.

'Legolas is awake!' Estel said and the sounds made from Elrohir's direction made me turn his way. He was actually trying to get up.

'No. Stay, Elrohir.' I said, and he fixated me with a glare.

'Yes, Elrohir,' Elladan's voice came from the door, chuckling. 'Stay!'

He snorted, but rested back on his bed, obviously satisfied, now that Elladan was moving towards me.

'What's wrong?' Elrond said then, slightly out of breath, by the door. It was such an unexpected sight that I had to chuckle. Unfortunately, I should not have, for it unleashed pains I had not yet identified, making me gasp instead.

It served only to make Elladan and Elrond make more haste to my bedside. Elladan had somehow managed to grab some tea on his way. They pulled me up slightly, I had to clench my jaw to not cry out, and Elladan put the cup by my lips.

'I do not wish for it.' I said petulantly.

'Drink.' Elrond said, little patience for my stubbornness. I had learnt, over the ages, when to just shut up and do as he said. This was one of those times, so I opened my mouth and let Elladan pour the brew into my mouth. He lowered my head back onto the pillows and I breathed painfully.

'Estel.' I said, remembering his previous words. 'Thank you for saving me.' I smiled and looked his way.

His wide eyes showed surprise, but then guilt went into them again and he shook his head.

'Talk of this later.' Elrond muttered. 'Legolas, you are not…'

'I am well enough for this.' I hissed, glaring at Elrond, low enough so that the human would not hear. His eyes betrayed him. There was fear for me, but he also wished for Estel to stop blaming himself. He sighed and looked into my eyes.

'You have a concussion. You are poisoned. You have numerous wounds that have required stitching. You were stabbed, all the way through your waist, hit with an arrow in your shoulder, which we were forced to push through, and you almost bled to death. If you will, speak. But you may not move, and should you do such, I will restrain you.' He said, and took a seat.

I started to nod, but wondered if Elrond would count that towards moving. No matter, it would have hurt my head anyways. I had not expected to hear such a list of injuries.

'Estel, had you stayed, then yes, we would have held out for longer, but there were more waves of orcs. You arrived just before another one, am I right?'

Yes.' Estel nodded. 'But I ran!'

'No,' this time I braved a small shake of my head, managing to keep the wince from showing. 'You did not run. You went for help, and you came back. It takes a great man to see that not everything can be done alone.'

I heard a small snort from both Elladan and Elrohir at that. It did not take much effort from my side to ignore them.

'But…'

'You did not leave us. Are we not all alive?'

Yes,' he said, eyes downcast.

'Are we not all safe?'

Yes.'

'Then that is your doing, Estel.'

'He is right.' Elladan nodded. 'Though I would very much still like to hear what happened.' He muttered under his breath and I chuckled. This time I did not contain the wince. I had somehow forgotten my headache. I gave a quick glance at Elrond, but he was looking at Elrohir who had started making his way over to us, feeling a bit left out in his bed.

'Well, Elladan, we were attacked by orcs. You left us so early, you wouldn't remember.' I smirked and he just barely stayed his hand from smacking me over my head.

'I know as much.' He growled.

'I do not have much more to tell. You and Elrohir were out, and Estel and I moved you to a more secure spot during a lull in the fight. The horses had escaped, so we had no possibility to ride you out of there. We were about to be surrounded again, and I heard more coming. We had no chance, so I whistled for Andúnë, who, against all reason, came to us. I asked for Estel to ride him to Imladris, and get assistance.' I ended my tirade, the incessant pounding in my head trying to draw my attention.

'He rode as I fought another wave of orcs. I know not how many there were, only that I had to hold on for Estel to return.' I said and smiled. 'And return he did.'

'Andúnë ran quickly. I was sure he would have kept going had I fallen off as well.' Estel said. 'Ada gathered a troop as soon as he saw me coming through the gates and we rode back. You…' his breath hitched. 'You were standing, just barely, covered in blood.' He shook slightly and I wanted to reach out for him, but remembered Elrond's words. Besides, I realized he wouldn't have wanted it, when I saw his upturned face, trying to hold back his tears. 'Then you fell.' He said in an accusing tone.

'I'm so sorry.' I breathed, caught up with his feelings. He just shook his head.

'I thought you'd died.' He muttered and suddenly dashed out of the room. I threw my cover off and managed to get my feet out of the bed before I was pushed back onto the bed, the gritting pain made me clench my teeth tightly together.

'Stay. I will go find Estel.' Elrond said and I nodded wearily. 'Thank you, Legolas.'

I looked after him until I could see him no longer. He was thanking me for that which was not my doing. I had not expected thanks, and did not feel that I deserved any.

'Oh, no you don't.' Elladan chuckled and made me look at him. 'I will not have you diminish what you did. We are also grateful, Elrohir and I, that you were able to keep us alive. But we are most grateful for you getting our brother to leave. I cannot fathom what power of conviction you possess.'

I smiled softly.

'I asked him to save the two of you.' I shared, and chuckled at the shocked look on both their faces. It was really starting to hurt now, headache overpowering everything.

'Really?' Elrohir had to ask.

Yes.' I managed to groan out. 'I would not lie.' I said and closed my eyes.

'Do you need some tea, Legolas?'

I seriously considered his offer, and opened my eyes to see Elladan's concerned face leaning over me. I sighed; maybe it would alleviate his concerns.

'Yes, please.'

He was quick in hiding the new look of shock on his face, but disappeared for a moment, during which I closed my eyes again. When he came back he helped me lean up so I could drink it, and carefully lowered me down again.

I closed my eyes.

'I don't think he's ever drank it willingly before.' I heard Elrohir's voice.

'No indeed. He must be truly bad off. I am concerned.' Elladan answered him.

I just couldn't win, could I?


	7. Of Hunts and the Virtue of Patience

**Of Hunts and the Virtue of Patience**

Legolas POV

Wherein Estel is 17/18 and Legolas agrees to go hunting with him

* * *

><p>'It is not fair!'<p>

'Life is not fair, Estel.'

'I want to come with you!'

We were standing by the waterfall of Imladris. I had arrived the day previously, having promised Estel that I would join him and his family on his first real hunt. He was coming of age the very next day after all. However, Elrond had been brought word that there was disease spreading in one of the villages of Men, and they needed to go swiftly. It was an ailment that affected the children mainly, but also some of the young adults.

'It is too dangerous for you. I will not put you in the midst of disease.' Elrond scowled, obviously thinking the subject closed.

'I can help.' Estel had to say and stood up bravely against the glare he got from Elrond.

'You will be of no help dead.' Elrond growled and turned. 'Elladan, Elrohir, we ride now.'

They left us. I did not feel the same drive as Estel did to be out there and help for I was no healer, and was more likely to be in the way. Besides, I had a friend that probably could use some company. I smiled when I noticed him kicking small rocks into the waterfall.

'Take care not to cause a rockslide, Estel.' I grinned, thinking of the time when I had done just that.

'It would serve them right.' He growled. 'I really can help!'

'I know. And Elrond knows this, but Estel, you are too dear to him. To willingly risk you being infected with a deadly disease is not something he could do.'

He deflated slightly.

'I wish I weren't human.' He said, silently.

'I know not how it feels to be human, but it rarely does good to wish to alter something that is not under your control.' He turned his head to look at me, and chuckled after a while.

'It's impossible to argue with Elves.' He laughed. 'Can you not just let me remain angry, and not start bringing logic into the fray?'

'I do not enjoy seeing you angry, Estel.' I chuckled.

'Then you can turn your head.' He muttered and threw a small pebble my way, which I easily avoided through a small movement of my head.

'Possibly. If you much desire to be angry, I shall keep quiet and listen.' I quirked a grin his way. He would not take me up on that offer. Estel was never angry for long, and he was better than staying angry with Elrond for something like this. And he was definitely better than remaining angry for being a Second Born.

'Nay.' He sighed. 'You have ruined the moment already.' He huffed, but gave me a smile to show that he did not really blame me.

He dropped to sit down on the stones, several small pebbles falling down into the river. Or so I thought, but I realized I did not hear a splash. So I leaned over and saw a kind of catcher had been built just by the edge of the river.

'Elrohir told me once they built it when I was brought to Imladris. Something about not wanting a repeat performance.' I laughed loudly, and he looked up at me in surprise.

'Do you know of what happened?'

'Do I ever.' I chuckled and sat down. 'But, so you know, it was in fact not my fault. There was this sweet lizard…' Estel shook his head in exasperation at this. 'Suffice to say, I rescued the lizard, but accidentally caused a rock-slide, and it took them a day and a night to clear the river up again to let the waterfall flow as usually.

'So you've also gotten into all kinds of trouble since forever?'

'Well, forever I could not say, since I have not lived forever, nor ever shall I. But if you ask my family, I have been causing trouble ever since the day I was born.'

'That long?' Estel raised an amused eyebrow. 'So maybe I'm not that bad after all?'

'No, Estel! You're not that bad at all.' I put my arm around his shoulders.

'Do you think father and my brothers will be back tomorrow?' I sighed deeply.

'I cannot say. You know diseases better than I, but it seemed this was not a trivial one.'

'Indeed.' Estel nodded. 'No, I do not think they will be back tomorrow.' He said dejectedly, disappointment marring his face.

I knew he did not think his family should be with him on his birthday, when they could do more good elsewhere. But of course it was disappointing for him.

'Why don't we go hunting tomorrow?' I asked and he looked at me in surprise.

'Truly?'

'Yes. I should think that Elrond would approve, although we are not able to ask.' I smirked and thus it was decided.

...

We rode out early, to the edge of Trollshaws, where we perched upon branches of a tree, where we could keep eyes to both forest and the plains. Being by the river, a lot of animals would come to drink.

Often I heard and saw animals that Estel never noticed. I did not think it prudent to bring them up after his small outburst the previous day. It was, after all, nothing that he could control.

Then a doe that I had been keeping my eye on was moving towards us. I had discarded her as prey, for she had young at her side, but Estel had not seen that, and strung his bow. I gently pushed his arrow away, making him look at me in anger.

'There is much to hunting, Estel. Part of it is knowing when to let your prey go.' I said and the young jumped up happily next to its mother.

'I did not see…' he said with a sigh and lowered his bow.

'Of course! What you need is patience.' I said and almost choked on my words. When spending time with the human, I felt as though my patience was never-ending, although, any Elf would say I had little.

'Patience won't keep you alive.'

'And had you truly needed to shoot that doe for dinner, to avoid from starving, I would have let you. But we are not quite at that point, would you not agree?'

'Fine.' Estel muttered, and we returned to our watch.

Not much later, I heard a horse arriving, and looked to the north. It was an Imladris Elf, riding hard. Looking closer, it was one from Elrond's company, and he appeared wounded.

'Estel, we have to meet someone.' I just said and jumped down from the tree and picked our packs together. Once he got down, we got onto our horses and we rode.

'What is going on!' he asked.

'I know not, but I fear something unforeseen has occurred to Elrond's company.'

The rider saw us and slowed.

'Legolas!' He cried, and I urged my horse to go even faster. 'Estel.' He breathed in horror as he saw the youngster.

'What has happened?' I asked as we came up to the Elf. He had wounds, one arrow was still piercing his shoulder.

'We were attacked by the Coldfells.' He said. 'There were too few of us, we could not stop them.'

'What about my father? My brothers?' Estel asked, but the Elf just looked away.

I should have expected it, and should have held onto his horse, but Estel kicked his horse in the sides and rode towards Coldfells. I called for his horse, but it merely hesitated a moment as Estel urged it on again.

'Can you get to Imladris? Gather the army?' I asked quickly and he nodded. 'I will go after Estel.' I said and we both rode off in our separate directions.

Unfortunately for me, his horse is faster than mine, and I did not reach him until we were by Coldfells and he became uncertain of the way.

'Estel.' I said in reproach as we slowed to a walk, and he looked at me, slightly guiltily.

'You did not need to come.'

'Yes, I did.' I said simply. 'I have been here only once before, with a delegation from Mirkwood. The hills obscure my vision, but I hear angry voices further north-west. I believe we would do better to leave our horses and avoid detection.'

Estel nodded and we got off our horses. Estel is quite good at moving without making noise, but he is no Elf. From the angry voices, that were talking in Westron, I figured that we were dealing with Men, and they would not be able to hear Estel's progress over the hills.

'We should just kill them.' I heard a voice, and then a swat.

'We can't just kill them, you twat. Then we have nothing to bargain with.' Someone else said, and I turned to Estel and put a finger to my lips, and then indicated for him to stay still as I climbed up the rest of the way. The tall grass kept me hidden as I saw what went on down in the valley.

Three men stood around Elrond and his sons, each holding a spear pushed against their throats. Another group was outside, about triple in size, held bows. They were not tensed, but each held an arrow on the string and kept vigilant watch over the three captives.

I reached out a hand and caught Estel by the hem of his jacket. He was getting tall, I took a moment to note as I pulled him backwards.

'We have to save them.' He hissed

'Patience, child.' I chuckled silently and he glared at me. 'Your father's army is coming; it is safer to wait for them. See you not the spears aimed at the throats of your family?' I smirked and he dropped down to crouch next to me, the grass making so much noise I winced.

'What was that!' someone called, and almost all men turned our way. Elrond kept looking at the leader, but Elladan and Elrohir looked directly at us, and I saw them smile. I gave a small wave, and saw them hold their chuckles as they looked down again.

'It is merely the wind.' Someone said.

'Nay. Someone is there.' The leader growled, but he had not been looking at us, he had been looking at his prisoners. I almost groaned as three men went in our direction.

'Hide. Stay away.' I said and unsheathed my knives silently and snuck off towards the men nearing us. I jumped up when I was but steps away, and stabbed the first in his thigh, spun and got the second in his side, jumped, and got the third in his shoulder of his main arm. Not enough to kill, but enough to keep them from using their weapons.

I heard screams then, from the valley, and more men were charging towards me. I sheathed my knives again and began hurling arrows at them, felling them, but again not killing any.

'STOP! OR I WILL KILL THEM.' A loud voice called and I froze as I saw the leader, now standing alone with the three we had come to save, with a knife pressed against the Elrohir's throat, hard enough to draw blood.

I let my bow go and two men that I had not had time to shoot before the threat came to me and bound my hands behind my back. They pushed me forwards, to join the other three, and I got a spear to my throat as well. I gave a small chuckle.

'Sorry, guys! This was not exactly how I'd planned it.'

'It would seem you did not plan at all.' Elrond muttered.

'I am sorry, Legolas. It was my gaze that gave you away.' Elladan whispered.

'And mine.'

'Worry not.'

'No talking!' My captor said and pushed the spear harder against my throat. 'Boss, we do not have to keep this one alive, do we?' He grinned evilly and the leader looked at me in hatred.

'Father. Let me have him!' The man that I had hit in the shoulder said, making me understand the look in the older man's eyes.

'Yes, yes, I think I shall.' He smirked and bent to his knees, putting his head straight in front of mine, and pushed my cheek up with his hand. 'Should we see just how much pain an elf can endure?'

'You touch him, you lose any power of bargain.' Elrond said, angrily, but the man just laughed.

'That might have worked for your sons, but you cannot claim this one as yours. Just look at his hair.' He laughed.

'All wood-elves would attack you! He is the prince of Mirkwood!' Elladan said, and while I saw a flash of doubt in the man's eyes, it apparently did not matter. He got up and his son took his place. The first thing he did was to grab my knives and inspect them.

'Beautiful knives, these are.' He sneered, and I saw him tense his left arm, and I bit my teeth together in preparation. Then the knife was seated in my right shoulder, not quite as deep as it could have been had he used his dominant hand, but I could feel it grind against my bone.

Elladan had flinched at my side, and turning to him I could see the torment in his face.

'I'm fine.' I breathed, not moving my lips, just high enough for the three around me to hear.

Then the knife was pressed against by the son of the leader, and I tensed. How I wanted to move backwards, to get it away from me. The eyes of the man were crazed, and I knew he was not going to stop here. I had offended him personally.

'Addric, his thigh as well!'

'And break a rib!'

'And plunge the knife into his side!'

Men cried suggestions from all around, clearly wanting to imitate the hurt I had done against them, and Addric, as he was named, seemed eager to fulfill them all. He was not very graceful with the knives, his left hand not used to the movements. Unfortunately, this meant that he did not always hit exactly where he was aiming, and he inflicted more damage than he would have otherwise.

'I should have killed you after all.' I muttered after he had embedded the knife between two of my ribs. I struggled to keep upright, and felt Elladan and Elrohir shuffle closer to me, allowing me to lean back against their shoulders.

'You should have, but then you would be dead by now.' He laughed.

'Enough!' I heard Estel call then and I groaned. Apparently he had run to get his horse and was now riding into the valley.

'And who are you, traveller?' the leader asked with raised eyebrows.

'Someone who does not wish for you to bring war to your doorstep.' He said, voice high and clear. He would make a great king. 'The golden-haired Elf you are torturing is a prince, and should his father be made aware of your actions, he will surely march to war.'

The men began speaking among each other at this. Apparently the word of a man was more believable because it appeared that this frightened them.

'We only wanted to force them to give us compensation, have them help us. We cannot go to war.' I was surprised.

'Help you?' I laughed. 'How will this make them _help_ you?' I groaned as Addric pressed against the knife still in my side, and felt it make the wound even larger.

'Silence, Elf.'

'He has a point.' Elladan said, loudly. 'For what do you need our help? We were on our way back from a village that had an infectious disease when you ambushed us. We provide help to those that deserve it!'

'Why did not we deserve it then?' The leader asked, getting into Elladan's face.

'What?'

'We sent for you! All our children died!' He screamed, and I sighed in dismay. It was not possible that Elrond would have refused to come to the aid of children.

'No one arrived.' Elrond said. 'What is it that you wish from us now?'

The leader stared at the back of Elrond's head.

'No one… arrived? You are lying.' He strode around to stand in front of the Elf lord. I looked up then to see Estel sending me concerned glances, so I smiled for him. It did not stop him from looking worried however, and then suddenly the knife was withdrawn from my side.

I had not expected it, so I arched my back and could not help from starting on a shout, but clenched my jaw shut. Don't worry them! Elladan and Elrohir both tensed, and pressed their shoulders against me, until I slumped back down. That hurt!

Addric had taken my knives and was moving over to Elrond, out of my sight.

'I came to you!' He said. 'I came to you, asking for help!'

'I am sorry, I have not seen you before.'

'Father, why would I lie?'

'I believe you, son.' The leader growled, and I assumed he did something threatening to Elrond, because Estel was suddenly moving, and out of my sight.

'Stop!' He said. 'Surely there is more behind this story, will you really do this without having the truth?'

I felt a shiver go through my body, and clenched my teeth. I hurt, and it was so incredibly cold.

'Legolas?' Elrohir asked in a worried tone, and tried to put his head over his and my shoulder to see better.

'We will confer.' The leader said. 'Tie the traveller up with them, he is doubtless part of their company.' He had keen eyes, this human.

Moments later I felt Elladan shift away and Estel was taking his place. I could feel by how he was placing his legs that he was intending to sit so I could lean against him and I tried to move away.

'No.' I got out, but stilled when the spear was pressed harder against my throat, and I glared up at the human.

'You honestly believe that dull spear could pierce skin on this close distance?' I growled, tired of their antics.

'No, but I can crush your skull with it.' He answered and raised his spear.

'Gannyn, leave it!' the leader called before they disappeared.

'Legolas.' I heard Estel's voice behind me and I sighed unhappily. His left leg was folded behind me, and his right leg extended along my right. 'Lean back.'

'No.' I growled, but it was too late.

'So father was correct.' Addric said, leering, and leaned down.

'I know him not!' I said, and Addric pressed his thumb against the wound in my shoulder. I had expected him to do something, so I just glared up at him.

'Silly Elf.' He laughed. 'Go ahead, lean against your _savior_.' He got into my face and snarled. '_Nothing_ will save you now.' He pressed hard on my shoulder, shoving me back against Estel.

'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.' Estel said, completely horrified. I did not have the strength to move away from him so I just turned my head slightly to look at him.

'Not your fault. Should have killed him when I had the chance.' I mumbled.

'Estel, do you see his injuries?' Elrohir whispered.

'You could just ask me, you know.' I rolled my eyes.

'As if you're going to tell the truth.' Elladan hissed.

'He's losing a lot of blood from the knife wound in his side.'

'It's pierced his lung.' Elrond muttered. 'I can hear it in his breath.' I focused on my breathing and did indeed hear a small gurgling noise.

'He will die if you do not let us treat him!' Estel called, and Addric just laughed madly.

'Good!'

'You will go to war?'

'And how exactly will the Elves know where he is?' I smirked then, for I heard the running march of the army of Imladris. Even Elves have a hard time running silently with armor.

'They are already coming.' I breathed, noticing it was getting harder and harder to get any words out. My breathing was more labored as well, but I struggled to keep it steady, not wanting to have them focusing on me.

'You lie. You all lie with such ease, it aggravates me.' Addric said and kicked at my face, but Estel leaned backwards somehow, taking me out of his target area. The leader's son lost his balance when he did not hit anything where he expected it, and he fell.

He got to his feet quickly, and jerked me to my feet as well, through grabbing onto the front of my tunic.

'No!' I heard Estel cry.

'You should have thought about your actions, scum.' He said and I hurriedly kicked him in his groin, making him drop me. Unfortunately, he was the only thing holding me up, so I dropped to the ground as well. At least I got the satisfaction to see my tormenter writhe around for a while before his renewed anger made him start kicking me. He did not even care where he hit, and all I could do really, was to try and roll with it, lessening the blows as much as possible.

'Addric!' I heard the leader's voice, and the onslaught of kicks finally stopped.

'Let me loose! Let me treat him!' Estel cried.

'They are coming, Estel. He did not lie.' Elrond said silently, trying to calm him.

Then I was grabbed again, only slightly gentler this time, and was put down next to Estel and Elrohir again. Ropes were untied.

'Treat him, then. Keep him alive, if you will. It makes us no difference!'

Estel was immediately by my side and moved my head slightly back and upwards, actually making the breathing just a bit easier. He put his one hand on the wound on my thigh, and one on my side, and pressed.

'I need needle and thread.' He said, sounding crestfallen, it appeared he already knew they would not give it to them.

'Where _are_ they?' He asked then and leaned his head downwards.

'Patience, Estel, patience.' I chuckled. Or, well, gurgled might be a better word for it now, and Estel winced.

'Curse your patience!' He hissed and I closed my eyes. I just needed to rest, just for a moment. I was so cold.

'Legolas!' Estel pressed harder against my thigh, forcing me to open my eyes again.

'_Now_, you are hurting me.' I growled. I just wanted to rest. Then I heard them; the Elves had arrived!

'Release them!' I heard Glorfindel's voice.

'Nay! We will kill them if you take a step closer.' The leader called back, but Glorfindel paid him no heed.

'Fire!' He said, rather silently. The humans would not have been able to hear he uttered a single command, although they could probably not understand him anyways. I heard numerous arrows being fired, and bodies falling to the ground. I was certain they did not take as much care not to kill them as I had.

'Ai, Estel.' I muttered then, realizing I had missed telling him something. He lifted his worried face into my view and I smiled. 'Happy birthday.'

...

I woke many times, in the beginning it often felt as though we were moving, but later everything was still. I was never alone when I woke, but still I was not able to utter a single word, nor hear if they were talking to me. Somehow, I just knew they were there; I felt their presence.

I do not know how many of those odd, half-awake moments I had had before I was finally able to drag my way up to the surface.

'Legolas?' Elrond asked and I opened my eyes and looked at him. I felt as though I had slept forever, and yet, I was incredibly tired. I began to move, but stopped and groaned at the unexpected pain.

'Why? What happened?' I was in the Houses of Healing for some reason. My ribs were paining me. My shoulder was constantly sending jabs of agony. And talking _hurt._

'Anyone got the horse that ran me over?' I smiled, before anyone had said anything.

'If by horse you mean human, then yes. We got him.' Elladan muttered, anger plain in his voice.

'Human? What of Estel? I he all right?'

'He is fine.' Elladan said, after sharing a meaningful look with his father.

'He is not? What is wrong with him?' I asked and pulled against the covers, trying to move, but Elrond put his hand on my uninjured shoulder.

'He is fine, as Elladan said.' Elrond said, looking steadily into my eyes, and I deflated. I was sure that they were hiding something, but I had exerted myself too much and fell into the dark.

...

The next time I woke I had made no noise, and just wanted to rest a while longer before I would need to talk again. So I kept my eyes closed, and tried to keep a slow breathing pattern, for they were sure to notice if it changed overly much. At least I remembered what had happened now.

'All I did made him get hurt worse.' I heard Estel murmur, and I immediately changed my mind.

'Not true.' I groaned, and felt a bit disoriented when four faces appeared over me. Elrond and Elladan were on my left, and Elrohir and Estel on my right. 'Not true at all.' It still hurt to talk, so I just looked at him, willing him to believe me.

'I should not have sat with you, I should not have evaded his kick.'

'You did right; nothing was your fault. That man was just… out to get me. I have more experience, for, believe it or not, this has happened to me before.' I murmured. But then they had been after my father's gold, and had had this truly subtle approach to their torture.

'Not a pleasant thing to have experience in.' Estel muttered.

'Nay.' I smiled, and wanted to talk of other things.

'At least we got to hunt, Estel.' I grinned and he raised an eyebrow. I looked at Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir mischievously. 'Though I had rather expected to be hunting animals, or even orcs, rather than family.'

'Shut it, Legolas!' Elrohir pouted, playfully and I chuckled, but stopped when it made me curl up in pain, and I could not keep consciousness.

...

The next time I woke I felt a lot better, though the cold lingered, and found that only Estel was sitting directly by me. He was sitting in a chair on my left side and had rested his head on his bent arm that was lying upon the bed. I smiled; he still looked quite innocent, even though he had grown up to an adult.

He must have sensed something because he blearily blinked his eyes open and looked at me

'So… when can I get out of this bed?' I asked and frowned as Estel's smirk.

'Patience, Legolas, patience.'

I was in for a long stay in Imladris this time.


	8. Of Human Diseases

**Of Human Diseases**

Legolas POV

Wherein Legolas is certain his friend will die

* * *

><p>Estel had forced me to go on another hunt with him once I had recovered from our latest one. I was a bit uncertain about it, and had pleaded with Elladan and Elrohir to come with us, but they had begged off. They had muttered some thing or another about not having time to babysit <em>two<em> spawns of Mordor.

I was now highly regretting that I had not listened to my gut feeling and just not gone with Estel. Then again, he had said he would go alone if I would not come with him, which would have been infinitely worse. Because now he was lying at the trunk of a tree, shivering (even though he was covered in all our blankets). He had been fine when he had gone to sleep, but now it appeared he had been poisoned. I had been racking my brain the entire night to try to figure out just _when_ he had been poisoned, but had not been able to figure it out. What are five centuries of experience if you can not even help your friend?

I poked at the fire with a stick, wishing the water could boil faster, when I heard a groan from Estel.

'Estel!' I said and moved to his side. His eyes were feverish. 'Are you all right?' I just barely managed to refrain from rolling my eyes at my question. Of course he wasn't.

'Let me sleep.' He groaned and I shook my head.

'No, enough with the sleep! You have slept for the entire night, and almost unto noon! I'm making some _athelas_ for you, for I have been unable to wake you.' I said, walking back to the non-boiling water, and he sat up carefully to lean against the tree trunk.

'I am fine.' He muttered, but his eyes were hazy and unfocused. He had trouble breathing; I could hear him taking his breaths through his mouth rather than through his nose.

'I fear you have been poisoned.' I told him, and he turned his gaze at me in confusion. Then I saw a flash of… something… in his eyes. It was gone so quickly that I could not identify it. Had it been mirth? No… Why would it be?

'Ai, Legolas.' He whined and I moved again to come closer to where he sat. I put my hand against his forehead. It was clammy and he was warm even though it was quite cool outside.

'I am dying.' He moaned and I frowned.

'I _knew_ we should not have left for a hunting trip!' I said angrily and looked into Estel's eyes. They were drooping. Then he sneezed and I recoiled. He'd just hit me with his disgusting yellow mucus. But I had to be valiant; he was dying after all! Although it was a strange working poison indeed. Or was the sneezing a way for the human body to get rid of it?

'Legolas!' He groaned. I was becoming really worried. I had never seen him like this before. He had never complained this much, not even when he had gotten a spear right through his shoulder. 'I'm so cold! And every bone in my body hurts!'

'What have you broken?' I asked, horrified. Indeed, this was a strange poison. Could not the water finish boiling quickly, and why had I waited so long before I had thought to boil some? He had turned surprised eyes at me, before he started to chuckle. I became angry, not at Estel per say, but it was frustrating to just watch as he died.

'Do not exhaust yourself on my behalf!' I sneered, angrier than I had intended, but he just laughed louder, until it turned into a racking cough and I muttered an apology.

Finally, the water was boiling! I took it away from the fire and let the leaves soak for a while before I held it up to Estel.

'It will not help.' He said weakly, but still breathed in the healing fragrance.

'Then what can I do?' I asked, desperate.

'I want to go home. To my warm bed.' He muttered and I nodded.

'Yes, Elrond can save you.' I said, absolutely convinced of the fact, began packing up everything and put it on Estel's horse behind his saddle. I put the fire out and looked at Estel thoughtfully. Though he looked exhausted, he had a small smile on his face, and I was glad he did not appear to be hurting at the time.

'Will you be able to ride?' I asked, and he turned the left side of his mouth upwards in a cocky grin.

'Always.' He said and pushed himself up. But then he staggered, and I took three long strides to reach him before he fell.

'Careful.' I said as I supported him to his horse. 'I would rather you ride with me, Estel.'

'I will not!' He glared at me. 'I'm not invalid.'

'No, you're only dying, according to your own words!' I said vehemently, but then muttered, 'Though hearing you fight me makes me doubt. It would seem you are not much different from how you normally are.' I smirked, but carefully helped him get onto his horse.

He kept his own for quite a while, but I saw his head drop a few times. He was sniveling a _lot_. And above all, he was still shivering. I almost thought he was going to fall out of the saddle.

'Enough!' I called, tired of the slow pace we had to keep. I wanted to get him to Imladris, _now!_

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

'Stop this foolishness and ride with me!'

'I never knew you wanted to hold me so much.' He smiled teasingly and I glared.

'I never knew you wanted to die so badly.' I snarled in response and was surprised to see that glint in Estel's eyes again. It definitely was mirth.

'I will be fine until we reach Imladris.' He snickered and I growled. I growled! The human frustrated me to no end. I never growled! It was something that was reserved for orcs and wargs, and possibly for dwarves. It was not for elves!

As soon as I saw Imladris rise in front of us, I wanted to gallop to it, but Estel never would have managed. And I could not just leave him, especially, I reminded myself, since it was for his sake I wanted to reach Imladris. So we rode the distance at a walk, and I saw how Estel sat up straighter and straighter in his saddle. I was certain he was going to feed Elrond with the worst lies, human as he is.

Elrond was standing by the gates, waiting for us. He had taken to doing that, whenever Estel or I were arriving in Imladris. He said it saved time.

'He's poisoned!' I said, jumping off my horse, before Estel had time to even open his mouth, and I got an exasperated, but still kind of… joyful, glare.

'Am not.' Estel muttered, and Elrond walked up to him, scrutinizing him closely before he started to laugh heartily, and I was surprised.

'He's dying!' I said, thinking Elrond must have missed something.

'To your room, Estel.' Elrond smiled and Estel jumped off his horse with his father's aid, and began walking slowly towards the Last Homely House.

'What? Elrond, certainly…' I began, but stopped when he looked at me in compassion, and just a tad bit of humor, and I suddenly realized.

'He is just sick.' I muttered, narrowing my eyes. Elrond nodded before he handed me the reins of Estel's horse and then he went to help his son inside. I stood still for a few moments, thoughts of the last night and day rushing through my mind, making me more and more annoyed as I realized how I had been fooled.

'You _are_ dying, Estel! Do not be mistaken!' I shouted, to make sure he heard me with his human ears. 'As soon as you are well again, I shall kill you myself!' I heard him laugh softly as he went.

I turned my back to them and went with the horses to the stables. Stubborn, evil, lying human! Thank the Valar he would live.


	9. Of Daring Loyalty

**Of Daring Loyalty**

Legolas POV

Elladan, Elrohir and Estel visit Legolas in Mirkwood for the games, but orcs are prowling the woods.

(This one kind of got away from me… I had meant for it to be a short snippet… somehow it ended up being the longest story yet. It is also quite a weird story… My apologies)

* * *

><p>'Would you please calm down, Legolas?' My father said through his teeth, and I stopped fidgeting.<p>

'Sorry, father.' I said, appropriately chastised, and more than a little ashamed. One could think I was an elfling again. I meet Elladan, Elrohir and Estel at least once per year, but almost never in Mirkwood, this was only the third time for Estel. They were to watch the games that we held once a century. Well, approximately once a century. Time is not really important in the Elven realms, although I have started to notice the years more since befriending a human. When I was an elfling, I thought the years went much too slow; I just wanted to grow up. Now however, they went far too fast, although I knew Estel would disagree.

'You may leave.' Father sighed. Had we been alone he would have rolled his eyes, but right now we were sitting and watching the qualifying rounds for the warriors.

'Nay.' I muttered silently. 'I would not be that rude to our warriors.' I was sure I saw my father smirk in the corner of my eye, but when I turned towards him, he was looking exactly as normal.

The qualifying rounds were to finish during the day. Only the Elves that had won the last time were directly qualified. One of the winners had travelled to Valinor already, so we had offered the runner-up that position. She had refused, saying she would qualify according to the regular rules. We had never been in that position before, so it would not really have been a breach against the regular rules. But my father had acquiesced with her request, and she had been one of the first in the two forging classes that had qualified.

Once the last qualifying game of the day was finished I was to go out together with the evening patrol. It was not my regular patrol group; this group was missing one Elf who had been hurt by a spider the last time and they needed someone to fill their number.

'Prince Legolas,' Óleryd said respectfully as we met up by the gates, and I gave him a nod. 'Would you wish to take command this evening?'

'Nay. I am merely helping out, and you are still the squad leader.' I thought I saw a flash of regret in his eyes, and frowned.

'Is everything all right, Óleryd?' I asked, for we could not have a squad leader whom did not wish to lead.

'Yes. I was merely thinking of Thímen, who is still in the halls of healing after he protected me from a blow from that spider. I am grateful that you are taking time to join our patrol.' I smiled; it was always hard for a squad leader to have one under your command be injured. I knew this, for I had been there a few times.

'He chose to protect you. It is a greatly commending to your skills as a leader, for you have the loyalty of your subordinates.'

He nodded gratefully and turned towards the seven Elves that were joining us just then. I quickly noted there were only two Elves there that I had not been on patrol with before.

'Legolas will be Thímen's replacement tonight.' He began, before rolling into his regular report of the day's events. 'During the day, ten more spiders were found around the same area as we attacked the last time, but it seems like we have it under control.' Some satisfied nods went through the squad at that. 'Our patrol today will be second west.' I saw slightly annoyed faces when he said this, but they quickly hid their expressions. Second west was definitely the part where action was the least likely to happen, being the Shadowed area the closest to the Elvenking's Halls. Lately, we had managed to keep this area almost completely clean from spiders. One or two would stray in, but they never got time to build a nest.

We quickly took the places of our kinsmen who had been in charge of the area before us. It did not take a genius to figure out that they blamed me for the easy placement, even though they had gotten it due to Thímen's injury. A squad with an injured member always got one of the areas that was close to the Halls. It was to avoid having them go on a longer patrol period before the squad member was well again, just in case something was to happen.

Although the number of injured Elves was going up, it was obviously not quite common enough for everyone to have figured out this quirk of my father's. I knew that most of my kinsmen thought of him as cold, but fair. He is not cold; just like any Elf, his feelings run deep, but he does not wear them on his sleeve for everyone to see.

'I was sure we would be going to west twelve.' I heard Lamaethor mutter and I shook my head. He is one of the elves I have not had patrol with previously. West twelve was a fortnight out from the Halls at least. Four days to get to the area, then seven days of patrol, and four days back. According to the healers Thímen would be recovered enough to join them again in three days time.

'Will you not enjoy the respite? From what I have heard, you have had your share of dangerous encounters.' I smiled as I said this, trying not to judge them.

'The Shadow does not rest.' He answered grumpily, an angry glare in my direction. Apparently he would not show such restraint.

'It does not, though there are many of us that are helping to keep it at bay. Your squad need not carry that weight on your own.'

'_You'_re not helping.' He muttered with hostility, and I could not avoid raising an eyebrow in annoyance and askance.

'Lamaethor!' Óleryd said loudly, but I held up a hand to ask him if I could speak for myself. He gave a small nod, but kept his eyes on us.

'What do you base this assumption on?' I asked.

'You run off to Imladris and stay there for months, leaving your people here to continue the fighting.' He said, staring at me intently.

'Ah.' I breathed in understanding. 'Yes, I do. Usually I go with reports, and get the same in return.'

'And why does not a messenger go?'

'Because the messengers require one squad to join them through Mirkwood?' The other elf that I had not gone on patrol with previously answered for me. He said it as a question and I nodded.

'Yes, although I will not deny that I enjoy going to Imladris.' I chuckled lightly. 'But effectively, by having me go, we free up one more squad to fight the Shadows.'

'I apologize for speaking hastily.' Lamaethor said, although he still did not seem entirely convinced, but I forgot about him when I heard hoof beats in the distance.

'Visitors are coming. I am certain it is the sons of Elrond.' I grinned at Óleryd and he gave a small indication of his head that it was all right for me to go greet them.

So I ran along the branches of the trees until I came to the edge and saw Elladan, Elrohir and Estel on their horses. When they were right below me, I jumped down. It was surprising to see Elrohir's horse bolt. So surprising that I only stood and watched as the horse bucked madly, making Elrohir fall off of him.

'What are you doing, Elrohir?' Elladan chuckled to his brother, as said brother scrambled to get to his feet again.

'Why do you not ask Legolas what he was doing, instead? Jumping into the midst of horses? Who _does_ that?'

'I never knew you to have such an easily frightened horse.' I chuckled and called gently to the horse that was now standing still, watching me suspiciously. Its ears twitched as my voice reached its ears, and it blew out some air through its nostrils, deciding that maybe I was not so dangerous after all, and trotted back towards us.

'He's not easily frightened.' Elrohir said and patted the horse's neck gently as he came up to us. 'Although wood-elves are surely frightening enough for any beast to run away from.'

I grinned and gave him a hug, letting his gag go. It had been a long time since I had seen the brothers, they had been on orc-hunts the last couple of times I had visited Imladris.

'I have missed the two of you.' I touched the knee of Elladan who in turn rubbed his hand on my head, making me duck away, chuckling. 'And you also, Estel. Is your leg healed?'

'Completely.' He grinned and moved his left leg slightly as if to prove his point. 'Although there are remnants of ugly stitches still there.'

'One would think you'd be grateful that I took such responsibility and stitched you up.'

'I am, do not get me wrong. However, I should think someone that is five centuries old would surely know how to handle a needle and a thread.' He said mockingly.

'Did we not have this discussion the last time?' I answered.

'I merely thought we should finish it.'

'You should know more than to expect the prince to be able to handle a needle and thread, Estel.' Elrohir muttered and mounted his horse again. When Elrohir said "prince" I remembered what I was really supposed to be doing, and realized Lamaethor would probably not have been impressed by my disappearance from patrol.

'I must leave, but I will meet you in the morning when I will be back.' I smiled, and ran off.

'Did I anger him?' I heard Estel mutter insecurely.

'Nay.' Elladan chuckled. 'He is probably on patrol, or he would not have been here.' Then they started moving again, Elladan and Elrohir throwing gibes at each other. I knew it was difficult for Estel to keep merry around the poisoned parts of Mirkwood, not having the resilience of an elf, and Elrohir and Elladan were doing what they could to keep his humor up.

We returned to the halls during the morning without any incidences apart from Lamaethor disliking me even more after I returned from my meeting with my friends. It had probably not been in the best taste on my part to leave the patrol at that particular time. I had been aware that some were a bit reproachful of my going off every so often, but I had had no idea that they thought I was not doing anything for the kingdom. It had only been a partial reason, that I needed no squad when travelling through Mirkwood. The truth was that the contents of the reports could not always be given to anyone else. It would however not be in my father's best interest to have anyone find out that he did not trust a regular messenger to bring some of the most important messages. And while I often spent some time with Elrond's sons, I had more often been getting tied up in dull meetings.

'Legolas!' Estel said loudly, wincing a little at the echo of his voice in the vast halls.

'Estel.' I smiled. I could at least enjoy the moment. Since Estel was a human, I only had limited time to see him after all.

'I do not remember these halls being so loud the last time I was here.'

'Your voice was a lot less thunderous the last time you were here.' I grinned, and the tips of his ears got tinged red.

'I cannot help that.' He muttered.

'And he is grown!' Elladan said from behind him. 'Which seems to bring me to the bet we placed, all those years ago.' He smirked and I glared at him, knowing exactly which bet he was talking of.

'What trouble have you gotten yourself into now, Legolas?' Estel asked, humor in his voice.

'He assured us, quite persistently, that you, a Man, would not grow taller than he.' Elrohir said.

'But alas, it seems that you have.' Elladan continued for him, and I sighed.

'He has not. It is merely the unevenness of the ground that fools your eyes.'

'Nay, Legolas.' Estel chuckled. 'We can move places and I shall still stand taller than you.' I glared at him.

'We bet for the right to throw you in the Enchanted River. Now, who would you rather have do it? Me, or your brothers?' I smirked as he widened his eyes in surprise.

'That was another bet, Legolas.' Elrohir chuckled, and I rolled my eyes.

'Well, saying the bet was for me to take a mud bath was surely not going to put him on my side.' I lamented.

'No indeed.' Estel laughed. 'Although I should like to know what this other bet was.' He sounded a bit suspicious, making me grin. Not even I would throw someone in the Enchanted River, although, if I remembered correctly, I had had some pretty nice dreams while sleeping.

'There, there, children! Backs against each other.' Elladan said, and I reluctantly turned around. They were right of course. It was not by much, perhaps a finger's width or two, but Estel had indeed managed to outgrow me. I had not known when I made the bet that the Dúnedain were taller than regular Men, which I am sure that the twins had known.

'It is decided, let us go then.' Elladan grinned and took me by my arm.

'Oh, no.' I chuckled and twisted myself loose. 'Today, we have the games. I am participating, and would rather not show up dripping.'

'So we will wait until this evening.' Elrohir smiled evilly, making me shudder slightly.

'Estel, I blame this upon you!'

'I could hardly control how tall I would grow. What is it you usually say… do not regret things over which you have no control?'

'And thus, you are but a turncoat. I will forever mourn this moment, Estel.' I grinned as he slapped me lightly on my shoulder.

Then a throat was cleared behind us and I turned to see the Elf in charge of the games behind us.

'My prince, I must ask that you join the other archers in preparations.' He said a bit disapprovingly and I nodded.

'Can we come?' Estel asked, curiously, and I nodded.

'I will take the turncoat, for maybe I can still persuade him to switch sides, although with these two I fear it to be too late.' I said seriously, but could not quite keep from smiling.

'It will be dull and dreary, Estel.' Elrohir said. 'You shall stay hungry while we feast on the breakfast in the halls.'

'Hey!' Estel said, but the twins were already moving away. I just barely kept from laughing loudly at Estel's distraught expression. Maybe I would let him suffer for a while.

'Are you coming, Estel?' I asked, heard a soft sigh and then I got a sad nod in affirmative.

I will never be good at seeing my friends suffer. We barely got halfway to the archers' halls before I gave in and told him there would be food there as well. He quickened his steps then and I shook my head amusedly. The hunger that plagued Men did not affect Elves in similar ways. While we do feel hungry, it takes us much longer to reach that state of famine that they can reach in only a couple of days. Actually, in Estel's case I wondered if one night was not enough for him to go into starvation.

'Elladan and Elrohir said little of the games.'

'They do not know much about them, as my father is quite particular about who comes and goes during these games.'

'And yet he allowed us?' Estel said hesitantly.

'I might have had a hand in convincing him.' I smirked. To be honest, it had not been that hard, for he enjoyed meeting the twins, he had seen quite a lot of them when I was growing up after all, back when they had visited Mirkwood more often. My father has not quite taken to Estel yet, although he does not dislike him, and I merely think it is because he does not know him that he does not love him as I do.

'Then I thank you, for the insufferable twosome have been going on about how amazing the games will be ever since we set out from Imladris. As much as I hate to admit it, I enjoy it when they are happy.' He said with a slightly embarrassed tone to his voice.

'I shall not tell them you have said such words about them.' I chuckled and held open the doors to the armories, remade into the archer's halls.

He stepped through them, and just barely managed to avoid gaping. He had never been to our armories before which were what we used for the preparation rooms before the competition. There were rows upon rows of bows and armors. Swords and daggers were painting the walls with their shine.

All around, elves were maneuvering with practiced ease between the armors. Some were stringing their bows, some were shooting on practice targets, and yet some were standing by the breakfast table that had been tucked away into a corner. I noticed Estel straighten a bit as he saw it, and he stepped towards the table before he halted and turned towards me, slightly embarrassed. Men are quite odd, they look full grown before they are adults.

'Would you like anything, Legolas?'

'Nay. I could not eat.' I answered and he gave an understanding smile before he went off. As he collected his food, I went to collect my bow.

'You're not using your usual bow?' Estel asked, coming up behind me.

'This is my usual bow, Estel.' I chuckled. 'We are using the weapons we normally use for patrol, not for when we want foreigners to gaze upon us in admiration.'

'Your bow is not what causes admiration.' Estel muttered silently, and I pretended not to have heard him. The pride I felt inside though was hard to ignore, and I let a small smile come onto my lips.

'Why are you having these games?' He asked then, and pretty much all elves looked at him incredulously. He almost seemed to shrink in size for a moment before he took a deep breath and looked straight into my eyes. He's always been brave.

'They're held about once a century, if my brothers do indeed speak the truth, and all in Mirkwood join?' he said with a raised eyebrow. I nodded, waiting for him to continue, but he seemed to think about it, and changed what he was going to say.

'What of the wood? Is it unprotected?' I understood his question then. Why were we enjoying ourselves fighting in here, when we could be fighting true evil out there?

'We would not leave it unprotected, Estel. Patrols volunteer, even during the times of the games.'

'But…'

'We also need a moment of peace, Estel.' I interrupted him. 'We take part of these games because we wish to escape the Shadow, if only for a short while.'

'The games are for grace!' an elf piped in.

'And honor!'

'And boasting rights!' one Elf chuckled, making Estel snort in amusement.

'And loyalty. We play to show our loyalty for our king, but mostly, for our lands. We must not be disheartened by the Shadow that is spreading, for if we are, we will lose our souls.' I said and Estel looked at me in confusion. 'Most of the Elves were born before the woods became Mirkwood, and they remember the beauty of it.' I looked at my bow in sadness, absently stroking the wood of it.

'And we will have it restored. But shall we let our spirits be saddened by the weight of the Shadow, we will never win.' Another Elf said, and I nodded at her in thanks. 'This is why we need the games. They lift us up, like any game.'

Estel nodded. I was not entirely sure he fully understood it, but he would. He was young still, and could probably not imagine what centuries of fighting could do to a mind. For me, there had never been anything but Mirkwood. No Greenwood the Great, nothing to remind me of the beauty of what had been. All I had was my imagination, and the stories from my people. It had to be enough until we could get our forest back.

Before the archery competition was to begin Estel went off to find his twins so that they could watch together and I instantly felt more nervous. I was almost regretting inviting them for this. The last time I had participated I had sworn I would never do it again, my stomach just was not up for it. But then I had to go and win, and was pretty much forced to play again this year! Probably the twins and Estel would tease me to no end when I failed due to my nerves this year. I should have known that already, and never invited them!

'Legolas.' I heard a very faint whisper from outside the armory, and I snuck outside, where I lay eyes upon my father. His appearances were as regal as ever, but he had a small, proud smile on his face when I came out. It faded into a frown when he saw me however and I was afraid he had me figured out.

'You look pale.' He said silently. 'Were you hurt on patrol?'

'No, father.' I grinned. He looked just a little bit relieved, making me annoyed. 'I _am_ perfectly capable of going on a patrol without hurting myself.' I muttered, and he laughed. I could not see if it was mockingly or tenderly. In the end I settled for tenderly, for that is what I wished for.

'Do win this year as well, son.' He said and gave be a slight incline of his head. I returned a bow, and he left me with my nerves.

The games started, and the day went by. The number of archers dwindled until we were only two left. He and I had matched our scores the entire way, and we were going to a shoot off. The first with the higher score would win.

We stood in the middle of the field, turned towards our target. I swallowed. I was certain my stomach would give up on me at any time, but if it did the three sons of Elrond would never let me live it down… and elves live for a really long time. I tried to tell myself that winning was not important, but before my mind I saw the proud smile that had been on the face of my father earlier the very same day.

My father would never know how anxious I got before these hellish events. Fighting in the woods, together with your patrol is one thing. You never have time to think before you have to shoot, or you would find yourself to be dead much sooner than wished for. You had to hit bulls-eye, or you would pierce a tree rather than a spider.

So I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and imagined the bulls-eye to be the eye of a spider. The only way to kill it was to put the arrow straight through that eye. When they called for us to fire, I did not think, I just opened my eyes, set the arrow in its place, and released. All happened in the blink of an eye. I felt the surprised look from the Elf next to me, but he recovered and fired his own shot after a while.

'Bulls-eye both!' came the call from the judges and I closed my eyes yet again. I was filling up the fields in front of us with trees, and when the call to fire came, I released my arrow almost as soon as it touched the string. The Elf next to me flinched as he heard my arrow fly, and frowned as he saw it in the position of bulls-eye yet again. He took longer to fire this time, but he also hit bulls-eye.

Like this, it went on for five arrows more. The Elf was obviously becoming more and more disconcerted as I kept firing without barely taking a moment to aim. But I saw it all; I saw the exact path of the arrow through the nonexistent trees.

'Fire!'

I let my arrow loose, smiling slightly as it hit bulls-eye. I had finally figured out how to do this without having butterflies eating out the insides of my stomach. Then the Elf I was competing against shook a little just as he released his arrow. I immediately knew it would not find the center of the target, and so did he. He turned towards me and bowed as the arrow smacked into the target, just a hair's breadth from the bulls-eye.

'Prince Legolas. I am much humbled by your ability with the bow. I hope you will tell me how you managed to calm yourself so swiftly.' He said with a slight smirk. I was surprised; he had seen what my father could not.

'Thank you, my friend! I merely thought of the target as a spider.' I said, giving him a bow in return.

He looked up at me with a saddened gaze.

'I see.' He sighed. 'I much wish you could have seen Greenwood the Great, prince Legolas. Where we could teach elflings to shoot their bows without fearing for their lives.' He gave yet another bow and left me standing to look after him.

…

It was at the dining halls, during the feast of the evening that I saw Estel, Elrohir and Elladan again.

'He was pale though.' Elrohir said thoughtfully as they approached.

'Very much so! I thought he was ready to faint.' Estel snickered cheerfully and they stopped when they reached me.

'_I_ thought he was ready to throw up.' Elladan grinned widely. I did not realize that they were talking about me until Estel opened his mouth to speak. Thankfully he was standing beside me and I stepped on his foot, making him think of other things rather than telling the twins about my reluctance to food that very same morning.

'Ouch!' He growled. 'One would think Elves are _light_, but for beings that can run without leaving footprints, you sure can pack a lot of weight behind a stomp.'

'Elves do not stomp, Estel.' I said indignantly and he raised an eyebrow.

'My foot disagrees.'

'I merely… treaded.' I snickered.

'Speaking of treading…' Elrohir chuckled and laid his arm about my shoulders, making me freeze. That tone of voice was never the indicator of something good.

'Yes, I do believe we must tread our way to the river.' Elladan nodded in agreement, having known exactly what his brother was referring to.

'This will not, in any way or form, make me return soaking wet, will it?' I asked hesitantly.

'No!' Elladan said in horror. 'How would you even think such, brother?' Just the fact that he used brother to refer to me told me they were up to no good, and I remembered about the mud bath they had promised me earlier.

'Oh, no you don't! Mud baths are certain to return me soaking wet.' I said, and turned to leave, but was grabbed by my arms, and the twins made me halt.

'You must hold to your word, Legolas.' Elladan grinned.

'Rain check?' I asked hopefully, but they just shook their heads solemnly. I sighed. 'Very well! Let us go to the river and get this over with. Although you will be hard pressed to find enough mud to give me an entire bath.' I laughed and ran off towards the Forest River, the sons of Elrond following behind me. I controlled my pace, to give Estel a chance to keep up, but was surprised when he was running past me. Surprised because he ran so silently that I had mistaken him for Elladan, and surprised because he was so fast. Not wanting to be outdone, I increased my pace and ran by him.

Once we arrived at the outskirts of the healthy forest, by the river, I stopped.

'Well,' I said, turning around to meet the other three that were coming up behind me. 'I see no mud at all.' I grinned victoriously.

'Surely there is some. There used to be an entire plateau filled with it.' Elladan frowned and walked along the river for a bit to look for this plateau.

'I see it there, though the ground is dry.' Elrohir pouted and pointed towards a plateau a bit further up-river.

'Then a rain check it shall need to be.' I laughed happily. I could not believe my luck.

'No, not at all, Legolas!' Elrohir grinned, making my own mirth slip slightly. 'We shall wet it for you, for there is plenty of water in the river.'

And so it was that Elrohir and Elladan started filling their water skins in the river, and upending them over the sandy ground on the plateau. Estel was just looking at his brothers in humor, which I found to be quite smart, for he would then be the only one not covered in mud when we returned. Although I was certain I could do something about that.

'Estel, sit with me while we wait.' I chuckled and easily climbed up in one of the trees after greeting it reverently. Estel was soon behind me and we perched on a branch from where we could see all Elrohir and Elladan were doing.

'They will get muddy.' Estel said factually after a while.

'They will. Shall we tell them, you think?'

'Nay. I will be quite happy to be the only one getting away from here without a speck of dirt on me.' He chuckled.

'Without a speck of dirt?' I questioned, raising one eyebrow. 'I think not, dirty human, for you already have a speck of dirt. Should you ever return without even a speck of it, I would be worried indeed, for that would mean you had not moved.' I smiled somewhat evilly, again thinking that I would need to fix his appeared cleanliness somehow. Opportunity would certainly arise.

He gave me a slight push and I was about to give back in turn when a small shout was heard from the plateau. I looked over just in time to see Elladan fall into the mud. Estel, Elrohir and I all laughed, for it was quite a sight.

'You are a poor specimen of an elf,' I called, 'when you cannot even keep from slipping in the mud.'

'Well, I think it is muddy enough for Legolas now.' Elladan muttered with a glare in my direction as he rose from his impromptu bath.

'Since he is paler than you, I am sure he will look even better, when dripping with mud.' Elrohir chuckled, and gave an undignified yelp as his brother tackled him to the muddy ground.

'Sorry brother, I just wished to see what you would look like.' Elladan grinned and jumped out of the way from his brother.

'About the same as you, I would expect.' He growled. I kept silent, thinking that they may forget about me if they were busy picking at each other. There was no such luck to be had for me, however, as just when I thought it they turned towards me in unison.

I took a deep breath and moved towards them, after removing my tunic. They jumped up from the plateau and came to join me as I walked towards my doom. I flinched when Elrohir slapped his cold, muddy hand on my back, and shivered when some of that cold mud ran down my back. Maybe I should not have removed that tunic. I came to the edge, right above the plateau and gathered myself to jump down when I was suddenly pushed.

I was easily able to get my feet under me before landing on the plateau. The slippery mud was not really proving any difficulty and the twins jumped down behind me.

'Well, the prissy Elf is too good to make keep his word.' Elrohir grinned widely, looking just a bit crazed. I think I took a step backwards. Then they both rushed me. Their arms came up to grab me about my shoulders, but I ducked away at the last moment, making them fall again, faces straight down in the mud.

Estel's pearly laughter came from the tree and I smiled up at him, when suddenly my pants were grabbed from behind and one of the twins dropped a load of mud into them. I am afraid to admit that I might have shrieked. Estel's surprised guffaw certainly suggested that I had. So I leaned down, grabbed a handful of mud and shaped it into a ball. I chanced a look at Estel who was laughing so hard that his eyes were closed, and I sent the ball of mud flying, hitting him squarely in his chest. He gasped, and fell backwards off of the tree branch. He still had his knees about the branch and hung upside down for a moment before he let himself drop off.

'Trying to kill our brother, ey?' I heard a dark voice behind me, and then felt a slab of mud being slapped upon my head, sullying my hair. I turned around slowly, narrowing my eyes.

'It be war that you want?' I asked, glaring at the two. They looked at each other apprehensively.

'Maybe, dear brother, you should have left his hair out of it?'

'I fear you might be correct, my dear brother. He always _has_ been a bit prudish when it comes to that mane.' Elrohir answered and I bent quickly to gather and fire off a mud projectile at him. It unleashed the war and we were turning and ducking and throwing and tackling, all the while slipping around. Even Estel joined the fray at some point of time, and it was long before we let up.

'I would say we are about as muddy as Legolas.' Estel noted as we walked back towards the Elvenking's Halls.

'True. And I thought this punishment was for Legolas alone.' Elrohir said thoughtfully.

'It is not through any fault of mine that you chose to join in the mud.' I smirked and Estel cleared his throat to gain my attention.

'I did not tell you to throw a mud ball at me.'

'Nay, not in so many words; it was your demeanor that demanded it.' I chuckled and ducked away from Estel's hand that was about to land on the back of my head.

'Legolas!' I heard my father's angry voice then and straightened. He was standing in front of us, his cool gaze pinning us down.

'My lord.' I murmured with a small bow. The others just bowed, and I struggled to keep a straight face as a mud cake fell from Elrohir's hair, onto the stairs before the gates.

'Pray tell, how was a mud bath more important than the festivities of the evening? I am sure you know you came in first today, and was expected to, at the very least, sing for your victory.'

I felt myself blushing.

'I misplaced that memory, father. I apologize.' I muttered, and felt the unease of my three friends that were half a step behind me.

'It is not to me you must apologize. Our people is what is important, and it is them you have kept waiting. Do you think it so easy to earn their loyalty?'

'It was our fault!' Elladan butted in and I sighed.

'It was not. There is none at fault here other than I.' I told Thranduil steadily, who raised one eyebrow in displeasure. 'I shall go to the festivities and apologize.'

The king held me with his scrutinizing gaze before he sighed.

'Be quick.' He just said and I started to run off.

'And Legolas!' he called, making me turn around. 'Do take a bath first.' He kind of smirked at that before he turned back to the other three. I ran off again.

'I would speak to you after you have cleaned up. Be in the throne room in one candle-mark.' It was the last I heard before I reached the baths.

I was quick in taking my bath, and dressing up once more in a bit more formal attire. Normally, I would not have bothered, and would just have worn my regular clothes, but I felt I owed it to show proper respect, after I had failed so badly. Then I went about apologizing, singing and greeting those that wished to be greeted, before I had to change clothes again to prepare for patrol.

Óleryd again asked if I wished for leadership of his patrol, and again I declined. They had been placed a bit farther out this night, but yet not farther than that we could get to the area within a candle-mark.

Lamaethor had been shooting angry glares at me ever since we left the Elvenking's Halls, and I was getting just a bit tired of it, it was not exactly productive to the patrol.

A twig on the ground snapped far away, in the direction of the Elvenking's Halls, and I frowned. No Elf would make that mistake. The spiders generally do not tread the ground. It was likely to just have been some other kind of animal. Although rare, they did wander into this forest on occasion. Normally, they did not stay for long.

I let my eyes travel the forest, noting where each Elf of the patrol was settled. A bit away I saw trees moving against the wind, and I drew an arrow, and put it against the string of my bow.

'Legolas?' Óleryd asked apprehensively and looked in the same direction as I.

'Orcs.' We snarled together as we saw a band of the foul creatures come into sight. We were nowhere near their regular paths to Dol Guldur, and thus I suspected they were doing more than just marching through the woods.

Óleryd whistled as the lark sings to gather everyone together. Although it would be impossible for a lark to inhabit these woods anymore, orcs were not ones to notice. I remembered the first time I ever heard a real lark sing. I had thought someone was calling for us to gather together… Elladan and Elrohir had not let me hear the end of it for a very long time.

Quick hand signs from the leader told us what he wished for us to do. As the bowmen in the patrol, Lamaethor and I were sent ahead to diminish their numbers before they would meet up with the rest.

We stopped in a tree from where we were able to fire upon the orcs. I quickly fired three arrows and reached for more even as the first bodies were falling to the ground, causing disarray within the group of orcs. The confusion allowed Lamaethor and I to kill off six more before they realized where we were, and we had to move back.

Both of us ran with bow in one hand, and at least one arrow in the other. I thought we were clear but then I heard the whoosh of a crossbow being fired. I jumped off a branch turning in the air to see where the arrow was heading, and fired off a shot when I saw it was going straight at Lamaethor's back, splitting the oncoming arrow in half. I twisted again and landed easily on the next branch and got a somewhat surprised, but appreciative nod from Lamaethor, which I returned. It was about the closest we would come to apologize to each other while still among enemies.

Once we had joined our patrol in the ambush, we both settled into separate trees and waited for the orcs to arrive. I still had my bow, although Lamaethor had discarded his in favor for his sword. When the orcs came the others jumped down as I fired two shots rapidly, killing off two more, before I also discarded the bow and unsheathed my knives. Upon landing I immediately stuck one knife in the back of one orc, as I slit the throat of another.

It was with great annoyance that I noticed the number of foes was far above what I had first expected. This also made me feel as though something was not entirely right, but I could not put my finger upon what it could be.

One of the elves let out a strangled cry then, and I turned to see him being pierced in the arm by an orc's blade. I rushed for him, but Óleryd was there before I, decapitating the orc. I fought my way over there anyways and kept vigil around them as Óleryd helped the warrior to tie a tourniquet around the wound.

'Legolas!' Lamaethor cried then and I ducked as I turned, a maze flying above my head. The momentum that the weight of the maze gave the orc allowed me to step in and sink my knife into its armpit where no armor covered it. It shrieked and drew away, making me lose grip of my knife. Unfortunately I could not spend time thinking about my loss for another orc was demanding my attention, so instead of my knife, I grabbed one of my arrows.

Now, while my arrows are quite sturdy, they are no knives. And the problem with replacing your knife with your arrow is that you reflexively still fight as though you have a knife in that hand. It served my purpose well as long as I only used it to stab my opponents. Unfortunately for me, that is not all you do in a fight. A sword was descending upon me and I lifted my left knife to parry it, but it broke and I realized too late it had been my arrow. I felt the sword dig its way into my shoulder even as I stabbed the orc in its jugular with my real knife. It fell away, dragging the sword with it, leaving me with a deep, ugly gash.

I turned to meet another orc, but stayed my hand when there was none to be found. I let my eyes travel the field and found all orcs dead on the ground, and all elves, while most were wounded, were standing. I let out a sigh of relief, when I felt Lamaethor grab me by my shoulders and quickly pulled me into his arms, turning us around. Then he stumbled with a groan and I grabbed on to him as he faltered.

First, I saw my knife embedded in his back, and then I saw the orc in which I had last left the knife move his lips upwards in a smirk. I threw my other knife right into the creature's forehead and it died.

'Lamaethor.' I breathed and lowered him slowly to a seated position. I kneeled down on one leg next to him, and held him carefully, avoiding jarring the knife. His eyes were closed and his breathing was ragged.

'Now, we're even.' He pushed out, and I shook my head.

'We already were. You stopped my head from being crushed by a maze from the very same orc already, remember?'

'True. Then you owe me,' He smiled slightly, but still would not open his eyes.

I looked towards Óleryd who was currently taking care of another's wounds and I waved him over. He frowned as he saw Lamaethor in my grip, and bent down to look at the position of the knife. His dismayed look made me clench my teeth. Óleryd pointed to his heart.

'I do. I owe you Lamaethor. What would you have me give?'

'Forgiveness.' He whispered, contorting his face in apparent pain.

'For what?'

'My behavior. I was out of line.'

'You were not. It is full within your rights to question that which you do not agree with. But if you wish for my forgiveness, you have it.' I said it quickly, but clearly, hoping against hope that he would stay with us.

He opened his eyes then and looked straight into mine.

'I was loyal. Unto the end.' He said, stronger than he had said anything else, and a lone tear fell out of his eye.

'Thank you.' I breathed, but he was already gone. I swallowed harshly before picking up his body and getting to my feet. The pain in my shoulder was nothing against the pain in my heart. No one else could carry the body of the one who had died for me.

'We leave.' I said to Óleryd and he just nodded, sorrow clearly visible in his eyes. He gathered up the rest of the patrol and we started walking.

I am sure we had been a sorry sight for the guards. Two had difficulties walking, and were leaning on their comrades. Everyone was covered in the black blood of the orcs, and most of us were bleeding from one wound or another as well. But the worst was what was lying in my arms.

'The king requests your attendance.' The guard said as soon as we walked passed him. Both Óleryd and I nodded in affirmation, and smiled to each other tiredly. 'Both of you.' The guard confirmed.

It pained me, but I transferred Lamaethor's body to one of the healers that had gathered. Apparently everyone had heard of our less than thrilling arrival.

Óleryd and I walked slowly to the throne room, neither of us especially excited about reporting the events to the king. But, inevitably, we arrived by the doors and were immediately let in by the guards.

Thranduil was sitting in his throne, looking weary. I was sure Óleryd was not getting the same impression, but I knew my father. Although we had been out for a very long time, he was still wearing the same robes he had when we left, which meant that he had not yet gone to bed, for he would not use the same robe two days in a row. Something must have happened within the caverns as well.

Óleryd gave a low bow, and I made sure to match his, as to not put myself above him in any way.

'Orcs came upon us by the edge between west five and west six.' Óleryd began.

'What of the patrols in west six?' Thranduil asked with a stern gaze.

'I… do not know.'

'There were no sounds of fighting previously.' I cut in, not wishing for Óleryd to be reprimanded, and Thranduil turned his glare to me instead.

'If they were at the edge of west seventeen, you would not have heard them.'

'Nay, but no orcs had any wounds before we came upon them.' I answered. 'I refuse to believe a patrol has been taken down without inflicting any wounds.'

'Your mind does not think long enough, Legolas. What if there were more orcs, going through all our areas?' I opened my mouth again but he held his hand up to silence me. 'No matter, we are sending out hunters to see who else, if any, have been attacked. Please continue, Óleryd.'

Óleryd seemed slightly taken aback by the argument between my father and I, but quickly brought himself out of it, and finished his report.

'That is all, Óleryd! Join your patrol in the healing halls.' Thranduil said and Óleryd left after giving a bow to the king and a compassionate smile at me.

I stood silently, waiting for my king to say something. He, in turn, looked at me intently until he sighed.

'The Elf who died, Lamaethor… he did not like you, and yet you are anguished. What happened?'

'How well you read me, father.' I smiled sadly, and he just waited for me to continue. 'As Óleryd said, he was slain at the very end of the battle. He took a knife meant for me.' I sighed.

Thranduil walked gracefully down the steps that separated us, and stepped in front of me. He looked directly into my eyes.

'I am sorry, Legolas.'

'Do you know his last words?' I asked, almost angrily. Of course he did not, so he just waited. 'I was loyal, unto the end.' I shook my head.

'And he was. He shall receive a farewell to reflect his commitment.' Thranduil said, but I do not think that he quite understood why it was so upsetting to me.

'He saved me because I am the prince. Because he thought it was the _loyal_ thing to do.' I said it in distaste.

'Nay, son! He saved you because you were in his patrol. You fought together before he died, yes?' I just nodded. 'Is that not the greatest way to strengthen the bond between two elves?' I frowned. Maybe he did understand.

'I _have_ been on the battlefield myself, son. While it was a long time ago, I still remember the feelings that came from brandishing your sword with your comrades. The only loyalty that matters on the battlefield is the one between allies.'

I sighed. It was easy to forget that my father had in fact had a life outside of Mirkwood once. That he had fought in battles much more frightening than the ones we were fighting now.

'You are right.' I sighed.

'You are not convinced.' He smiled gently and pushed a hair that had fallen out of my braid behind my ear. My hair usually did not betray me like that, but I did not mind my father's touch. 'It is difficult, Legolas, to fill two roles at once. Sometimes you have to choose which takes precedence.'

I nodded slowly and Thranduil chuckled.

'Go to the healing halls. I will join you there in a few moments.' He said, dismissing me.

Before going to the healing halls, I took a detour to the armory to pick up a new bow with arrows and new daggers for I had left my regular bow by the orcs, and the knives were tainted. They had tasted Elven blood, and would never be used again. I was only halfway to the healing halls when I met two distraught twins.

'Legolas!' Elladan asked in an angry voice, which took me aback. 'Have you seen Estel?'

'Nay. What is wrong?'

'_Your_ father seems to have given him some odd ideas about your friendship, and I fear he has left.' Elrohir grumbled.

'Left?' I answered simply.

'Yes. Left. Gone. Into Mirkwood would by my guess!' I groaned as Elladan said this.

'I heard a twig snap. But it was long since.' I muttered, realizing it might very well have been Estel. The thought made me turn towards the horse's area rather than the healing halls. The twins followed me.

'And you did not go check it out!'

'It was not in our area!' I defended my decision and whistled for Andúnë. He immediately showed himself, trotting out from between the trees. I grabbed onto his mane and vaulted onto his back as he went past me.

The twins had whistled for their horses as well, but only Elladan's showed up. I chuckled as I realized Elrohir's horse was not yet fully trained.

'Stupid horse.' He muttered and I whistled for another of the Mirkwood horses who came immediately.

'Elrohir, meet Delebil.'

'You're joking.' I heard Elrohir groan at the name, but he got on.

'She's not really abominable, although her name suggest it.' I chuckled, but added 'Though it was apt when she was but a foal,' under my breath as we set off at a gallop.

'Sure.' Elrohir muttered, but he was quite safe upon her back.

We followed Estel's footprints for a long while. He is quite careful not to leave footprints, but he is no elf, as we love pointing out to him, so even though they were few and far between, we could track him quite easily. The disconcerting thing was that we went further and further north, towards Dol Guldur.

I absently rubbed my injured shoulder as we rode on. I remembered that I had been worried about all the bleeding it had done, but it appeared as though it had slowed to a sluggish flow. I could feel some effects from the blood loss however, because my fingers felt cold.

'Legolas?' Elladan asked. His anger seemed to have dissipated since we had left the Elvenking's halls.

'I hope he has not been attacked by orcs.' I muttered.

'Legolas, you're hurt.' Elladan continued, not caring about my comment. I was actually amazed that they had not commented about my blood-drenched tunic earlier, but their concern for their brother was correctly overshadowing anything else.

'A scratch.' I chuckled.

'The blood says differently.' Elrohir grumbled. 'Let us see it?'

'We need to catch up to Estel.' I said, not stopping Andúnë. 'He should be close.'

The twins did not say anything. Over the years they had known when to push it, and when not to. This was apparently one of those times they were not going to push for more. Sometimes I did not even know myself what would be for the best.

It was well into the morning when we felt the smell and scrunched our noses. It was orcs, for sure and we rode faster as we noticed Estel's tracks going in the direction of the stench.

We found orcs lying scattered. Many were shot with Mirkwood arrows, and I was surprised that we had not met another patrol going back to the halls until I found the first body. He was lying under an orc, his long knife embedded in its throat, the orc's blade puncturing his lungs. I think I shouted, for Elrohir and Elladan were soon by me, helping me get the orcs off of his body.

'Did you know him?'

'Nay.' I answered tersely, for I knew him only by name, we had never spoken more than the casual greeting. 'There are probably others, they would not have left anyone here.'

Elrohir sighed and carelessly put his hand on my injured shoulder. I flinched away from him in pain.

'Let me look at it now.' Elladan said, and did not wait for my reply before looking through the tear in my tunic.

'Get it off.' He said tightly and I sighed as I put my weapons on the ground and tried to get out of my tunic, but my left arm would no longer obey my command to be lifted above my head. So Elrohir grabbed my tunic and pulled it off.

'Legolas!' Elrohir growled. 'You should have told us you were on your way to the healing halls.'

'It did not matter.' I muttered grumpily as Elladan tried to clean the gash in my shoulder with water from his water skin. 'We need to bury their bodies.'

'We need to find Estel.' Elrohir said with a sigh.

'What if he's…?' I started and flinched as Elladan put his needle through my skin.

'Keep your lost hope to yourself.' Elladan snarled.

'I apologize.' I sighed.

'I'll look for tracks.' Elrohir said and left us. Just as Elladan was finished Elrohir cried out.

'I find no tracks from Estel, but orcs have left.'

'What about…' his body?

'No!' Elrohir growled. 'But Legolas,' he took a deep breath, 'I have found eight more Mirkwood elves.'

I closed my eyes and sighed painfully. I had known this, for as I had said, they would not have left anyone behind. We needed to bury them, but if Estel was out there he had probably been captured by the orcs. The bodies could wait, but Estel could not.

'We set out again.' I said and we got onto our horses. At least we were faster than orcs.

We were going as quickly as the horses could take us between the trees. When the forest became too dense for the horses to go faster than at a trot we switched to running. I increased my pace when I thought I heard the clash of swords, and when I heard it again I called out to the twins.

'Fighting ahead.'

I jumped into the closest tree and continued my run there instead, to try and keep out of sight of any enemies. The twins followed my example, but they are in no way as accustomed to travelling the trees as I, and I was soon ahead of them.

I stopped when I saw that the fighting had stopped, and Estel had sat down to sharpen his sword. I snorted slightly in relief before I ran towards him again. Once I arrived, I dropped down behind him. He immediately turned around and slashed with his sword towards me. I jumped backwards, frowning.

'You heard me?' I asked incredulously.

'I saw you.' He grinned, and held up his shining sword, allowing me to see my reflection in it.

'Then you meant to kill me.' I murmured.

'I knew you could jump away.' He looked at me, and his eyes widened. 'You are wounded!' He took a step forward, reaching for my shoulder, but I turned out of his way.

'Nothing your brothers have not already tended to.' I muttered and looked to the five dead orcs at our feet. 'There were only five?'

'Many were killed before they knocked me out. I assume the Elves managed to take care of the rest. Did you pass them?'

It was not hard to figure out what had happened. The elves would have tried to avoid Estel being taken by the orcs, and they had died trying. I could only find one reason why, and that is that Estel is my friend. I sighed softly, more deaths, because of elves doing what they _thought_ was the right thing. Because I was the son of our king!

'Legolas? Are they all right?'

'They are dead.' I answered, rather coldly, just as Elladan and Elrohir joined us. They immediately pushed me away to surround their brother. As much as they teased him, they loved him greatly.

'You have a concussion.' Elladan said, accusingly.

'Forgive me for being hit by a maze.' Estel muttered, turning his head away a little from Elrohir's hands that had to feel for the bump that Elladan was pointing out.

'I will take it into consideration.' Elladan smirked and stepped away, apparently satisfied no more injuries were being hidden. We began our walk back towards the horses.

'Why were you so stupid as to run into the woods alone?' Elrohir asked then, and I looked at Estel in interest.

'I just… needed some time alone?'

'With orcs?' I chuckled, a bit mockingly.

'I'm pretty sure _your_ father was at fault here, Legolas.' Elrohir snarled at me.

'And what did he say?' I asked, feeling a bit defensive, but knowing that my father did have a knack of saying just the wrong things to the human.

'Nothing much.' Estel answered, red spots creeping over his face, towards his ears. Quite apparently, he was in shame over his behavior, after having thought it over.

'What did he say?' I asked again and Estel sighed.

'That I would kill you if we kept being friends.' He said and I am sorry to say that I could not contain a laugh. His glare then was cold enough to put ice on the river and I curbed my humor.

'And you thought to remove yourself from me?'

'If I'm away from you, I cannot kill you.' He rolled his eyes; apparently he thought his answer was obvious.

'Indeed, though I would continue hunting you.' I smirked.

'Why?'

'Because you are my friend and I enjoy being with you. I will allow you to leave only if you leave of your own free will, not by my father's rash words.'

'Well… I guess you would manage to kill yourself off easily enough, even without me.' He grinned teasingly.

'How so?' I humored him.

'You're always getting into trouble.'

'Indeed?'

'Yes. And I guess I will need to stick around to protect you.' He grinned proudly and I snorted.

'Thank you kindly.' I grinned back at him.

The horses were waiting where we had left them, and Estel took mine as I ran along the trees to gather a patrol to help me with the bodies of our kin. It was long into the night before we finished and I was summoned to my father as soon as I went inside the gates.

For once, he was not sitting in his throne, but he was standing just inside the doors of his throne room.

'How many, father?' I asked immediately

'There are ten dead. There were two bands of orcs it seems, but none can say how they got so far through our defenses before we noted they were here. We think they had some purpose, someone is leading the orcs.'

'Then we are in trouble indeed. It has been easy when they have been disorganized. If someone is leading them...' I trailed off. I had trouble even thinking about it.

'We need to be more on our guard. We need to put out more patrols, no one else should need to go to the Halls of Mandos.'

'It is such a waste. Somehow, they all died because of me.' I muttered.

'Nay. They all died because they had a greater purpose.'

'You sound like Mithrandir.' I snorted. 'Is then everything we do controlled?' I shook my head, not really wanting to get into this discussion. 'Why did you fill Estel's head with such foolishness? He will kill me?' I asked with a raised eyebrow, and Thranduil smiled at me sadly, but tenderly.

'He will. You are loyal to a fault, Legolas. Your rushing off to find him now only proves it. But I did not think your friendship had grown so deep already.' He said this sadly.

'Why be sad over such a fact, father? You always said you live and you die by your friends. Estel is someone I wish to live and die for.'

He looked at me with pain in his eyes.

'Your friendship will run to its end with his short lifespan, and I am afraid his death would be too much for you to bear.'

I shook my head.

'I have had many friends die. I do not ever wish to experience his death, but I know that I shall.'

'His death is final.' My father said, and I grew a bit annoyed.

'I am no elfling anymore, father. I can choose my own friends. Actually, you have never tried to control it before.'

'I have never had cause for worry before.'

'You have no cause for worry now either. There are many years yet.'

He sighed then.

'I believe you are also meant for something great, son. I will not stop you from being friends with anyone.'

'You could not.' I smiled and he quirked his lips upwards.

'Nay, I could not. I will not like your friendship, but I know you will protect each other, so I will accept it. Just… stay with me after he has gone?'

I blinked in surprise. My father looked oddly vulnerable where he stood in front of me.

'I will live after his death if I am still around to see it. I swear this.' I answered and my father nodded solemnly.

'Loyalty between Men is fleeting, Legolas.'

'Loyalty between Elves is forever.' I answered him and left, feeling how his eyes bore a hole through my back. Estel is not an Elf in the purest sense of the word. But in his ways, he's as much an Elf as any of us.

He would never betray me.


	10. Of Unrequited Love

**Of Unrequited Love**

Legolas POV

Wherein Estel has recently met Arwen, and is curious about whether or not Legolas has ever been in love

* * *

><p>It was raining something awful, and Estel was looking more and more like a drenched cat. Unfortunately that was not the worst of it for his mood started to resemble that of a dwarf, so I started keeping an eye out for shelter. As much for my sake as for his, for I did not think I could stand for one of his dwarfish moods, he was always impossible when he went there. A tree with dense foliage would do nicely for cover, or so I thought.<p>

'Let us stay here, Estel. The trees will provide shelter from the rain.' I said as we got farther into the forest.

'No.' He muttered, and pressed his horse onwards. I blinked. What?

'Estel?'

'I _said_, NO.' He growled.

'Very well.' I shrugged. It truly did no difference for me. Although I might look like a drenched cat as well, though I would object highly if someone were to call me that, I was not affected by the weather in the way that I was sure he was.

I squinted my eyes, seeing the faint shivers that ran through him, and I knew that he was cold. He was miserable, really. I urged my horse into a trot to catch up with the stubborn man.

'Why are you in such a hurry?' I asked, trying to contain my chuckles as I saw the rain drizzle down his nose.

'I wish to get out of the rain!'

'Then you would have stopped by the trees.' I laughed, calling him out on it.

'Someone… is waiting for me.' He said, looking absolutely dejected, making me raise an eyebrow in surprise.

'Why, my friend, would you sound so dejected at the thought that someone is waiting for you?'

'I'm not,' he said quickly, 'not really.' He sighed the last part. 'I'm more dejected at the thought that Elrond now hates me.'

'Hates you?' I asked, utterly confused. 'He would never hate you, Estel.'

'But you do not know what I've done.'

'What _have_ you done?' I rolled my eyes, swearing I needed to teach the man how to just say what he wanted rather than trying to prolong it.

'I… I fell in love with his daughter.'

'With Arwen?' I had to verify, although it was not necessary as Elrond only has one daughter. I was not really surprised at the revelation; I was more surprised that he had actually shared it.

'Yes. She is the most beautiful girl, don't you think?'

I tried to contain my chuckle, I really did.

'Ai, Estel. She is fair, I do not deny.'

'You laugh at me?' He asked angrily and I shook my head.

'No. I laugh at the intricacies that is love.' I clarified. 'Have you told her?'

'Nay, but I think she feels something.' He said and sneezed, making me look at him closely.

'Are you falling ill?'

'No, Legolas! As I have told you about a thousand times before, a simple sneeze does not mean that I am falling ill.'

'You are grumpy.' I said, trying to explain why I had though it.

'Yes, and I am wet, and cold, and really want to go home!'

'Then I will regret to tell you that that will not happen just yet.' I said in humor as I turned my head towards the sound of approaching animals. Somehow we always seemed to attract trouble, and as it would seem, the luck had fallen on the wargs this time.

'And why is that?' He asked, looking at me in anger, but followed my gaze towards the approaching wargs.

'Oh, come _on_!' He cried out in annoyance and rode towards them.

I killed four with my arrows before I unsheathed my knives and flew at them. I could explain every kill, but I do not find it interesting in the long run of things. What was interesting was why there were wargs in the Trollshaws. I had never seen that before. The darkness was spreading, and reaching uncomfortably close to the haven that is Imladris.

Once they were all dead, I looked towards Estel, who now looked even more miserable than before. Warg blood was running off his face, sped along by the water, and I laughed. He turned on me in anger, but paled and stumbled to the ground, making my heart stop.

'Estel?' I called and ran to him.

'I'm fine.' He growled and cradled his left leg. 'I just got bitten.'

'Let me see.' I said, concerned for him. He is human; I had learnt that they were susceptible to infections, especially from disgusting wargs.

'It's fine! Let's just go, all right?' He said and I got to my feet, then helping him up as well. He was in obvious pain, and I tried to take as much of his weight as I could without being too obvious about it.

'I would rather we stopped for a while, Estel.' I said, not quite able to hide my concern. 'Let me at least clean your wound and sew you up.'

'Oh, no.' He sighed. 'You leave scars.' I rolled my eyes, not this again.

'Yes, but it is several days before we reach Imladris. And besides, if I do not, it will leave a scar even worse.'

'Fine.' He muttered, surrendering.

'I knew you would see it my way.' I chuckled and led him to the trees that I had pointed out earlier. It was only drizzling gently beneath them. I greeted the trees respectfully and they moved to cover us with more leaves. Unfortunately, they had not considered that would make the water they'd already collected on said leaves fall down on us first. I laughed loudly, but calmed as I felt feelings of regret flow from the trees.

'_Worry not, friends. It is merely water.'_ I sent, and looked at the grumpy face of Estel. _'Do not mind my human friend. He does not really mind either, even if he says he does.'_

'Legolas.' Estel whinged. 'I am wet.'

'You were already wet.' I reasoned with him and kneeled down, uncovering his wound. I saw the last wound I had stitched up for him just a bit lower on his leg, and felt a twinge of guilt. Elves have a tendency to heal better than Men, and I might have forgotten about that in my hurry to close his wound. I would take greater care this time.

'Do you think we shall ever return without one of us having been wounded?' I asked, not really expecting an answer, as I applied the herbs handed to me by Estel to numb his skin.

'Take care not to let them touch your hands.' He warned.

'I know. Contrary to your belief, Estel, I have done this a few times.' I chuckled.

'Yes, I forget, you're old.' I laughed in surprise. Estel was the only one I spent time with who could actually call me old.

I sewed him up, but he was observing my work the entire time, telling me exactly where he wanted me to put the sutures.

'You belie your previous words, Estel.' I said, feigning annoyance. 'Through treating me like an elfling.' I heard the frustrated breath that Estel let loose

'I am sorry, Legolas. I am just strung so tightly, I can't get a grip of myself.'

'Think not of it, friend.' I smiled and tied off the last suture. 'Let us rest here for the night before we continue?'

'Yes. I think we should.' He nodded and I stood. 'Where are you going?'

'I'll care for the horses. Do not worry, I will be back in a moment.'

'I was not going to worry.' He said petulantly.

'Of course not,' I chuckled and left him sitting under the tree.

When I went back to him, I brought the blanket from Estel's horse, figuring that Estel would need it better than the saddle. To my surprise, Estel was already fast asleep, so I just covered him with the blanket as well. I was delighted to see his shivers becoming less frequent.

'You are safe, friend.' I whispered. 'I have this watch.' Of course, only the trees were around to hear me, but they sent out a warm feeling, making me smile.

I skipped onto the lowest branches of the tree and settled down for the night. The foliage of the trees was so dense that it was not possible to see the stars through them, and I felt a slight sadness. I had never liked it in some of the halls in Mirkwood, because the stars were not visible.

The trees rustled sadly and I frowned.

'_No! Please, friends, move not.'_

'_You are saddened, elf.'_

'_Nay, merely caught in memory.'_

'Legolas?' I heard Estel ask somberly and dropped down from the tree to stand next to him.

'Are you hurting?' I asked, looking at the wrappings around his leg. It did not seem to have bled through.

'Nay. I am well. I was just wondering…' He started cautiously, but fell silent. I took a breath and sat down at the base of the tree. This was going to be one of _those_ conversations, I could tell.

I said nothing to make him continue. He needed to gather his own courage.

'Have you ever been in love?' It took me so off guard that I snorted in laughter. It probably shouldn't have surprised me, considering our previous conversation about Arwen. But I had thought he would want to discuss that further, not that he would switch the subject matter to me.

Yes.' I smiled, and chuckled when I got his surprised stare turned at me. It pleased me that I could still surprise the man-child. He looked at me expectantly and I leaned my head back against the bark of the tree, closing my eyes in memory.

'She was the most beautiful girl you can imagine.' I said reverently, picturing her in front of me. Estel snorted and I opened my eyes to give him a mock glare.

'Now you know why I chuckled when you said Arwen was the most beautiful.' I teased and he conceded with a small amused smile.

'She had fiery red hair, with bright green eyes. She was the captain of the guard for a very long time. My father had taken her in after her parents were killed by orcs.' I spat the last out; it is impossible to say orc without cringing.

'I fell in love with her when she stood up to my father.' I laughed and felt the confused gaze from Estel. 'I had always thought her strong of body, but she showed herself to be strong of mind as well. Truly, she was worthy.'

I sighed.

'Unfortunately, my father did not feel the same. Although, as I learnt later, my father's objections were not the main problems.' I shrugged, still sad about the fact. I had had words with my father when I had found out he had spoken with her, but in the end, it made no difference.

'What was?'

'She never felt the same for me.' I closed my eyes, remembering the pain that I'd felt when I'd seen her look upon that dwarf. I knew already then that she was lost to me.

'Why not?' Estel asked innocently, and I laughed.

'Ai, Estel. Feelings are not always reciprocated. You are lucky, for Arwen loves you also.'

He snorted.

'You did not even know until today, how do you figure to know that she loves me?'

'I have suspected, Estel. It is an easy thing to see, if you look. The last two weeks before this hunt I have barely met you, since you have been preoccupied.' I smirked and he blushed slightly.

The long-suffering sigh he gave then surprised me though.

'Then Elrond must know as well.' He said gloomily.

'I would suspect that he does.' I nodded, not wanting to lie. 'But I do not think that he would hate you. He loves you, for you are his son.'

'Foster-son.' He amended.

'Son all the same.' I chuckled and grinded the knuckles of my right hand on his head.

'Legolas.' He complained, and straightened out his hair. 'I _am_ twenty years old!'

'Yes. And I am several centuries. You will always be a child to me. Now, please, rest.'

'What happened with the girl?'

'It is amazing how obstinate you can be. It is dark memories you are dredging up, Estel.' I commented and felt him deflate next to me.

'I am sorry, Legolas. You need not tell me.'

'Yes, I know this.' I sighed and was silent for quite a while, though Estel was still awake, staring at nothing. Who would it hurt if I told him?

'She fell in love with another. She left Mirkwood before my father closed the gates to follow and protect him during his quest. She did a really good job of it too. Probably saved him more times than I have saved you.' I chuckled in remembrance.

'How do you know?'

'I went with her.'

'What?' He asked, and turned his head to look at me. He studied my features closely, but I kept a tight rein on my emotions and refused to let anything show. 'Why? Did you know she was following him?'

'Yes, I knew. I followed because she was my friend for far longer than she was my love interest. I followed because I loved her, and more than anything, I wished for her to be happy. If I could help her achieve her own happiness, that would be good enough for me.' I smiled. It had been bittersweet. I could still feel the emotions I'd felt that day as clear as they had been then. I shook my head, clearing it.

'What… what happened?

'He died, and she left. I do not know where she resides now, but it is more than likely that she has already travelled.'

'Travelled?'

'To Valinor.' I answered, grief giving a small twinge in my heart, even though I knew we would meet there again, I knew she would still not be mine for her heart had been given elsewhere.

'Legolas?'

'Yes?'

'Do you think Arwen will go?' I snorted.

'Eventually we all do, Estel. The Undying Lands will call for us when it's time.'

'Even for you?' I glanced at him, wondering at how he managed to sound so young, even with the baritone of his voice.

'Even for me.' I nodded.

'Don't go until I've left, all right?' He said and I looked up towards the skies again, heart pounding in my chest. I had still not gotten used to having a mortal friend. He would not survive. If he died, he would be dead forever, not eventually brought back to Valinor as the elves were. Even death is not a final parting for us; it's just a wait until Mandos decides to let us go. I swallowed, making a decision. I could not leave Estel before his time had come to an end.

'Yes, I swear this, Estel. I shall remain by your side, for the entirety of your life, or mine if it may happen that way.' I said. When no answer was forthcoming I looked over to him and saw his eyes closed in sleep, with a small smile upon his lips.

I shivered, despite not feeling cold.


	11. Of the Sons of Kings

**Of the Sons of Kings**

Legolas POV

Wherein Estel is 20 and has just found out who he is

* * *

><p>'You knew!' Estel called to me, where I was sitting on the branch of the old oak in Imladris.<p>

'Sorry?' I asked, looking down, not having any clue of what he was speaking.

'You should be!' He muttered and was about to kick the tree before he caught himself. I shrugged and jumped down to join him on the ground, apparently something was bothering him.

'Why didn't you ever tell me?' He asked, hurt obvious in his voice.

'Well, if you tell me just _what_ I did not tell you, I can tell you _why_ I did not tell you.' I chuckled and he shook his head, seemingly not up to joking.

'That I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn.' He said and I smiled gently. So Elrond had decided to tell him finally. It had been a secret I had not been too happy to keep.

'Because it was never my place to tell.'

'So you _did_ know?' He sounded betrayed.

'I thought you had already established that?' I teased, but only got an exasperated glare from him.

'Would you stop?' He sighed, exasperated.

'Sorry.' I smiled, and sat down against the roots of the tree. He dropped down next to me with another loud sigh.

'How do you do it?' He asked and had me confused again. 'Being a prince, I mean.'

'It's not really the same. My father is king, and immortal, and it is highly unlikely I will ever take over his kingdom. Prince is just an obsolete title in my case.'

'Not fully! Your people love you, and surely that is partly because you are their prince.'

'They are not "my people", Estel. They are their own people that happen to live in the woodland realm. This puts them under the protection of my father, but they are still not "our people".'

'Your kin, then.' He rolled his eyes slightly.

'It is their love for the woodlands that is being reflected upon me.' I smiled and he looked at me incredulously.

'How is it that such an old creature as yourself can be so blind?' He asked and I stared at him in surprise. 'They love you! You! Not because of the woods, not because of loyalty to your father, but because you're you. You are their prince, and I need to find out how to make the people love me.'

I sighed.

'Estel…'

'Aragorn.' He corrected making me look at him sadly. I hoped he would not lose himself because of this.

'Aragorn, then. While I do not like to identify myself as a prince, I cannot deny that I am one, because I cannot deny that my father is king. I have some more freedom than my king does, I do not have to make the same decisions that he does. As king, I have noticed, it is nearly impossible to be loved by all. My father has achieved the respect of most in the kingdom, but he must always stand strong.' I sighed. So many times had I seen my father on the edge of despair, and yet he stood with his court and took charge. As far as I knew, none other than I ever noticed the very slight changes to his looks and demeanor when he was getting tired. He never let anyone see, and I admired him for it, although I did not agree with it. In my heart, I knew none would blame him, but I also saw that, the ones that did not respect him would surely see it as a weakness. 'As a prince, I am free to do much that my father is unable to do. In fact, he has ordered me, on occasion, to help where he cannot. You, Aragorn, will be a king, not a prince.'

'That's not for sure.' He said, with just a touch of dejection, surprising me further.

'You wish to be crowned?'

'I do. Elrond has taught me much of Gondor, obviously in anticipation of that moment, and I cannot let him down.'

'I see.' I just said, but thinking it incredible that he wished to do it for Elrond's sake. 'Then you surely must fight for your birth-right.'

'I will. And I must leave Imladris, Legolas.' He said, and I turned to look at him, now completely confused.

'Why?'

'I will never learn the way here.'

'What are you missing?'

'Humans, Legolas.' He said, making me frown.

'Why would you need humans, you have us?'

'That's exactly the problem!' He said in complete and utter exasperation. 'You have barely even _met_ humans, Legolas! You cannot teach me of them. How could I rule them if I do not know them?'

'I know humans.' I grumbled, a bit crestfallen.

'You find them to be liars, and cheaters, and torturers.'

'All I have met have been such.' I said, justifying myself.

'I know.' He sighed dejectedly. 'Which is again why I must leave.'

'I do not understand.' I muttered, and looked at him closely, my heart clenching at the thought of him leaving. He was my best friend. He was the only one I could truly speak with. While prince is an obsolete title, it does put me apart from the other elves in Mirkwood. Anything I say can almost be taken as coming from the king. And besides, Estel was the closest to me in age; he's the only friend I have with whom I do not feel like a young Elfling again. I actually feel old in his company. Not right now however. Right now, I felt much too young, unable to grasp the feelings that made Estel wish to leave home, having never felt such a need myself.

'I have to, do you truly not see? You are confined, confined to the realms of Imladris and Mirkwood. Your father would never have you travel further, and you do not wish to. I have to go out, see the world, see the lands that I will rule one day!'

'I could…' I began to say I could come with him, but shook my head. Even though I would have liked to go with him, I could not leave Mirkwood during this time. Even now, as I was in Imladris, I felt guilty for leaving them to fight the spiders alone.

'Even if you could, I would not bring you.' He said stiffly. 'I need to get to know the humans, Legolas. I cannot do that with an Elf hanging around.'

'I see.' I answered, feeling anger rise. I was not just someone who _hung around_. Estel was twenty years young, he had barely had time to grow up, and he was leaving to see the world. Why was he not just content where he was? Elrond could tutor him, _had_ been tutoring him. But if he did no longer want for the company of Elves, I would not stop him.

'Then I wish you good luck on your journey, Aragorn.' I said coldly and got to my feet.

'Legolas!' He said, also angry, but I turned away, walking quickly towards the gates of Imladris. I would not discuss it anymore.

He would leave. He would leave his family. He would leave _me_. I would not become someone who merely hung around, but his short years on the face of the earth would be lived without me, and I did not like it.

I had believed that he would never betray me

What a fool I had been.


	12. Of Understanding Poison

**Of Understanding Poison**

Legolas POV

Wherein Legolas visits his dying tree

* * *

><p>I have always been fascinated with trees. I probably always will be. They sing to me, and I never feel as much relief as I do with them. Just being in the forest can provide as much rest as a good night's sleep. This is true for most forests, with few exceptions.<p>

The trees of Mirkwood however are dying. The poison that is Dol Guldur is slowly overtaking them, stealing their lives, and their once vibrant songs are fading. It had gone on for so many years now. When I was young, I had tried to waken a poisoned tree, but my father had stopped me before I did it, saying I needed to be stronger before I tried such a feat.

I was stronger now, I knew, and I steeled myself as I put my hands against my tree.

I spoke with her, and sang to her, gently coaxing her from her deep sleep. I could feel her being drawn up, back to me, and I slowly started to smile, daring to hope.

Then came the worst scream I had ever heard, and I recoiled as it pierced through my head. It only gave a moment of reprieve, when I moved my hands away from the trunk. The guilt immediately gnawed at my feet, and I leaned closer to my tree, listening to her screams. It mattered not how much, nor how frantically, I tried to calm her, she still would not stop screaming. I leaned my head against her, but she whipped me away with her branches.

'_Leave, little one. Let not this poisoned old tree mar you.'_ She said, still screeching beneath it all. I took a firm hold of her trunk, and whispered small nothings to her, telling her how much I missed her, and loved her, until I felt her fall into sleep again.

She was truly gone, I realized as I unsteadily stepped back. I wiped a strange wetness from my cheeks, and I felt myself shaking in shock. She _had_ been gone, ever since Estel had cut her branches all those years ago, letting the darkness seep into her.

I tried to be angry, but all I felt was a strange kind of emptiness. I had felt her, she had wanted to stay, but she could not fight against the pull of darkness. She _hurt_. It was not her fault, nor was it Estel's. She would have fallen eventually, with or without his misguided attempt to help me.

I climbed into her branches, feeling a bit like I was violating her when I could not ask her permission. She had always loved to have me among her branches, and I did not think that she would begrudge me one last time. Once I was seated it took a while to find a comfortable position. She had always adjusted her branches to give me a nice spot to sit on, but now she was gone, and it was cold. It was empty. Another one I cared for was gone.

But I understood now.

It was not their fault. She had to leave. So did he. And neither of them could bring me on their journey.

Why did understanding it not make me feel any better?


	13. Of Home

**Of Home**

Aragorn POV

Wherein Aragorn returns from the Rangers to find a dying Legolas

* * *

><p>'Estel' Elrond smiled as I walked over the bridge to Imladris. I could not believe he still kept to meeting me when I arrived, even though it had been about twenty years since the last time I was here. The familiarity of it made me want to smile, and believe that everything would be as before. I wanted to believe that he had forgiven me everything, but I could not. My leaving and keeping away had been childish at best, and downright rude at worst.<p>

'It is Aragorn now, lord Elrond.' I said instead of giving him the smile I so badly wanted to give, and saw a flicker of sadness in his eyes, but he graciously bowed his head in acceptance. How would I ever be able to fix this?

'My apologies, Aragorn. I wish I could welcome you home with good news...' He began and I looked at him, startled.

'Are Elladan and Elrohir all right?' I did not even let him finish. I had known something was wrong when I left the rangers, but I had wished I was wrong.

'Yes.' He said and took a small breath. 'It is Legolas.' I stopped walking and looked at him in horror. I felt the hairs on my body stand up.

'What happened?' Why was it always Legolas? Why was he even in Rivendell?

'He is alive, just barely.' He said and I could not wait, I ran to the Houses of Healing. "Just barely". Legolas has been injured a multitude of times, but to hear that he just barely lived was a first. I had so much to tell him, so much to say. It all flew out the window at Elrond's words, and I just wished to apologize for the stupid way I had acted the last time we had met. Because suddenly, it was more important to fix whatever hurts were between the two of us than my elven family. They could wait where Legolas could not.

As I slammed the doors open I was glared at by everyone in the immediate proximity, but I did not care. I let my eyes search for the one whom I wanted to see, but could not find him. A part of me was insistently telling me that I was too late; he was already gone. I was just about to call out when Elrond came up behind me. He must have ran as well, which scared me, for even in the years I had lived here, I had rarely seen Elrond run.

'With me, Aragorn.'

I followed him into the back, to a more secluded room. Elladan and Elrohir were both there, moving about, cooking water and brewing tea. There was only a small measure of relief to see them. I had not met them for many years, although they had come to the camps of the rangers on occasion. It was nice to see them well, but a rock in my heart was overshadowing everything else. I turned my gaze to look more closely at Legolas; he was sweating, twisting and turning in agony. His eyes were clenched shut in pain, and face was paler than normal, for a wood-elf is already very pale from the darkness of Mirkwood and their caverns. He almost looked translucent.

'Legolas.' I breathed in shock and knelt by his side, careful not to touch him as I did not know where his injury was. I was surprised when he opened his eyes, it was just a crack, and he was still in apparent pain, but he opened them. They looked feverish and glassy, something I had never seen in his eyes before.

'Estel.' He breathed carefully, and I did not correct him. He could call me whatever he wanted if he only continued to speak with me. He smiled softly, and though his lips looked cracked, it was a beautiful smile indeed.

'Had I known I needed to die to see you again, I would have died a long time ago.' He joked, apparently not realizing how his words would affect me. It felt as though a rock giant had grabbed a tight hold of my heart and squeezed. It cut straight to the core. Could I have stopped this if I had been here? Why had I not come back sooner? I forced a smile for him, so as to not bring him any further pain, for his eyes were happy, and yet I could see the hurt that he felt. Had he been in his full senses, he would have noticed the hesitation between his joke and my smile.

'You are not dead!' I said, and accepted the cloth Elladan gave me, and began to bathe Legolas' forehead.

'I am, and I am not.' He said, and I shook my head, and touched my hand against his head. He was warm and there was an immense darkness there, but I could not place it.

'What is wrong with him?' I asked to Elrond, withdrawing my hand. A small tightening of Legolas' eyes told me that he did not appreciate me talking about him rather than to him, but he did not really have the strength to object.

'It is a poison. He has been stabbed through the use of a blade of Morgul. We found the shard, and have been tending to him for weeks, but I fear the poison is not being washed out of his body.'

I shook my head. Just how had he gotten stabbed with a Morgul-blade? This was not supposed to happen, how, and why, had he med with a ring-wraith? I filed the information away to remember to ask about it at a later opportunity, but right now, my focus had to be Legolas. He had been like this for weeks already? The translucency of his skin pointed towards something I really had no wish to dwell on, but I had to ask.

'Will he…? I started, looking up at Elrond in fear. Would he become a wraith?

Elrond shook his head.

'There has been no documented use of such a blade on an elf before, we do not know what will happen if the poison does not wash out soon, but the shard was taken out, and thus there should be nothing left that could turn him to a wraith.'

'Elrond?' Legolas asked then, sounding just a bit frightened and I felt my throat tighten as I tried to hold my own fear at bay. 'My father…?'

'We have sent birds with the message, son. I am sure he will come.' Elrond said, and a small hint of relief went into Legolas' eyes.

'I just have to survive until then, then.' He murmured and twisted in pain. He held his breath as he arched his back before he relaxed, or rather passed out, limply on the bed.

'Adar.' I said pleadingly. It escaped from me unwillingly and I felt Elrond put his hand on my shoulder.

'He has fought a long time, I am not sure how much more will he has got.'

'His spirit is strong.' I argued, but I had seen the fatigue in his eyes, and I was afraid. I was afraid my friend would have to sail. I was afraid he would not even survive the journey to the shores. In fact, why had he not already gone?

'Estel?' Legolas asked again.

'I am here.'

'Good, I was not dreaming.' He smiled. 'Stay?' He asked, and I could not refuse. I had never before seen such fear in his eyes. I had seen him be poisoned, I had seen him half-dead, and I had seen him tortured, but he had never showed such fear. For once, it was I that had to stand strong and watch his back. I was not sure I could against this invisible enemy.

'I always… had someone… to protect, before.' Legolas said through his pain, and I felt a tear fall down my cheek, though I quickly wiped it away. I had not known I had spoken loudly, but when I saw the confused looks on my brothers faces I realized that I hadn't. Legolas had always understood me. Even after more than twenty years apart, he still got me.

'Then protect me again. Legolas, please.' I pleaded.

'Ask not… for things of which… you have no control, Estel.' He muttered and clenched his eyes tightly shut as another bout of pain ran through him. I laid the cloth against his head again.

'There must be something we can do.' I said desperately.

'We have done _everything_, Estel! Where were _you_?' Elladan growled angrily, but he deflated quickly. He was so tired, but the words cut straight through me, as efficiently as a blade would have. I might have preferred the blade.

'I am sorry. There is nothing you could have done even if you had been here.' Elladan shook his head, but in his eyes, I saw there was _something_.

'We are all exhausted, Estel. He has been asking for you constantly.' Elrohir sighed, and put his head in his hands. His words made me choke up once more, but I forced it away this time, not allowing another tear fall past my guard.

'Why? Why would he ask for me now, after how I left? We fought!' I said, again feeling a treacherous tear fall from my eye.

'To say I'm sorry,' said Legolas, and I turned to him in horror. 'I was wrong.'

'No! I am to blame!' I had figured it out already. Why would he say otherwise?

'Argue not!' he said loudly with a small roll of his eyes, making me stop talking. He had to breathe for a while to be able to continue. 'I had no right. Asking you to stay.'

'You had every right!' I interrupted and he glared at me, obviously not wanting to spend strength on telling me to shut it again.

'Your journey is your own.' He looked at me sincerely, but changed it to a glare again when I opened my mouth, making me close it up once more. 'I was pleased, getting to watch you grow. I would have liked to come with you, I cannot deny. But you needed to grow on your own.' He smiled again, but then his smile distorted and he turned himself onto his side and curled up around his pain with a small groan.

Elrond immediately put his hand on Legolas' forehead and spoke words to alleviate his agony, as Elladan held the brew of _athelas_ by Legolas' head, making him breathe in its healing fragrance. He went limp then, and fell into a restless sleep.

'How long exactly?' I asked, turning to look at my family.

'Nearly a month.' I wanted to throw up. It had been nearly a month, in this pain.

'Why did no one send for me?'

'We did! Is that not why you are here? He would not sail without you giving leave!' Elladan all but shouted at me, leaving me utterly confused. Why would he need my permission?

'Some stupid promise…' I heard him mutter and my breath caught in my throat.

'Elladan!' Elrohir said, looking pointedly at me, and Elladan stopped talking.

'I did not get any message.' I said silently. 'I just… needed to be here.' I had had an awful dream. Someone was stabbed with a dark blade, and I had known it was in Imladris I needed to be. I had been resisting the call for a while before I felt it could wait no longer. I had been fearful to go back, for my own selfish reasons. Seeing this, I regretted it. Even if I was with the rangers, that was no reason to forget or forsake my family. Legolas had given me a promise to not sail, that I only had a vague memory of, which I had always thought to be nothing more than a dream. Could it now be that that forgotten promise has killed him, through keeping him here much too long?

'You have the gift of foresight, Aragorn.' Elrond said. 'It is likely this that told you.'

'Had it been of any use, it would have warned me beforehand.'

'Even if it had, you were far away. He does not blame you, and neither do we.' Elrond said determinedly.

'Where's my son?' we heard a loud voice booming through the Houses of Healing then, and Elrond left us to go meet a very distraught king.

When he came into the back room, he froze in the door, face losing any color that he could previously lay claim to.

'Is he…?'

'He still lives.' Elrond said, and the king took a few long strides to reach the side of his son. This normally so cold Elven King would go to practically any length necessary for his son. I had seen proof of this many times in my youth, although he still frightens me. He is tall and regal, with a stern gaze. But right now, he almost looked small. His eyebrows were scrunched together in worry, and his shoulders hunched as he leaned over Legolas' bed. Right now, he was nothing but a worried father, which is scary in its own right.

'Ion-nîn.' Thranduil said softly and stroked the hair of his son. Legolas opened his bleary eyes, blinking a few times to clear them.

'Ada.' He breathed. 'I love you.' He just murmured and closed his eyes again. I had to check his pulse to make sure he had not passed away from us then and there. It was weak, and thready, but it was there.

'Ion-nîn. Wake again, please.' The king said and I frowned as I felt his pulse grow strongerunder my fingers, and the darkness was receding. I waited for a moment, unable to really believe it, but there it was again, his pulse got stronger yet.

'Adar.' I said in amazement. 'He… I think he's healing.'

Elrond took my place then, and hovered his hands over Legolas' arm, where I assumed the stab wound was. Elrond frowned, and moved one hand to rest by Legolas' head. Again he spoke words of healing, and I felt the darkness fall even further back.

'His spirit is healing.' Elrond muttered, in apparent relief and confoundment.

'Do not fool me, Elrond.' King Thranduil said, and I was taken aback by the pleading I saw in his eyes. A barely covered hope showed in his face, and I had never seen him show his feelings so clearly before. He looked vulnerable.

'I am not. You see the spirit-world as well as I do. Look!' He said and the king dared to open his eyes for what lay before him. He began with recoiling, making me wonder just what he could see, but then he sagged in relief.

'It is healing indeed. But he was close.'

'_Very_ close, my friend.' Elrond said, putting a hand upon the king's shoulder.

...

Legolas woke again the next day, weak and weary, but very much alive. His skin was no longer quite as pale as it had been. For my part, I was just hoping that I would not have to ask him to set sail anyways. Wounds from a Morgul-blade were not known for healing successfully.

'Estel?' He said in surprise as he opened his eyes and saw me.

'Hi, Legolas.' I smiled.

'Did I die? I would not have expected you to be in the halls of Mandos, though.' He muttered, confused.

'You have not died, ion-nîn.' Thranduil ensured, and Legolas whipped his head around, a lot quicker than I would have liked. And apparently a lot quicker than he would have liked too, for he winced before he started speaking.

'Adar. I definitely did not expect you.' He muttered in confusion, but then he smiled teasingly. 'Now I know I have died, for neither of you should be in Imladris, which is where I last remember arriving.' Sometime I would very much like to smack Legolas over the head for the inopportune moments that he chose for making morbid jokes, but somehow he was always injured when he did them, and that would truly make me the asshole rather than him.

'We are here, and you are here.' I chuckled instead and Legolas smiled in relief.

'In that case,' he took a deep breath with closed eyes, and when he opened them again, they were shining with happiness, 'I am glad to see you both.'

'Adar, I am sorry for saying such things before leaving. It was silly of me.' He said, looking very much ashamed.

'It is all right.' King Thranduil answered, although I could tell he was mainly humoring his son, happy to still have him here with us. His emotions were as clear as day, and I could not believe that I had ever thought him to not show his feelings. He is like any elf, with deep emotions, but he just guards them more closely.

'You say this only because I nearly died. It is not all right at all. Mother dying was through no fault of yours; it was stupid of me to imply such.' Apparently I had not been the only one to notice Thranduil's state of mind, which gave me even more confidence in Legolas' recovering health.

'I accept your apology, ion-nîn.' Thranduil said with grace, but I could not even imagine the hurt he must have felt at hearing such words from his son. Elladan and Elrohir had told me once what had happened with Legolas' mother, and I figured the king already blamed himself for not having accompanied her for her walk during which she met her demise. He would not need his son to tell him such.

'Estel… Or will you have me call you Aragorn now?' Legolas turned to me and I smiled.

'You are my brother, call my anything you wish.' I said and saw a flash of relief in his eyes, telling me that I had said the right thing.

'I am sorry, Estel, for everything.'

'You told me this yesterday.'

'Then let me tell it now again, when I can remember it.' He chuckled.

'I was afraid, Estel, for myself.' He said and looked down, avoiding my gaze. 'I was afraid you would outgrow me, never to return.'

'Never.' I breathed and we locked eyes. I saw uncertainty and relief in his eyes. I felt as though I was older than Legolas at that moment. But I felt guilty still, for when I had left it had never been in my intention to return. As the years had gone by however, I was missing my family more and more, when I had though that time would make me miss them less and less. Never again would I leave them for so long.

'You have so few years. I selfishly wished to keep them to myself.' Said Legolas, looking down on his hands.

'I have many years yet.' I tried to reassurance. 'And I will not leave like that again. I am sorry also, for trying to cut all ties. You are all my family, and I was not happy, living without you.'

'Thank you, both, for allowing me to come home.' He said, and Thranduil and I glanced at each other, both realizing at the same time that, in the end, it had not only been the poison that had been killing him; it had just hurried the process that grief had started.

Legolas smiled then, trying to stay awake, but he failed, and he fell into a healing sleep.

'So… Legolas can call you Estel?' I heard Elrond's stern voice behind me. I could feel myself blushing as I turned, but chuckled when I saw the small smile on my father's face.

'Forgive me, adar. I was being rash.'

'You are always forgiven, ion-nîn. You can always consider Imladris your home. Never again hesitate to come.'

I looked at him in surprise and thankfulness. I smiled and decided that; how he'd known I had hesitated would remain one of the many mysteries that are Elrond.

All that mattered was one thing.

I was home.


	14. Of What's in a Name

**Of What's In a Name**

Legolas POV

Wherein Legolas and Aragorn meet up with some of the rangers

(Warning: bad and tacky "humor" ahead)

* * *

><p>Nothing could have prepared me for meeting a ranger; they were nothing at all like how Elladan and Elrohir had described them since Estel had joined them. I had been pretty out of it for the first few days after I finally met him again, but when I got my wits about myself I realized Estel looked a bit… unkempt, and this was a bit like Elladan and Elrohir had always explained the rangers to be like. At first, I had believed he just had not had time to shave, while travelling to Imladris and while he had been sitting by me in the Houses of Healing, due to my less than welcome encounter with a Morgul-blade. But as the days went by, it was becoming more and more apparent that that he had stopped shaving. And if I was any judge, he had stopped with his daily baths as well. While Elladan and Elrohir explained much, they had foregone to mention the smell… it was a bit… pungent. Then again, I never would have believe them even if they had.<p>

We were riding through the woods around Imladris, and Estel was constantly giving me concerned looks that annoyed me to no end. Elrond had declared me fit enough to go for a ride. The wound did not bother me anymore, and no poison lingered, but Estel did not seem to believe this. As I felt his eyes on my neck again I sighed and turned around in exasperation.

'Do you not trust your father, Estel?' I asked and he turned a bit red around the ears and adverted his eyes.

'I trust my father.' He muttered, and looked up at me again with glittering eyes. 'It is you that I do not trust.' He grinned.

'You need not trust me if your father has said it to be fine.' I reasoned, and he rolled his eyes.

'I know. But you almost died. Allow me my concern.'

'I am healed, Estel. There is no rime or reason to your feelings.'

'Must there always be?' He said, getting a bit annoyed with me, and I smirked.

'You are taunting me.' He realized, making me chuckle happily.

'Would I?' I smiled, trying my very best to look innocent.

'You would. And I'm glad, for I was not sure you ever would again, for a while.' That served to silence me, and we rode in silence for a while, just enjoying the fresh air and the green trees. When silence reigned, the trees began to sing in the wind, and I felt a calm serenity settle around us.

At least until I heard the singing, if singing it could rightfully be called.

It was not the trees, nor was it elves. The voices were harsh and brutish, and the lyrics were rude.

'Estel…' I muttered, thinking that somehow this was his fault. More than probably it was.

'Yes?' He asked when I would not continue, being too busy trying to figure out just how the singing men would do just what they were singing of. I would think it rather difficult to contort into such a position that you could place your head by your crotch.

'Did you bring your rangers here?' I finally asked.

'Nay.' He shook his head. 'Why? Do you hear something.'

'You could certainly say that. Is it common practice among men to sing of a horse's limb?' I asked, eyebrow quirked. Honestly, I was quite shocked at some of the things that I was hearing, and Estel blushed completely.

'Let us go back, Legolas.' He muttered, and turned his horse.

'So it _is_ the rangers? Then I shall want to go and meet them.' I grinned. Although their song was not what normally would have made me wish to join, any chance to fluster Estel would happily be taken.

'Legolas…' He sighed, obviously about to beg me not to go there.

'So, not only do you leave without sending a word of your continued existence, now that you are back you do not wish for me to meet your new friends. Am I not worthy then, Estel?'

'That's not…' He started in loud objection, before he realized I was teasing him yet again. 'Fine! Let us go then. I will not take responsibility when you return back to your father much corrupted.'

'You think anyone could corrupt me more than your brothers already have?'

'You'd be surprised.' He answered, completely serious, making me kind of regret my decision to meet the rangers. Maybe Estel would not be the one getting the worst of this.

When we got close enough for even Estel to hear them, he sighed.

'Halbarad.' He muttered before turning to me.

'I am Aragorn, or Strider, among these men, Legolas. Please, do not call me Estel.'

'Strider?' I asked, chuckling silently when Estel glared at me.

'Yes, that is what I am called closer to the west.'

'Very well, Estel. If you so wish, I will call you Aragorn, it makes me no difference.' I shrugged, but frowned when suddenly all singing stopped, and swords were drawn. I immediately grabbed my bow and put an arrow to its string, ready to fire.

'Cease!' Estel said loudly in Westron and I frowned, realizing I would need to remember my language skills. Westron is not a beautiful language, it is about as crude as the men speaking it, although it is useful to be able to speak to men. Especially with the dealings we have with Lake-town. I would not have them stop sending Dorwinion because I could not bother to learn Westron, so I had studied it carefully, although it was many years since I used it as my father, and not I, was normally doing all trade talks.

The men had apparently ignored Estel's command and surrounded us, but I kept my arrow unerringly aimed at the one I had already identified as the leader, probably this Halbarad that Estel had spoken off.

'Lower you bow, Legolas.' Estel said through his teeth in Sindarin and I shook my head.

'Not before they put down their swords.' I snarled at him.

'You have no chance, elf!' Halbarad said proudly and I snorted. I was unsure if he understood what we said or if he just had impeccable timing.

'I would not be so quick to judge against the speed of an elf, human.' I answered in Westron.

'Halbarad!' Estel said in exasperation.

'You are not hurt, Chieftain?' He asked, still looking directly at me.

'Hurt? Why would I be?'

'You left, in the middle of the night, muttering about dark blades, elves, and bad things a-coming. Did you expect us not to come looking for you when you did not return?'

I spared a glance at Estel who looked a bit embarrassed, making me chuckle. This had been a good idea after all.

'Did you make it a habit then; leaving without saying goodbye?' I chuckled teasingly.

'Maybe I should let them take you down, Legolas, when you are getting such enjoyment from my humiliation.'

'They can try.' I smirked, although I was not quite as certain as I made sure to sound.

'You know each other then?' Halbarad asked, and slowly started to lower his sword. I followed suit and slowly let up the tension in my bow.

'He is an old friend.' Estel said with a small smile my way.

'Then let's get back to the party!' A ranger behind us called, and calls went around to everyone, and they were gone, running back to the fire. Only Halbarad stayed behind.

'You had a party when thinking I would be hurt?' Estel asked in a serious voice, but obviously joking.

'We have to rest as well, and now that we have found you, we can even break out the good stuff.' He said, small smile on his face.

'You found me? I seem to recall that I found you.'

'In fact,' I cut in, 'I was the one who found you.' Estel rolled his eyes at me, Halbarad looking at us in confusion. 'Your crude songs and rank smell reach almost all the way to Imladris.' I explained, and he raised an eyebrow in displeasure.

'This is of course no _friend_ of yours, Aragorn?' He muttered silently, apparently not used to the hearing of elves.

'He is, in fact.' Estel answered in normal tone, knowing I would have heard any comment he had anyways. 'And normally, he is quite likeable, but right now it would appear he has his mind set on being a bit of a stuck-up prince.'

I raised an eyebrow in his direction, but he just looked at me as though he did not understand.

'I merely came here because I wished to see your behavior among men.' I muttered in Sindarin.

'They will not capture you, and they will not torture you. They are quite decent in fact, so just join and have fun.' He answered in kind and I sighed. Maybe he was correct though, I would need to let down my guard a bit among these men. They were friends of Estel after all.

'And thus, I greet you Halbarad, friend of Aragorn. I hope you will not hold my previous behavior against me.' I said with a small nod of my head.

'No harm done.' He said, looking a bit overwhelmed, before he turned to Estel again. 'Prince?' He whispered.

'You are of course aware that elven hearing is highly advanced, and I am as such able to hear your little whispers?' I chuckled, and his reddened face told me he had not known. 'To answer your question, I am the son of the Elvenking of Mirkwood, a fact that E… Aragorn seems to enjoy divulging.' I had made a completely aware slip of the name, and Estel knew this. Should he choose to share this information with anyone else, I had a large quantity of stories to tell of him. 'I am not quite as thrilled about this title as he seems to be, so it would be appreciated if you would keep it to yourself.'

'Sure.' He nodded, still looking slightly stunned. He was about to whisper something to Estel again before he caught himself and directed the question to me directly instead.

'Do you always speak like this?' I was shocked; I had thought I was quite good at Westron, despite my long disuse of it.

'I am sorry; perhaps my command of Westron is not what it should be. Have I offended you?' I asked, and glared at Estel as he started to laugh. My getting embarrassed had not been in the plan at all!

'No. But if you want to blend in, you'd better learn how to talk like a normal man. To be blunt, you sound even more refined than Aragorn did when he arrived.' At least that got Estel to stop laughing, and I smirked in his direction.

'I should _hope_ that I am more refined that Aragorn.' I snorted and Halbarad actually gave a small chuckle, apparently having figured out our game then.

'Well, join us! We've got drinks to go around for the both of you.' He grinned and I nodded. Estel tried to catch my gaze and shook his head, but I ignored him. Drinks would not hurt, and if I was lucky, I could extract some stories regarding Estel's latest years that he might not feel quite as inclined to share.

Halbarad and Estel quickly disappeared into a tent, probably to discuss some important things, and I soon found myself seated between two happy rangers in front of a fire. There was a company of ten around the fire, and they had already passed around a few rounds of beer when I arrived so I was immediately assaulted with two mugs that were filled to the brim from each direction. I looked at them hesitantly. Of course I know what beer is, but I prefer wine any day, so I have not had much experience with drinking beer.

But I remembered Halbarad's words about blending in, so I accepted both, and drank first one, and then the other in quick order, to the enjoyment of the rangers. It was not long before I was dragged into their songs, if you could indeed label their screaming as singing. It matters not what you would call it however, for it was much fun, which is all that meant anything.

They were not as I had expected men to be among themselves. I had met men on diplomatic missions, but they were always so… diplomatic, in lack for a better word. These men, they were loud, and crude, but somehow they made me laugh. They were young, but yet they had experienced more of the world than I, so I felt like an elfling when I asked them to share their stories, which they were only too happy to do, each talking above the other.

'… and the chieftain! He fell off his horse, straight into the mud. It would all have been fine, if the dog wouldn't have chosen that moment to run over to his master on the other side of the mud pile, and used Strider's head to cross it without wetting its paws. Unfortunately for Strider, for he got his entire mouth filled with mud when the dog jumped on him.' One ranger finished his story. My stomach was truly starting to ache with all the laughing I had done. Or maybe it was from all the drinking, I was not entirely sure.

'He has had experience with mud baths before this!' I chuckled, and was just about to begin telling the story when I felt a hand on my shoulder. It made me jump, which told me I was probably a bit inebriated.

'As I remember it, _you_ were the intended target of that mud bath.'

'I might've been!' I grinned happily. 'But as always, you managed to return dirtier than I.'

'We were both covered from head to toe, I am not certain you can put a measurement on who was dirtier.'

'As I learnt back then, you are taller and bulkier than I, and therefore it only makes sense that you were covered in more mud.' I said, thinking I was being very smart, but Estel just shook his head in amusement.

'We better get going back, Legolas. While you are healed, Elrond would not forgive me if I did not return you before dark.' I glared at him.

'Do not dare treat me like an elfling. It has been centuries since I had to adhere to a curfew whereas you only have a few decades since the same. If someone is taking anyone back, it will be I taking you back before dark.'

'Very well.' He conceded, a bit too easily I thought, but I let it go.

I stood up, and stumbled. Estel snorted loudly in withheld laughter as he caught me, and I wrapped my arm around his shoulder, holding myself up. The arm he had around my waist had nothing to do with me staying on my feet. Nothing at all!

The rangers were shouting for more stories about their chieftain as young, but Estel just said he would be back in the north at the end of next month, and led me towards the horses. I did not think that I needed to be led anywhere but Estel refused to let me go alone.

'You are drunk.' He said, switching back to Sindarin as we were alone, trying to keep from laughing as I shook my head.

'I do not get drunk, Estel. Slightly inebriated maybe.' I was surprised at the slur of my words and Estel could no longer hold his laughter from escaping.

'Thank you.' He said, a bit more seriously, as he helped me up on Andúnë, and if felt odd to me that he would thank me for getting to help me onto my horse, so I had to ask.

'For what?'

'For keeping to Aragorn.'

'It is just a name, Estel.' I chuckled happily as Andúnë started walking. I had to grab a hold of his mane to stay on his back and the horse snorted in annoyance. Normally he would not let me fall off, but I had an inkling feeling that he was not very happy with me, and might indeed let me fall. Maybe I was just a bit drunk after all.

'Just a name?' Estel said, catching up to us after having gotten on to his own horse.

'A name will not define who you are. No matter if I call you Estel, Aragorn or Strider, you are still the same person. You are hope, you are a future king and you are a ranger. But above all, you are you.'

'You apparently become quite philosophical when you are drunk.' Estel chuckled.

'Not drunk.' I smirked, but again had to take a tight hold of Andúnë's mane as he made a small jump over a stone. I was certain he did it to prove me wrong for he seemed to gloat a bit, walking with his head held high.

'I will call you Estel when we are alone, if you are fine with this.'

'You may call me anything when we are alone.'

'Anything? Truly? Then I learnt quite an interesting word in Westron by the rangers…'

'Never mind! Maybe keeping to Estel will be fine.' He chuckled and we rode in silence for a bit, me concentrating on not sliding off of Andúnë's back, the world spinning a lot more than it usually did.

'You do realize father will kill you?' He said when we got closer to Imladris.

'Your father, or my father?'

'Both, most probably.'

'I should think it more likely that they will kill you. I am, after all, still healing.'

'That is not what you said this afternoon!'

'It is my prerogative to change my mind.' Estel was silent for a long while.

'Maybe we should sleep in the woods tonight?'

'Or we sneak in without anyone ever noticing we were gone?'

'You think that will work?'

'Nay, but I do not think they would be happier to find us sleeping in the woods in the morning, than finding us return drunk in the night.'

'You are drunk, not I. How many beers did you drink anyways?'

I considered his question, trying to remember every drink I had had. It was easy in the beginning, but then I realized they had constantly kept filling up the mugs, even before I had finished, and I had lost track.

'I lost track around thirty.' I mumbled in embarrassment and he stared at me.

'Remind me to never compete in a drinking game against you.'

'Will you have me remind Estel, Aragorn, or Strider?'

'Whomever it may concern.'

'I would have it no other way.' I grinned.

He is himself, after all.


	15. Of a Wizard's Stories

**Of a Wizard's Stories**

Legolas POV

Wherein Mithrandir (Gandalf) visits Mirkwood with a request

* * *

><p>I had been watching his progress for quite some time. He was riding towards the caverns, but I was surprised that I had not yet noticed any elves following him. Even if Mithrandir is a wizard, and probably more powerful than all of us put together, no one goes through the northern parts f Mirkwood without gathering a following of at least two elves. He was right below me when I chose to speak.<p>

'Still you reek of smoke, Mithrandir.' I said from my place in the tree and he immediately looked straight up. He moved his eyes, trying to see me through the leaves of the trees, but was unsuccessful, for when he spoke, he looked just a touch to my left.

'Much you can say of me, or to me, for we have not met in much too long, and yet you choose to greet me with complaints?' The mirth in his voice was apparent, so I did not put too much weight into the words. I climbed down and stood next to the wizard and his horse. He smiled at me.

'Although we have not met for long, Legolas, you have not changed, in appearance or in mind.'

'And I can but say the same for you.' I smirked. 'Though your beard seems to have gotten grayer.'

'And your tongue has gotten sharper.' He snorted. 'Now, I am happy you came to meet me, for I have been travelling alone through the darkness of Mirkwood far too long.'

'Although I did not come to meet you, I am happy you stumbled into my path.'

'I was wondering what I had done to make Thranduil have the prince meet me, but then I can relax.'

'Last you left he did say something about never letting you back in, for you only bring trouble.' I smiled and he raised an eyebrow. Mithrandir has a tendency to make me feel really small, and even younger than usually. 'You did bring the dwarfs.' I explained, somehow trying to justify my father's words.

'No farther than to the edge of Mirkwood.'

'Be that as it may, it was enough for my father. But I am certain he was merely joking, since he did allow both you and Bilbo into the caverns on your way back to the Shire.'

'I never expect your father to merely be joking, Legolas.' He said seriously. 'Therefore, I shall ask you to join me, for he has never been able to say no to you.'

'And you think I want you here?' I grinned, but walked alongside his horse.

'You never tire of hearing stories.' He shook his head in amusement. I am no longer an elfling, but Mithrandir's stories have always been captivating. 'Although I should have stopped telling them to you a long time ago, since your adventures after hearing them make your father wish to skin me.'

'I can hardly be blamed for wishing to examine the dangers of the underwater cave.'

'Where I had told you already that it was dangerous.'

'Well, to be fair, since it is within the realms of Mirkwood and we should keep it safe, we need to know of all its dangers.'

'Which is, again, something I had already told you of.' He muttered, and I knew he was correct. But whenever the wizard had been somewhere close to Mirkwood or Imladris in his stories, I tried to go to wherever it was to see if I could visualize what had happened. It is not that I do not get my fill of adventures within Mirkwood, but I grow tired of spiders and orcs. Mithrandir always finds the most interesting things, and I just wish to see them. According to my father, I am much too curious.

'What brings you here, Mithrandir?' I asked, instead of attempting to explain it to him.

'My horse, mainly. Although my feet have seen some use as well.' He answered, completely serious, and I grinned, thrilled to have Mithrandir back.

'Yes, but what quest are you on?' I prodded.

'I believe we shall leave that for later stories.' He smiled. 'I expect that your father will wish to hear the same, and I wish not repeat myself.'

'Then let us hurry.' I chuckled and sprinted ahead of him. His horse followed me all on its own, and I only heard a displeased grunt from the old wizard on the horse's back.

My father greeted Mithrandir with his normal poise, but he did not look pleased at all. What told me was not the presence of any ill will, but rather the absence of joy.

'Mithrandir. It is good to see you alive and well.'

'Was there ever any doubt?' I asked, a bit surprised, I had not heard of any reports saying the wizard had been in danger.

'If all the stories he tells you are true, then there is always doubt where he is concerned.' He answered with an ever so slightly raised eyebrow.

'Fear not, King Thranduil. Shall I meet my demise; I swear you shall hear of it. But as you well see, I am still here, and I have come for I am in the need of aid.'

'What aid can we offer you, wizard?'

'I have had tidings that something is yet again stirring in Dol Guldur.' He answered and I frowned. There was indeed something evil still in Dol Guldur. Sauron had abandoned it for Mordor long ago, but something else, almost as dark, had taken the place of the Necromancer. It was near Dol Guldur that I had once made a much too close acquaintance with a Morgul-blade. 'I need the eyes of an Elf.'

'I have none that I would send there, for evil still lies there.' Thranduil said sharply.

'I was hoping to ask Gwathon personally.'

'Gwathon is indisposed at the moment.' Father said coldly and Mithrandir's eyes tightened just a fraction.

'Is he well?'

'He is in the Healing Hall's if you have need for him still, but I will not have you utter a word of your crazy quest. He needs rest.'

'I will go.' I said then, just barely avoiding flinching when I noticed the tightening of my father's jaw. I did not wish to disappoint him, but I had always wished to join Mithrandir for a quest.

'I am much obliged.' Mithrandir said with a nod of his head, and a small quirk of his lips as if he had been expecting it. He probably had been.

'Legolas.' Father said in barely concealed anger and I prepared for the lecture he was about to give me, but then his lip twitched ever so slightly and his expression calmed. The play his emotions did on his face was probably not noticeable to anyone in the room but I. 'Mithrandir, you will return my son home to me in one piece.' He said instead of what he had been planning for. His choice of words irked me, but I knew him well enough to not say anything of it.

'Shall you want for anything else then, Mithrandir?' The king asked edgily.

'I may want for much else, but if your question was actually if I need anything else at the moment, then no, I am quite content.'

'When do we leave?'

'There is no need to be impatient, elfling.' I pursed my lips, not even the elves call me elfling anymore. Unless of course if I have done something undeniably stupid. 'We shall leave soon enough, but for now, allow me to enjoy a hot meal and a soft bed.' Mithrandir said

'Did you not say just now that you needed nothing else?'

'This is not needs, young Thranduil. This is wants.' Mithrandir said, gave a small nod of his head and left us in the room alone.

'That aggravating, infuriating…' My father started to say coolly before he realized I had not yet left and he raised an eyebrow and looked my way. I could not contain the laughter so I burst out. He looked at me for a moment more before he also smiled and began to chuckle. Once we had calmed, he looked at me with a much softer look than previously.

'I wish you had not volunteered, son.'

'I know.' I said and hesitated a moment. 'But is it not better that I go with Mithrandir directly, rather than tracing his footsteps later?' I asked with a smile and he exhaled in amusement.

'That thought crossed my mind also.' He said and I chuckled again.

'I thought you agreed a bit quickly.' I grinned, but he lost his smile and looked at me in sadness.

'You are in charge of yourself, and while I hate when something happens to you, and I have some experience in that,' he added the last part quickly with a pointed look at me, 'you know I will always let you go your way. Despite Mithrandir's words, you are no elfling anymore.'

'Thank you,' was all I could say.

'Besides, I could not think of a single trade agreement, or boring paper work that I needed your help with.' He added regretfully and I grinned.

'Let us eat, father.' I said, and we left the room together, soon joining Mithrandir by the dinner table.

We stayed in the caverns for many days still. Mithrandir visited Gwathon often, and I tried to match some of those times, for they always talked of their previous adventures within Mirkwood when they met. Gwathon would never tell me of those when it was only he and I. Yet, I did not wish to impose myself upon them too much, so I made certain not to overstay my welcome. They probably had much to talk of that they wanted to have their privacy for.

I got more and more impatient, much for my own sake, for I thought that if Gwathon recovered fully, Mithrandir would bring him instead. I soon realized how silly I was being, and settled back into the normal way of life around Mirkwood. With the exception that Mithrandir was around and all our parties suddenly had his fireworks coloring them.

Thus it was that I got rather surprised when Mithrandir sought me out one evening, nearly two months after he had arrived.

'Are you ready?' He simply asked.

'Are you not bringing Gwathon?' I asked and he looked at me in surprise.

'Why would I do this, I am already bringing you, and your father would not allow me to speak with Gwathon of the quest. Are you regretting your decision?'

'Nay, I would not.'

'All is well then. We leave when you have packed.' He said and I blinked at him as he left towards the stables.

I could not just stand around, I realized, so I sprinted to the armory and quickly filled my quiver with arrows. Weapons were all I truly needed for this journey. I then joined Mithrandir in the stables where we got onto our horses and started our ride towards the darkest parts of the forest.

The path to Dol Guldur is long, and we could not take the short path through the forest, but rode along the River Running for days, until we came to the Old Forest Road. When we came there I was inexplicably saddened at the thought that I had never seen the Forest Road in its full glory. The trees that grew by it would have held their branches out over the path as a protective canopy. It would have been green, wide, light, and warm.

Now it was dark, narrow and cold. Huge spider webs were in the trees and across the path, having grown large since no elves ever got close enough to this place to curb their growth. Footprints from orcs covered the pathway. I shivered slightly.

'This is what it looks like to the far south of the Mountains of Mirkwood.' Mithrandir said, also gazing into the path. 'It will become worse the farther we go.' I nodded in acceptance.

'I have come through here before.' I answered him, and we continued our ride along the edge of the forest. We rode harder than before, not wishing to spend a moment more than necessary this far south. The risk of being set upon by spiders or orcs grew with every step we took. In the beginning of the journey, Mithrandir had been telling me much of his latest stories, but that stopped as we came closer to our goal. It was as though the dark was sucking all of the mirth out of us, and we rode in silence, only speaking when necessary.

Six days after we set out, we were by the East Bight where we set up camp. While Mithrandir and I can walk our dreams from the back of our horses, the horses themselves need at least a few hours of rest.

'I have only ever seen this place on maps.' I said as Mithrandir removed the saddle he had on his horse. 'It is much bigger than I had imagined.'

'It is at least one days walk across, or into the Narrows.' He answered, and I looked at the large clearing, freezing when I thought I saw something move just inside of it far away.

'Something is there.' I said and Mithrandir nodded.

'I would expect so. Did you see what?'

'Nay. It was but a shadow and a tree that moved unnaturally. It was far away, and I would not expect it to have seen us.'

'Let us not make any dangerous assumptions. I shall keep watch tonight.'

'You brought me for my eyes, let me use them. I shall keep the watch.' I said with a small smile.

'If you so volunteer.' He said and I looked at him suspiciously. Surely he had known that I would, perhaps that was why he had offered it first. Either way, it mattered little. In fact, it fitted me perfectly, for although I had travelled with Mithrandir for several days now, I still did not now what other things than fireworks he could do with magic. And I had not seen any fireworks on his horse.

Mithrandir was at least able to get a few hours of rest before I heard footsteps coming our way through the forest. There were voices also, though they were hushed and I could not make the speech out.

'Mithrandir.' I said, and he turned towards me, looking very much awake, making me believe he had not actually slept.

I looked towards the sounds and saw movement far off in between the trees.

'Orcs!' I muttered with a sneer.

'Have they noticed us?'

'I am not certain. They are making no attempts to hide their presence, so I would say it unlikely. But then again, you can not account for smarts in a goblin.' I chuckled.

'Then we leave. I do not wish for us to announce ourselves.' He said and quickly set the saddle onto his horse. I skipped onto Andúnë, taking my bow in hand to be as ready as possible, and we set off at a silent trot towards the other edge of the East Bight when I saw movement between the trees there as well.

'There are troops on the other end as well.'

'Then we go through the forest.' He said and steered towards the Narrows.

'If we go in there with Orcs on both sides, we can well become surrounded and overrun.' I said, but followed the wizard.

'Nothing is safe in the forest in these parts. We would have to enter sooner or later, and while I would have preferred later, there is no time like the present.'

'We will need to leave the horses.' I reasoned, but Mithrandir only agreed, not seeing the problem with this at all. Perhaps he was right and there was no problem. The horses would find their way back on their own.

Even when we got to the forest, there was no sign that the Orcs had noticed our presence, so we told our horses to wait for three days, but if we did not return or if they were in danger, they should find the safest road back to the Elvenking's Halls.

Mirkwood in general is a very dark and dense forest. In the south, it was extremely so. I could not see one healthy tree for as long as my eyes could see. Which was not very far on the ground, due to trees covering the way.

'I will be in the trees, keeping a look out for danger.'

'There is always danger here. These trees will not help you if something does happen, remember this. Stay close and keep silent.'

'It is you who makes the noise.' I smiled and also wanted to say we had poisoned trees farther north as well and he did not have to remind me of their sickness, but it seemed petty, so I just skipped into the trees. The spider webs made it impossible to keep to a straight path, but we kept moving unerringly towards the Necromancer's fortress.

We saw many spiders and Orcs, but somehow we managed to keep out of their way. In fact, it seemed to me that they should have noticed us many times over, but something kept them from it. I highly suspected it to be the work of the wizard, but I would not ask, for we had to be completely silent now.

We did not rest once we had entered the forest. It was nearly fifteen leagues from the Narrows to Dol Guldur and while I knew I could manage the distance in one day, I was unsure of Mithrandir's ability to do the same.

As it appeared, I should not have worried. We made good time, and were close to Dol Guldur before true night fell. Not that it mattered much in the darkness of Mirkwood.

'What do you see, Legolas?' Mithrandir asked and I squinted slightly.

'Orcs are walking along the walls. The fortress looks whole.'

'Are you certain?'

'Did you not bring me for my eyes? What use shall I have if you do not trust my purpose?' I said a bit affronted.

'I greatly wish you are wrong, for if you are right then I was deceived during my last visit when it seemed like nothing but an abandoned, broken fortress. How many orcs do you see?'

'I see more than thirty. I would guess there are more inside.' I swept my gaze along the walls of the fortress until I landed on a figure cloaked in black. It turned my way and I heard a loud screech.

'Nazgûl!' I spat. 'It knows of us!'

'Then I _have_ been deceived!' Mithrandir said angrily with a tight grip of his staff.

'The orcs are coming!' I said, but Mithrandir did not move, he merely stood and muttered something unintelligible even to me.

There was nothing to do. I could not leave the old man here to be mauled by the orcs. I took position in front of him and raised my bow.

They all came within shooting distance at once, and they were well over thirty, probably they were up towards a couple of hundreds. For a brief moment I was overwhelmed and wanted to back away, but sense came back to me as I realized I would still not be able to run away from their arrows. And I would not be able to live with myself had I left Mithrandir there.

I fired my arrows quickly, my kills barely touching their numbers, and I drew my knives for my last battle as the orcs charged.

'Mithrandir!' I called, because I could not see how I would be able to defend both him and myself for any time at all. He needed to do _something_!

But he stayed, head bent, still muttering.

I cursed inelegantly and left my position, charging the orcs on my own. Maybe they would focus on me rather than the wizard. Maybe he would come to his senses and run away.

My knives sang as they slit through the flesh of the orcs. I danced to their tune, but knew I would never be able to outlast their vast numbers.

'To me!' Mithrandir cried then and I started to run back to him, but the orcs were hindering me. At first I cut them down, but there was another to take the place of the fallen, so I used one of the dead orcs as a stepping plate and jumped onto the shoulders of the living. It seemed to surprise them, which gave me just a moment of reprieve as I ran across them towards the wizard who for some reason still had not gotten attacked.

My raised position allowed me to see the orc that was aiming his crossbow at Mithrandir. The wizard was focusing on something in the ground and I jumped, landing between him and the orc who just then let the bolt go. I have quick reflexes, but if I moved, I was certain Mithrandir would get hit. So I shifted slightly, dropped the dagger in my right hand and raised it in preparation to catch the flying bolt. And while I have quick reflexes, I could not trust them, so I put my other arm in the way of the bolt, just to make sure it would not get to the wizard.

Everything happened at the same time then. The bolt struck my left arm and my hand closed about it, making it stop its progress through my flesh, at the same time as a huge rumble shook the earth. The trees around us suddenly began to fall, killing many of the orcs. I grabbed my dropped knife and edged my way closer to Mithrandir, who was glowing eerily, feeling that he was behind this, and next to him was probably the safest place to be.

The orcs started retreating after mere moments, but the trees seemed to follow their path, trapping and killing the orcs easily.

Suddenly the glow faded from Mithrandir and he stumbled. I quickly moved in and grabbed him around his shoulders, stabilizing him. But it was not over. Something strange was heading our way and I could not identify it by sound.

'Mithrandir. Can you move? Something is coming.' I said and the Wizard looked at me uncomprehendingly, looking much older than I had ever seen him before. Then he blinked his eyes into focus and got his feet under himself.

'We must move, something is coming.' I said again, realizing it was unlikely that he had heard me the first time.

'What is?' He asked but started to move towards the north.

'No, we must not go that way for that is where it comes from. I know not what it is; something is hopping and sliding along the forest floor.'

'Radagast.' Mithrandir breathed in relief and I raised my eyebrows. I had only ever heard of the wizard that lived within Mirkwood, and had never met him. 'What of the Nazgûl?' He asked and I shook my head.

'I have not heard nor seen it.'

'Then we go towards Rhosgobel.' He said and stumbled slightly over a root, and I hurried forwards to catch him again. I just let him lean on me, but was feeling worse and worse for each step myself. The bolt still in my arm was uncomfortable, and every time I had to use my arm, it shifted and hurt something awful.

'Why did you engage with the orcs?' Mithrandir asked after a while of us moving and I looked at him in surprise.

'Because you did not.'

He frowned and stopped to look at me with thoughtful eyes. But then even he heard the strange object coming our way and he looked towards the sound.

Rabbits were pulling a sleigh, upon which a harried wizard stood. Even in the forest I could smell him clearly. He clearly was in need of a bath. I scrunched my nose slightly, but then I saw a small bird peek out from under his hat and I chuckled. No one that had birds nesting in his hair could be bad.

'Legolas, meet Radagast the Brown.'

'At your service.' I said, hand held to my heart in a greeting. He looked slightly confused but nodded in my direction. I felt a bit dazed myself and shook my head slightly to clear it.

'Gandalf, what is this? Why have you felled all these poor trees?'

'I am truly sorry, Radagast, but they were a necessary sacrifice to aid in our escape.'

'Why were you even here?'

'Dol Guldur is not as abandoned as I have been led to believe. Orcs are gathering in it, under the watchful eye of a Nazgûl.' Radagast's features tightened.

'The orcs I knew of, but a Nazgûl that resides here?'

'Sauron still leads it, albeit from afar.' Gandalf declared with a sigh.

'Let us go to my dwelling and discuss this further.' Radagast said and Mithrandir sat down on the sleigh and looked to me.

'It is quite safe.' He said and I took one step forward. Or I thought I did, but I felt myself falling. I heard my name being called just as I landed on the ground and unconsciousness claimed me.

I felt a wetness sliding over my hand and I slowly opened my eyes to look down at whatever it was. There was a fox was lying by my right hand, carefully licking it until it felt me move. Then it looked towards me with big, brown eyes and gave a small yip. It squeezed its head down under my hand and I obligingly scratched it behind its ears with a smile breaking out on my face. I looked around to find myself in an unfamiliar cabin.

'Legolas, good, you are awake.' Mithrandir said to my left making me turn to look at him, still keeping my hand buried in the warm fur of the fox. The wizard sat with a pipe in his mouth, blowing rings of smoke.

'It is not good for you.' I muttered.

'Are you so old then, Legolas, as to presume to know what is best for me?'

I blushed slightly. The wizard is old after all, older even than my father, and apparently he did not hesitate to use his advanced age to his advantage.

'Nay. Although many Elves are older than I, and they all say the same.' I smiled and then hesitated for a moment. 'You never used to smoke around me.'

He laughed that incredulous laugh of his.

'That was some time ago. When you were but an elfling.'

'And yet I can recall a time just a few days back when you still called me an elfling.' I grinned.

'I may call you such, but that does not still make you one.'

'And besides, how can it be bad for an elfling, but not a grown elf?' I just continued.

'I thought you were trying to tell me it was bad for me?'

'I realized its futility and decided to tell you how inconsiderate it was to smoke next to an Elf, elfling or otherwise.'

He laughed.

'Insolent youth. Never can I have a moment of rest with my pipe when elves are about. Not even when said Elf is the cause for me needing the moment of rest.' His words brought me back to what had happened before I blacked out and I looked towards my left arm. It was bandaged with leaves and herbs, and I realized we had to be in Radagast's dwellings.

'What happened?'

'You were shot with a poisoned arrow.' Mithrandir muttered. 'But why were you shot in the first place?'

'You did not move; you merely stood still and muttered something. The bolt would have gone straight at you.'

'Oh, heavens.' He sighed. 'I am sorry, Legolas. I forget that you have never been in such a bind with me previously.' He said and I looked at him in sudden understanding.

'Had you ever shown me any magic apart from your fireworks, I would not have stood between it and you, for you could merely have made a tree fall on it. As it were, I thought you defenseless.' I smirked teasingly.

'A wizard! Defenseless!' He said incredulously. 'You have much to learn, young one. But I shall blame myself, for I have downplayed my part in many adventures that I have told you. I have not given you reason to believe I could do more than play tricks for elflings.'

'Then I will have you tell them to me again, Mithrandir. For real!'

'And I shall. But at a later time, for I must now go to Lorien and speak to Lady Galadriel, and then onwards towards Rivendell to confer with Lord Elrond.'

'And my father?' I asked. Was he not the one most affected by these news? Except for maybe Lorien, no elven realm lay closer to Dol Guldur than the Elvenking's Halls. No other elven realm was affected by it as the woodlands. Mithrandir looked at me closely for a moment before he nodded.

'I implore that you travel to the Elvenking's Halls and tell your father what you have seen. Radagast and his rabbits can get you there swiftly, which is necessary, for the poison still flows in you.'

'Though I am certain that I am missing some context, I will do as you wish. But my father may have more questions for you.'

'And I shall answer them when I meet him again.'

I chuckled when I thought about it.

'If he ever lets you in to the realm again.' I grinned. 'He might throw you in the dungeons.'

'He very well may.' Mithrandir nodded and stood up to leave.

'Mithrandir, what does it mean, that Sauron is still gathering forces here?' He paused, and sighed.

'All answers will come, Legolas. They will all come with time.'

He moved to the door, and I absently petted the fox that was still squirming its head under my hand. Mithrandir stopped just for a moment to look back with a sad smile.

'With time, all stories must come to an end.'


	16. Of a Cold Elven Heart

**Of a Cold Elven Heart**

Thranduil POV

Wherein Thranduil has to make a decision he would rather not

* * *

><p>I had a headache. I had not had a headache for an incredible amount of years, but during the last few days I have seen them much too often. The dwarves that were part of a delegation from Laketown were "getting on my nerves", as Legolas would so eloquently say.<p>

I raised my head from where I rested it on my hands when I heard hushed voices outside of my throne room. At least it was not the brutish voices of the dwarves, but rather the soft tunes of elves. It helped little however, as even their voices make my head ache further.

'You say it! Please!'

'No, I could not.'

'Yes, you can. He _likes_ you.'

I sighed and sat up straight in the throne assuming my normal, indifferent look and called out.

'Enter, and speak!' I said it loud enough to be heard through the doors, and the bickering outside stopped.

The doors opened slowly, and Egnaspen walked in hesitantly, followed by Amarth and Gaerphen. They were weary, looking as though they had not rested for a long while, and now they were looking at each other with worried gazes, obviously trying to get each other to speak.

'Report!' I said when none spoke, and Egnaspen sighed softly.

'King Thranduil.' he said and bowed, hand against his heart. 'We were on patrol along the Misty Mountains, when we found tracks from orcs. We followed them into the Mountains.' He looked at me in concern; he knew I did not condone marching outside of Mirkwood on patrol. I gestured for him to continue; for that was not what he had been the most troubled about divulging.

'After we were halfway to the top, we found several dead orcs.' He swallowed slightly and I felt my gut drop. I desperately wanted to tell him to stop, for I had a creeping feeling of what else they had found. But I kept my face cool. Soon they would tell me my son was dead, so I steeled myself for this.

'We found these knives, my king.' He said, and Amarth went forward with my son's twin blades. I thought I had been prepared but a chill ran through me, and my heart dropped a bit. 'We followed for a long while, until we were by a cave.' He looked directly into my eyes then, and gathered his courage.

'Legolas is captured, my lord.'

My heart hit the floor then. I wanted to curl up. I wanted to cry. I wanted to shout. But I could not do any of these things. So I grabbed onto those feelings and crushed them under my thumb. I could never show my greatest weakness.

'You left him?'

'We could not get to him, my lord. But he is certainly… alive…' he said, and under his breath he added, 'if you can call it that.' He realized I had heard, and looked at me in horror.

'He was,' he swallowed audibly, 'screaming, my lord. They were torturing him.' He closed his eyes and shivered, apparently disturbed by the memory.

'I understand.' I said calmly, though I wanted to scream at them for leaving my son behind. Cowards! Yet I knew that was my feelings as a father coming forth, and not the feelings of a king. Thus I kept my mouth silent, and my face carefully controlled to not divulge any of my thoughts.

'Amarth, fetch Norawarth, Erynor and Gwathon, and then return to me. Egnaspen, Gaerphen, you are dismissed.'

'My lord,' all three said, bowed, and left.

They were torturing him. Gold-crazed dwarves have tortured him before, but this was orcs. And, cynical as I am, I do not believe the dwarves are even close to the orcs in their torturing methods. I could not imagine what vile treatment they were giving to Legolas at this very moment. How I wished I could take his place, how I wished that I could at least go fetch him.

But I could not. Were I to leave now, the relations with Laketown, as well as Erebor, would fall apart. I could not risk that. Not even for my son. How many times have I found it impossible to combine my role as a king and as a father? How many times during Legolas' short life have I had to forsake him due to my duties to our kingdom?

Unbidden, a memory of Legolas when he was just an elfling, standing outside of the throne room, waiting patiently for me, entered my mind. I had had a headache that day also and had not noticed my son until I heard a soft shuffle behind me. I turned to see him look up at me carefully, almost frightfully, knowing me well enough to see my mood. I had sighed, not really having the patience to deal with him after the long day I had had. But the broken look that appeared on my child's face had immediately made me reconsider and I opened my arms wide as I kneeled to get to his level. His grin nearly split his face and he jumped into my arms.

How I wished now that I had never let him go.

I straightened in my throne as I heard footsteps. The elves declared themselves and stepped inside. My three most loyal warriors, and my very best hunter walked through the gate, already armed and ready. As a part of the royal guard, none of them are strangers to fights, and they were the only ones I could trust with the retrieval of my child.

'You will ride to the Misty Mountains immediately, and find the prince. Save him from the orcs, at any cost necessary!' I declared and got four deep bows, before they turned and began to leave.

'Gwathon!' I said before he was out, and he turned back towards me. I waited until the others had left, steeling myself before I could speak the words that had to be spoken. I locked our eyes together, thinking that I owed him at least that before speaking the order.

'If you cannot save him, kill him.' I said it with a steady voice. I had been unsure I would be able to. I was loathe to ask him to become a kinslayer, but even more loathe to the idea of my son suffering endlessly at the hands of orcs. Weighing the happiness of my son against the happiness of another, even a friend, was unfortunately a much too easy thing to do.

I heard him swallow, and I was almost relieved when I saw sadness come into his eyes, he would not enjoy such a task, but I knew he saw the necessity of it. At least I knew that our people had loved my son.

'Yes, my lord!' He said with a small bow.

When he left I once more relaxed my back, and let my head fall backwards against the large throne. I closed my eyes, feeling my head thundering worse than before, and let out a long sigh. My son needed me, but so did my kingdom. I would have to leave the safety of my son with those I trusted most, but I so longed to see my boy. I knew that if I were to go, and both of us were to die, it would gain none. No matter what was to come, it was out of my hands now. I would have to focus on my duties still remaining in the halls. I knew what I had to do.

During the days I would be the strong king everyone expected me to be.

During the nights, I would be a father who worries in vain for his son, not able to do anything else.

Sometimes I hate being king.


	17. Of Elrond

**Of Elrond**

Elrond POV

Wherein Elrond wonders about his healing ability

* * *

><p>I am a healer. I have healed more elves and men than I care to remember. What I do remember is every time that one of my sons or Legolas has come through those gates, wounded. So many times I have felt as though my healing abilities fall short.<p>

Estel is normally the worst, for he is more susceptible to disease and infections. For Elladan, Elrohir and Legolas, they have their healing ability, which usually made them safe once their wounds had been closed. There had been life-threatening moments for them as well, but usually, it would not drag out for weeks on end as it could for Estel.

This time was different.

This time I did not know how to fix it.

Legolas had arrived in Imladris unconscious. At first glance I'd known something awful had happened, even though they were arriving at a slow walk. Legolas' face had been much too pale, and he had barely been breathing.

I remembered how he, when he had fallen from my sons' grip, and was lying on the ground, had looked into my eyes and I immediately saw an emptiness there. It was as though something had grabbed onto my heart at that moment and squeezed it, so familiar and frightening was that look. He was so tired of life, after barely five hundred years of it. Orcs had removed his will to live through mere months of torture.

I was healing his body, but I did not know how to heal his mind. My last effort was to get everyone to him, tell him how much he means to all of us. I know Legolas, and he always puts others in front of himself. I did not know if our assurances would be enough, but I was certain there was more for Legolas in this world than this. I did not want for him to end it like this.

But if we could not bring peace to his mind, I would send him, by force if necessary, to the Undying Lands. That was my resolve, although the others would not approve. I wanted to have complete faith in Legolas' strength, as Estel seemed to have, but I knew how quickly orcs could destroy the light of an Elf. I had seen it before, that look that Legolas had had in his eyes. Celebrian had looked much the same before she had travelled.

I had failed once, I was not sure I had the strength to fail again. But as long as Legolas was still here, I was determined to fight for him.


	18. Of a Desolate Mind

**Of a Desolate Mind**

Legolas POV

Wherein Legolas learns what drives him

**WARNING** – There will be torture! If you do not think you can handle it, do not read it.

* * *

><p>I was silent when I woke. I had learnt, after the first few times, that it was safer to keep my mouth closed. As always lately, I had to open my eyes after having slept, although it did not matter, for all there was, was darkness. I did not know how long it had been since I had last seen the stars now; I had lost all concept of time. Not that time mattered much either; the orcs took great care to keep me captured within their caves and by now, two months might as well be two years.<p>

The orcs were walking around, talking in their awful tongue, adding to the never-ending headache I had been having since they had captured me. One of them kicked at the bars to my prison, the harsh sound making me want to cover my ears and cower, but I kept still.

'You're awake!' It growled in Westron, but I kept silent. I was lying with my back against him after all; he could not see my eyes and was most likely merely guessing at my state of consciousness.

'You will talk.' I heard a smirk in his voice. 'Naga will make sure of it.' He laughed loudly, the orcs around him sniggering as well.

I closed my eyes. I did not know what more they thought they could do without killing me. They had broken my bones, multiple times. They had taken out all of my nails, which bloody well hurt worse than having a bone broken by the way. They had whipped me, they had stabbed me, and they had skinned big parts from me with their poisoned knives.

I heard a key being entered into the lock and turned. The clang of the door opening was ominous.

'What more can you do?' I rasped out. My voice was hoarse from screaming. I had long since given up on trying to escape when they unlocked my prison. I had no more strength; it was useless. The orc did not answer but just grabbed onto my hair and dragged. I did my best to get on my feet, but quickly realized that it hurt less being dragged by the hair than to put my sole-less feet on the ground, and so I stilled and let myself be dragged along the mud, to the pleasure of the orcs. Their laughter burnt its way through me and I swore I would kill every orc I ever saw if I got out of here.

They threw me onto a large rock and I saw a new orc come towards me with a broken off sword, and three metal plates. I frowned, trying to make sense of it, but either I was too exhausted to think, or my mind just did not want to make sense of it. Anything I came up with would not make any difference either way.

'Last chance before Naga begins.' Another orc sneered. 'Talk, where is Isildur's heir?' I spat at him, as I had done so many times before. It did not do anything, obviously, except for giving me a bit more self-gratification. Then something was said in black speech and the broken sword was pressed roughly between my ribs. I gritted my teeth through the pain and I felt tears fall down my cheek. The sword was withdrawn, and then fingers were digging through the open wound, and something else was pressed there. The pain flared and I screamed loudly as I felt myself start to convulse and finally gave in to the welcoming darkness.

...

When I woke again, I was on my side, on a cold, rough surface. Everything hurt, but I tried to identify just what they had done to me. There was a kind of tension between my ribs, where they had created that gaping wound, but also, I felt a similar kind of pressure over my heart and in my back.

I chanced opening my eyes then, and noticed that I was alone. And I was outside of my prison, still lying on the stone where I had last been aware of being. I could just barely feel the scent of fresh air mixed with the ugly smell of the orcs. But it was there, and I felt my hope rise. I could certainly gather enough resilience to get out now that they had given me such an amazing opportunity.

I moved my leg to put it on the ground, and bit my tongue to keep from screaming in agony and frustration. Something grated against my spine and I stilled, fearful of creating any lasting damage. Looking down on my chest, they had inserted a metal plate just above my heart, and if I fell forwards, I would certainly be pierced by it. Between my ribs was another metal plate, and I imagined that I could feel it sit against my lung as soon as I took a breath. I was sure they had done the same in my back, having one against my spine. I started to take a deep breath, but it hurt so badly, so I just collected myself and started to drag myself across the big stone, towards the smell of fresh air.

'Ah, you are awake.' An orc scoffed behind me. I felt like crying, but settled for a devastated sigh. 'Now, you will talk.' He laughed, and the orc that had pierced me with the broken blade came up and pressed me down, keeping me still.

'Where is Isildur's heir?' The orc spat, and put his rotting head in front of me, making me turn my head slightly to get away from the awful stench.

'There is no heir of Isildur!' I pushed out, surprised at the pain in my ribs and back as I talked. I had to take short breaths to avoid giving myself a punctured lung. But then the orc behind me was pressing against the metal in my back and I shouted. My mind went blank except for one litany: It hurts, it hurts, it hurts! Father! Help! It hurts!

The orc let up and I could breath again. Father would not come. I could only help myself, but I could not do this! I just could not do this! I give up!

'Why do you not tell us what we want, Elf? We would give you relief.' He contorted his face in what could be similar to a smirk, and started to gently drag his finger across my metal plate over my lung. But gently or not, it sent shivers through me as I felt my insides shift to accommodate the moving piece.

'You would kill me?' I asked, and the longing I heard in my own voice frightened me. I knew then that I had lost hope. I had given up. I distantly heard the orc laugh, and he pressed hard against my metal plates again. I was going catatonic, it did not happen to me anymore, but to this strange, dying elf that was lying on the stone.

'Filth! He will not tell us anything! Let us just kill him!' One said and raised its sword over my head.

'No. I still have methods!' The one who had inserted metal plates growled, but I did not care anymore. No matter what they did against me, I would not give in, even though I had already given up.

They began shouting at each other in black speech then, and I floated off, the pain in my head just tipping off the scales and I fell into blessed unconsciousness once more.

…

'Legolas.' I heard whispered voices, and thought I was going insane for no orc had called me by name before. So I kept my eyes closed, for I did not know what kind of images I would see in the darkness of the caves. But it was rudely insistent, and I groaned in exasperation as my head continued to pound.

'Be quiet!' I breathed, the orcs would not understand either way.

'Legolas! Open your eyes.' A voice snarled angrily, and I finally did, for I had never heard an orc speak in flawless Sindarin before. I recognized the Elf that kneeled in front if me. It was Gwathon. I stared into his eyes, hoping that it truly was him. He held my gaze, but I could see the concern that was flickering in them. I did not think my mind could create a perfect image of Gwathon, and so I decided that he was truly there. I was relieved that it was he that had come for me. He could help me. He could give me relief.

'Kill me!' I ordered, after we had stared at each other long enough. The pain that entered his eyes almost made me lose my resolve, but I kept firm.

'Not yet, my prince, not yet! Allow me to save you first.'

'There is no saving me.' I said, and I saw the pain intensify in his eyes as he let his gaze travel my body. 'Kill me, please!' I pleaded, but could hold on no longer. It had probably just been a hallucination anyways.

The pain was worse than ever before, and it felt as though I was being moved. Something held me tightly, and I could feel a rocking motion below me. I was on a horse? Orcs do not ride horses.

'Legolas?' Someone asked, and I felt a rumbling beneath my ear while they talked. I tried to open my eyes, but the light was so bright that I had to squeeze them together again, and I burrowed my head against whoever was riding behind me. Even the slight movement of my head sent a jab against my spine. I think I made a noise, at least the small tightening of a hand around my shoulder suggested it. The metal plates apparently were still inside of me, and they were shifting uncomfortably.

'You should have killed me, Gwathon.' I whispered, having figured out who it was.

'No, princeling! We ride for Imladris. Just hang on.' He said.

His left arm was carefully wrapped around my back, hand on my shoulder, and his right held onto my legs. I was seated sideways in front of Gwathon on his horse. They had draped something over me, a cloak or similar. I did not have the heart to tell them that the fabric grated against my open wounds and was jarring my metal plates.

I could not avoid thinking, wondering, what would everyone think, even if I did survive. I had been captured. I had been tortured. I had given up! I had nothing more to give. I did not want to face a continued life. I did not want to face anyone in Imladris. I did not want to face my father! I had been supposed to die!

I carefully brought my left hand up towards the metal plate in my heart, and pressed against it lightly. The pain made me gasp and Gwathon gave a small squeeze with his hand on my legs, obviously not aware of what I was doing. The metal plate would not pierce my heart easily, I realized. It was probably duller than I had thought initially. I let my hand drop dejectedly.

'How far?' I groaned? Maybe I would not survive the trip anyways. I felt blood still running from me, and as soon as I moved crusts broke and new blood started oozing out. I should be healing, but I could feel that I wasn't, at least not quite as normally.

'Just a day longer, just hold out for a day.'

'Not sure I can.' I whispered and felt Gwathon swallow.

'I have never known you to give up, prince.' He said, obviously trying to push me on, to make me try. But he did not know that I had given up already. I could not live with this pain. I was so cold that I did not think I would ever be able to feel warmth again. Not even the rays of the sun were warming me. The wind added to the chill, but I think it went deeper than that; it went straight into my soul.

'Can we not go faster?' someone asked off to the side and I felt Gwathon shake his head.

'The…' he swallowed, 'the metal in him could kill him with a wrong move.'

'I don't care.' I said wearily. 'The stars are lost to me yet.' Gwathon sighed exasperatedly. I was upsetting him, and I truly did not want to do that. Maybe I could live to Imladris at least. The motions of the horse and the exhaustion from the constant pain finally took overhand and I let go once more. Maybe I would not wake up again.

...

'What happened?' A horrified voice asked loudly, waking me, and I felt movement stop.

'Do not touch him!' Gwathon said hurriedly and I felt the cloak about me carefully being removed. It stuck to my body in so many places, every time he had to rip at it to make it come loose, which made me flinch in pain.

'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.' He kept saying as a litany as he held me close.

When finally the cloak fell off my shoulders, there were a few horrified gasps, and hands were touching me, making me flinch away from every new pressure put against my raw skin.

'Carefully! Don't jolt the metal!' Elrond's voice said. He'd obviously seen just where the metal plates were located, and knew what would happen. Which gave me the next idea.

I started thrashing. Wildly! I did not care that I would now bleed even worse, or that the pain would rise even higher, for I would be rid of it soon. I felt their hands slip, and I was elated. Finally! I dropped to the ground.

And I felt hands touch my shoulders as I fell, bringing me around, making me fall on my side. The pain that went through my body was nothing against the depression I felt. I just kept on failing every time.

'No.' I sighed in dismay, and finally opened my eyes a crack. The light still hurt, but I could see when Elrond turned my head slightly upwards, so he could look into my eyes.

'Let me die.' I pleaded with him, and he looked at me in sadness.

'No.' He answered firmly, with steel in his gaze, and I felt a tear fall. He softened and gently pushed my hair that had fallen over my face behind my ear. 'Sleep now.' He whispered, and I did.

...

I was silent when I woke. I had learnt, after the first few times, that it was safer to shut up. As always lately, I had my eyes closed when I woke, although it did not matter, for all there was, was darkness, so I kept them shut. I did not know how long it had been since I had last seen the stars now; I had lost all concept of time. Not that it mattered much; the orcs took great care to keep me captured within their caves.

The orcs were walking around, talking with each other in hushed voices. I frowned when I realized they were not speaking in the black speech. They were talking in Sindarin. What had happened? I dared risk opening my eyes, but shut them tightly again when light blinded me, turning my head slightly. Even that movement made pain flash over my body. I heard curtains being closed, at the same time as someone touched my shoulder, making me flinch.

'Do not touch him.' I heard a familiar voice, and I tried to open my eyes again. I had to blink several times, but was finally able to see blurry faces above me. I licked my lips to take away the dryness of them, and realized they were completely raw, and all the torture I had been through came back to me.

I wanted to curl up and cry, but I could not.

'They know.' I hissed instead.

'Hush, Legolas.' Elrond said, putting his hand over my forehead, which was probably the only place the orcs had not visited with their knives.

'They know he lives.' I said, willing him to understand, but I heard a gasp from outside my field of vision. I immediately understood who it was and berated myself for having said something without making sure Estel was not around.

'No! Estel!' I called and moved my arm in preparation for sitting up, but could not even manage that small movement without crying out in pain.

'No!' I heard Estel groan desperately from the corner where I could not see him. I heard him sit down.

'Legolas. Be still!' Elrond said and held up a bowl of _athelas_ for me to breathe in at the same time as he carefully put one hand on my forehead, and one over the now stitched wound over my heart. He chanted words I could not understand, but it did give me a slight relief, at least lessening the constant ache, but it did not stop it completely. Every part of my body still ached, every touch, every move, and every pressure sent waves of pain.

Once he stopped chanting, he looked into my eyes steadily. Normally, I would have returned his gaze, but it felt as though his scrutinizing stare was unraveling me at the seams, and I turned away. I heard him sigh, but I could not gather up the strength to actually care.

...

I was still in pain weeks after I had arrived in Imladris; the poison, and the sheer length of time during which my skin had been almost completely removed from my body, made the healing take longer than usually. Probably the fact that I was pretty much despondent had something to do with it as well. Elrond had spoken to me many times, but none other had been in my room after I had woken that first time. I had felt a twinge of worry that the orcs had managed to get to Estel after all, but Elrond has assured me that he was fine, and I could get back to just not caring again.

My father had arrived after some time. He had knocked and called out to me tentatively, but when I did not respond, he had gone into my room. I had not looked at him. I did not wish for him to see me. He was angry with me, and under normal circumstances I would have felt ashamed for my behavior, but I just could not care.

'Legolas?' Elrond asked from outside the door and I sighed.

'Leave me alone.' I said, looking out the window from the bed.

'I will not.' He said, as always, and entered. He seemed to think it bad for me to be left alone during a longer amount of time, and he had taken it upon himself to keep me from being lonely. Maybe my little stunt when arriving in Imladris had something to do with that.

'I will not kill myself.' I muttered.

'You already are.'

'What?' I turned to look at him.

'You are killing yourself, Legolas. Maybe your body will not die, but you will be dead all the same.'

'Maybe it's for the best?' I muttered and turned away again, seeing the birds flying in the sky, and two squirrels rushing up the tree outside the room. The old me would have smiled, but I just felt an immense sadness.

'It is not. But you must let yourself heal.'

'Isn't that what I'm doing?' I said angrily turning my head his way. 'I'm lying here; I haven't done a thing to try to get away. What more do you want?'

'I want you to start moving around.'

'Whereas normally you would keep me confined to the bed when I am in this kind of condition?' I snarled and he sighed.

'You have healed enough to at least go to your balcony. You have healed enough to have company!'

'I do not want for company.' I sighed, not able to hold onto my anger.

'You may not want for it, but you need it.' He said gently.

'I know not why you still care to treat me.' I muttered, tears in my eyes. I felt so frayed; I did not have any control over my emotions, and this was one of the reasons as to why I did not want to see anyone.

'Legolas. You are as dear to me as my own sons. I would be able to stop treating you about as easily as I could cut out my own heart.' He said gently and my tears fell. I heard him leave, for which I was grateful, and I just cried. I was not silent when I cried. I sniveled and I think that I screamed, and when I could not scream anymore, the tears were still falling. I think I was still crying when I fell asleep.

...

My father sat next to me when I woke up, gently stroking with his thumb over my hand. I shivered and he immediately removed his hand.

'I am sorry, ion-nîn.' He said, looking into my eyes.

'No, it did not hurt.' I smiled, and realized I was speaking the truth.

'And still, I am sorry.' He said, making me look at him more closely.

If I felt frayed, he looked it. Something was troubling him, and it was more than me being in the condition I was.

'You did not need to have sent someone for me.' I said sadly, and he stiffened.

'I did.' He just said tightly.

'What if I had already been…'

'Hush!' He snarled, making me flinch away slightly. I immediately wanted to apologize because he looked so lost, but he held up his hand so that I would be quiet as he continued to speak. 'It would not have mattered.' He said. 'I could not leave you with orcs, no matter what the outcome would have been. I will always put you above anything else.'

I looked to the ceiling, feeling tears close to falling again, but I was so sick and tired of them and managed to keep them at bay.

'I think… I shall want to feel the wind in my hair.' I said pleadingly and when I had gotten my own leaking eyes under control, I looked at him and I thought I saw a small tear in his eye.

'Of course.' He said, and he helped me sit up. It was a slow process, and I felt dizzy once I was sitting. But we rested, and then took small steps to the balcony. It has only ever been five steps away, but if felt as though it was fifty leagues. But we made it, and we sat down on the sofa, where I just had to breathe, leaning slightly against my father.

Just breathing in fresh air again, without smelling the awful stench of orc, made me feel more normal. Still not quite where I had been, but I would get there in time.

'You are my world, Legolas.' My father said then and I stopped leaning on him to look at him in surprise. He turned his gaze to me, and I could see how red-rimmed and swollen his eyes were. We probably matched, truly father and son. He looked weary and I realized he had not gotten much sleep, if any.

'More than life itself, I love you.' He said, and I swallowed. I am nearly five centuries old, but I had no memory of ever hearing or seeing my father so open and vulnerable.

'And I love you, ada.' I said easily, realizing how true it was, and he opened his arms hesitantly. It took no more than that for me to find myself hugging him tightly. He was careful, in the beginning, but pretty soon, he was clutching me tightly. He said nothing, but he was shaking ever so slightly, and wetness spread on my shoulder. I was horrified. My father, the king of Mirkwood, was here, crying in my arms, and I just held on to him. He clenched to me, as though afraid I would slip away at any moment. I was ashamed then. I had not considered his feelings if I were to die. A new feeling of warmth came over me and it was love. I shivered as it clashed with the chill that had occupied my heart for the last few months.

'I am sorry.' He muttered, and we unraveled from each other. I opened my mouth to speak, but he stood up. 'I must leave, let us get you back inside.'

'I would like to stay.' I said pleadingly and he looked at me intently before he nodded.

'I will ask Elrond to come back in a while.' He said and I heard him leave, but I was focusing on the nature. I could feel the waves from the trees, and though I still felt cold, chilled to the bone, their warm waves tried to snake their way through my fragile shell. Maybe I could do this? Maybe I could be brought back from the brink of death? Did I deserve it?

'Legolas?' Estel asked, worriedly, from the opening to the balcony, and I turned to him. He stayed there, uncertain, almost looking like he had when he was younger and had cut branches off of my tree. Like he was certain that he had done something wrong, and not knowing quite how to fix it.

'Come, Estel.' I said, forcing a gentle smile, just like I had done that time. He walked carefully and sat down next to me, and we just looked into each other's eyes.

'You are not at fault, Estel.' I said, and he looked down on his hands. I reached out and lifted his chin up. 'You are hope. You are worth protecting.'

'You wanted to die.' He accused.

'I had a momentary lapse.' I chuckled and he glared at me.

'Please, do not joke. You were not joking then. I heard you tell Elrond…' He swallowed.

'I did not think I could face you all. I was ashamed.' I still was, but my resolve had to be to protect my family. Estel is a part of that family.

'Ashamed?'

'I had been captured by _orcs_! I had let them do all these… _things_… to me. I never wanted you to see me so weak.'

'You're never weak, Legolas!' He said vehemently. 'You are the strongest I know!'

I wanted to object, but there would be no point to it, he would not let it go.

'I know you do not believe me.' He said, and I chuckled at how well he knew me. 'But all I can do is tell you. Elladan and Elrohir are also in awe of you.'

I snorted. I could maybe extend to thinking that Estel was moderately impressed by me, since I had somehow become his hero when he was younger, but to hear him say Elladan and Elrohir admired me just sounded absurd to me.

'He is not lying.' Elrohir said from the door, making me look at him and see him with a small smile on his face.

'No, you have us adequately impressed. I never knew that was the appropriate way to handle orcs.' Elladan looked over the shoulder of his brother, and oomphed when he was hit in the stomach by said brother.

'Says the one who handles orcs through running away.' I chuckled, and Elrohir looked slightly relieved that I had not broken apart in front of them.

'That would have been preferable I should think.' Elladan said with a pointed look at me, and Elrohir stepped his brother on the foot.

'Ouch!' He cried and put his foot in his hand.

'One would think, that you had learnt _something_ during your life, but you are about as tactful as Estel was when he was five!' Elrohir hissed, and led his brother out.

'Legolas!' Elladan called before they were out of our sight, and they both turned around to look at me in joy. 'It is nice to see you smile!'

Estel and I looked at each other and shook our heads at the same time, but then his gaze became just a bit more intent and he stood up.

'You are tired.' He declared.

'I am.' I smiled, but made no move to get up.

'I will help you back to bed.' He said, and I smiled a bit self-depreciatingly.

'You may have to.' I muttered. 'I think I broke quite a lot of skin getting here the first time.' I looked up at him, putting my foot on my knee so he could see the damage, and chuckled when I saw the horrified look on his face.

'You have to tell us.' He said, and scooped me up into his arms, a bit too easily to be honest.

'I thought I just did.' I smirked, and he seemed to be about to drop me down on the bed, but thought better of it and put me down quite carefully instead.

'You have to get better, so I can rip you a new one.' He grumbled and I chuckled, but the fresh air, and the exhaustion of moving for the first time in weeks quickly made me fall into a deep, and finally healing, sleep.

...

When my father was getting ready to leave was the first time I noticed that Gwathon was still around. I would not go with them to Mirkwood, for I could not stand the thought of being inside the caverns for a while yet.

'Gwathon.' I said, slowly making my way towards him, and he looked up in relief, and bowed.

'My prince.'

'You disobeyed me.' I said, sternly, and I saw a horrified expression go into his eyes.

'Thank you.' I continued with a smile. He chuckled, and pulled me in for a hug, which I happily returned.

Then my father made a noise behind us, making Gwathon release me quickly, and I turned around to face him.

'Are you certain you will be all right here?'

'I am.' I nodded.

'You come back when you are ready.' He said, before he also pulled me into a hug. 'I will visit if it takes too long.'

'Thank you.' I just said, for I had no words of comfort to say to him. I did not know how long it would take before I was healed. I still had a chill through my soul, that I was not entirely certain would ever disappear. But I could feel warmth again, and I could feel joy. Although I did not feel it for myself so far, I felt it for others. I could live for their sake for a while. When I gave up, I had thought only of myself.

I had given up on myself; I could not give up on my family.


End file.
